Volveremos a vernos
by torredemarfil14
Summary: Encerrada en Eregion por el excesivo cuidado de los noldor que aun viven, Elennim añora descubrir el mundo. Ahogada por la melancolía de su madre decide comenzar un viaje de descubrimiento, siguiendo viejos sueños. Los recuerdos de su padre se diluyen, y en el fondo sólo quiere valerse por ella misma. Segunda parte de "Un viaje, un destino".
1. Chapter 1

**«**_-Por lo que sabemos, puede que todo esto sea un sueño._  
_-Pero no debemos precipitarnos. Todo puede tener una explicación más sencilla._  
_-Sea lo que sea, tengo que darme prisa. Mi madre me está esperando._  
_Él la acompañó hasta la puerta. En el momento en que se marchaba él le dijo:_  
_-Volveremos a vernos, querida niña._  
_Al instante siguiente, la puerta se había cerrado tras ella_.

_...tan vacía y falta de contenido como la pizarra antes de entrar el profesor en la clase...__**»**_

Jostein Gaarder

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**(o una especie de prólogo)**

Sabía sobradamente que se había comportado de la peor forma posible. Había odiado, lastimado y asesinado. Había roto cuerpos y corazones, incluso el de su propia hija. Pero siempre en el fondo se había creído un ser sin maldad en el corazón. O tal vez no. Pero el hecho es que algo le había sucedido. Se había sacrificado por su pueblo. Había muerto, sí; eso era verdad y hasta pronunciarlo le raspaba la lengua. Ni siquiera a él se le ocurría la importancia que tendría este hecho para el designio de los Valar, y quizá lo llegaría a comprender alguna vez.

Pero el caso es que algo había sucedido. La separación del cuerpo y el espíritu había sido sumamente dolorosa. Las estancias de Mandos no eran un lugar tan agradable como se decía, o si se podía llamar lugar; puesto que no tenía materia ni tiempo sino una suerte de morada de espíritu inmortales. Inmortalidad. En verdad esa naturaleza tenía un sentido amplio. Le suplicó a Manwë, había expiado sus culpas, y ahora era diferente. Había renacido, en el sentido más literal; y su poder había crecido considerablemente. No solo por tratarse de un excelente guerrero, sino que su comprensión llegaba más lejos y sus emociones habían logrado la armonía. Así y todo seguía siendo capitán, eso le hubiera molestado a su "otro yo", pero ya no.

Rivendel era un lugar bonito. Por supuesto que no se comparaba con el esplendor de Gondolin, pero un pueblo tan nuevo necesitaba de un ejército nuevo; y allí estaba él. Aquel día no tenía nada para hacer, entonces salió a los jardines donde sabía que tenía lugar el entrenamiento de los reclutas. Quizá pudiera ayudar en algo, pero en verdad deseaba acallar las voces de culpabilidad que inundaban sus sentidos. Un orgulloso teniente observaba las pruebas de los potenciales reclutas. Los llamaba uno a uno y observaba su habilidad con la espada, el arco, sus maniobras defensivas, y demás. No parecían ser muy buenos. La expresión del teniente mostraba que no estaba nada complacido. El capitán avanzó hasta su lado y saludó educadamente.

-Buenos días, Lindir –resopló.

-¿Buenos? No. Estos muchachos son malos –el capitán intentó sonreír, pero sabía que no era oportuno-. Ya nada es como antes. Ni los guerreros ni las armas son tan buenos, me temo.

-Tampoco las fuerzas del mal –aventuró Glorfindel, en un intento de animar a su compañero de armas.

-¡Siguiente! –gritó el teniente ofuscado cuando el recluta falló de la forma más estrepitosa. Se quedaron observando en silencio, y era cierto, cada uno era peor que el anterior. Ahora hasta el optimista capitán resoplaba de hartazgo, entendía por qué al teniente le habían quitado el buen humor desde tan temprano.

El capitán dejó de prestar demasiada atención y comenzó a tramar el modo de irse de allí sin ofender a Lindir, necesitaba alguna buena excusa. En ese divague estaba cuando algo llamó su atención. Uno de los muchachos que se probaban para el ejército de Rivendel, de todos modos con la misma armadura y el mismo casco todos se veían iguales desde esa distancia. Pero algo había diferente, tenía una espada magnífica, casi tan larga como toda su estatura. Brillaba como el hielo más puro y cortó todos los maniquíes con toda facilidad. Era una espada de Gondolin, por Varda. Se maravilló al saber que no todo lo que él había conocido había desaparecido. Esa arma era un pequeño trozo de su pueblo, y le estrujó el alma. ¿Cómo diablos un recluta de poca monta podía costearse algo así? ¿O de dónde la había sacado? De pronto deseaba saber todo de él.

-Necesito algunos de ellos para mi patrulla, ¿crees que podrías dejarme hacer pruebas luego? –inquirió.

-¿Sólo los mejores para ti, Glorfindel?

-Sólo los mejores –repitió, y por un momento le pareció percibir que el teniente le tenía una cierta envidia.

-Quieres a ese –marcó la última palabra con evidente desagrado, pero el capitán no se dejó intimidar.

-Sí, si no es molestia –por primera vez en el día, sonrió.

-¡Recluta! ¡Aproxímese! –gritó Lindir con potencia y algo de molestia en el fondo. El joven se acercó caminando hasta llegar a una distancia prudencial de los dos oficiales, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Entonces se quitó el casco, y el capitán abrió muy grandes los ojos.

-A su servicio –dijo con firmeza y decisión. Pero el elfo se quedó callado. Esa mirada ya la había visto antes. Ese azul elegante, profundo, helado… y de alguna manera cálido, amigable incluso. La forma de su mandíbula, sus labios, hasta la larga melena de oro que caía para formar suaves rizos en las puntas. Todo eso ya lo había visto, igual que la espada que portaba. La había forjado con sus propias manos, estaba muy seguro de eso. No podía estar equivocado. Pero ella, ¿era posible?

-¿Cuál es su nombre, recluta? –inquirió cuando hubo recuperado la firmeza.

-Elennim, señor –respondió con seguridad. Eso lo confirmó, ya no tenía duda alguna. ¿Por qué era tan fría? ¿Lo odiaba desde antes de conocerlo, o no sabía nada de él? En todo caso, esa frialdad tan cálida también la había visto. La había conocido demasiado bien hacía tantos años. Intentó sobreponerse de la sorpresa, ante la mirada desconcertada del teniente, y volvió a intentar.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa espada? –la elfa subió una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Ese gesto, maldita sea, no era posible.

-Es una herencia de mi madre, señor –se sintió desfallecer pero no lo demostró. No tenía ya duda alguna. Quizá era esta la respuesta que buscaba para acallar las culpas que lo consumían por las noches, para redimirse en la Tierra Media como ya lo había hecho en Valinor.

-Bien –contestó fríamente-. Felicitaciones, es usted parte de mi patrulla –Elennim sonrió y estrechó la mano del capitán; pensando que en verdad las pruebas no habían sido tan difíciles. Se tomó el resto del día para instalarse en la nueva ciudad, sonriendo por haber encontrado un nuevo hogar.

* * *

_Bonjour, mes amis! Pues bien, ¿qué les parece? Es un experimento. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido seguirla. Ah, claro, quizá sería mejor leer primero Un viaje, un destino. Pero creo yo que perfectamente se puede leer en forma independiente. Creo que el experimento radica en el personaje de la mujer guerrera sin que se convierta en Mary Sue, caracterización a la que le huyo como si Morgoth me soplara la nuca._

_Por favor, cuentenme que opinan, que onda, pleeease! =D Eso se traduce a pedir que dejen review!_

_*Espacio publicitario* Somos blog, somos revista El Doblez en Wordpress y en Facebook._

_Au revoir, je's adore à tout le monde! Bisous!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"… del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños…"**

_**Treinta y ocho años antes.**_

Dianna conservaba esa gracia etérea que siempre había tenido, esos movimientos delicados y violentos a la vez que le habían valido que la consideraran entre los soldados, la mejor. Pero nunca había vuelto a blandir su espada. Se negaba, no quería saber nada con ninguna lucha. Incluso ahora parecía que se movía con más lentitud. Seguía siendo hermosa, pero era bien sabido que algo había cambiado en sus ojos castaños. Eran más opacos, y aunque Elen nunca había visto sus ojos brillar, muchas veces se lo habían mencionado.

Su madre solía salir a caminar sola. Le gustaba sentir el viento zumbando en sus oídos y andar entre los árboles hasta que las ramas se mezclaran suavemente con su cabello. En uno de esos usuales paseos recordó fugazmente las lecciones de Aredhel sobre el bosque. Era una enamorada de la naturaleza y parecía que si no era con sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba, era incapaz de ser feliz. Añoraba a su amiga. Aunque ahora viviera con Galadriel, lejos habían quedado esas épocas en que podían pasarse horas las tres bromeando en los jardines. Ya nada era como antes. Se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, e hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, pero no tuvo éxito. De hecho casi nunca lo tenía, y eran muy contados aquellos momentos de paz, los cuales solían provenir sólo de Elennim o de Galadriel como algo excepcional.

-¡_Noro lim_, Rochallor! –escuchó un grito muy cerca y eso la estremeció. Rochallor. El caballo de Fingolfin. Su esposo, su amado, el padre de su hija. Aquel que le hacía más falta que nadie en el mundo. Se acercó despacio hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellas palabras, con el corazón oprimido. Enseguida la vio. Su hija cabalgaba a una velocidad superlativa, como no sabía que fuera capaz. Con un perfecto equilibrio sobre el animal apuntaba su arco y disparaba hacia pequeños blancos que había colocado convenientemente entre las ramas de los árboles.

Nunca la había visto cabalgar de esa manera. Nunca la había visto en una muestra de tan grande habilidad. Esa mirada contradictoria, sus ojos apuntado con fiereza hacia los blancos, su larga cabellera danzando con cada movimiento. Se parecía tanto a él. Dianna se mordió el labio, debatida entre el pesar y el orgullo. Porque era claro que se sentía hinchada de orgullo cuando veía a su pequeñita convertida en tan formidable guerrera. Pero enseguida la duda comenzó a picarle. ¿Por qué entrenaba en secreto? ¿Por qué no le contaba qué era aquello que la turbaba?

Resopló. Sí, definitivamente se parecía a su padre, y sin quererlo; lanzó una risita. Pero Elen no se inmutó, y de pronto desenvainó una enorme espada para cortar ramas y arbustos a mansalva. Las pobres plantas no tenían la culpa de nada, pero aún así. La media elfa reconoció esa espada como la propia, que hacía rato había dejado de utilizar. La había tomado sin permiso, maldita sea. La observó terminar y descender del caballo, recién entonces se acercó.

-Buenas tardes Elen –sonrió, aunque pareció una sonrisa por demás forzada, y ella lo notó.

-Buenas tardes _naneth_ –respondió, con palpable incomodidad porque la hubiera encontrado en su entrenamiento secreto.

-¿Qué haces? –la pregunta era inevitable, pero la joven no pudo evitar que los colores le subieran a las mejillas. Eso le ocurría bastante a menudo, igual que a cierto elfo. Maldita sea, Dianna puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente.

-Oh, nada.

-Mientes muy mal, mi niña –sonrió, y esta vez fue auténtico-. Te hubiera prestado mi espada si me la hubieras pedido –la joven elfa bajó la mirada hacia sus pies.

-Lo siento _nana_ –susurró. Dianna no pudo con su genio y enseguida estaba abrazando firmemente a su hija. Ella sorbió por la nariz y tembló suavemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Elen se refregó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada –repitió.

-Siempre pensando que puedes solucionar todo sola, guardándote todo para ti misma con tal de no causarle pesar a los demás, sin que nadie pueda ayudarte hasta que es demasiado tarde –la joven se paró en seco, pensando en esas palabras, porque eran completamente ciertas. ¿Cómo podía saber eso sólo con haberla visto cabalgar? Quizá había subestimado la inteligencia de su madre, por tan silenciosa que era casi siempre.

-No necesito ayuda, estoy bien –balbuceó, y Dianna le sonrió.

-Algo te preocupa. Lo veo en tus ojos –asintió despacio-. No te preocupes, si no quieres contarme no hay problema. Pero cuando lo necesites, yo escucharé.

-Gracias –intentó poner la voz un poco más firme-. El hecho de que yo sea tan fácil de leer –se mordió el labio un momento- es perturbador. Eso no puede ser una ventaja ante ningún enemigo –Dianna volvió a reír.

-No eres fácil de leer, simplemente te conozco muy bien –Elen logró sonreír con tristeza.

-Por un momento pensé que era predecible.

-No, para nada. Sucede que eres igual a tu padre –se debatió por un momento entre sonreír o no hacerlo, y la joven pudo ver el pesar en sus ojos. Ella no lo pensó. Quizá era esa misma imprudencia de irse solo cabalgando a Angband o de hablar sin pensar, o callarse sin pensar.

-¿Cómo era? ¿Por qué nunca hablas sobre él? –y enseguida pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su madre, y deseó haberlo pensado un segundo para que ella no oyera esas palabras. Negó con la cabeza –Olvídalo. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada –suspiró-. No hablo de él porque lo extraño demasiado –Elen no pudo creerse que su madre se sincerara tanto de repente. Pero pensándolo mejor, nunca le había preguntado eso. De repente deseó saber más, con mucho más fervor que antes, creyendo que su madre le respondería de buena gana. En verdad no sabía nada de su padre, sólo tenía una carta que él le había escrito y no tenía siquiera demasiada idea de cómo era físicamente. Se imaginaba que era guapo y fuerte, pero era sólo eso, una idea. Sin embargo, sabía que cada pregunta que tuviera calaría fuerte en su madre y le estrujaría el alma. Se mordió el labio y decidió no decir más.

-Lo siento _nana_, no quise ponerte triste. Es que –se detuvo súbitamente-. Lo siento.

-Entiendo que sientas curiosidad. Francamente me ha sorprendido que tardes tanto en atreverte a preguntarlo –esa revelación la golpeó. Ciertamente su madre la conocía más de lo que ella pensaba.

-Oh –Dianna esbozó una media sonrisa.

-De verdad que te pareces mucho. Si no te entiendo, simplemente me pregunto qué haría tu padre –sonrieron juntas con tristeza. Elen tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Quiero saberlo todo, pero no quiero hacerte llorar.

-Tranquila. Mereces saberlo todo –había duda en su voz, era palpable.

-Quizá, podrías contarme algo nuevo cada día, entonces no sería tan duro como recordar todo junto, ¿qué tal? –asintió.

-Gran idea –pensó un momento- La primera vez que nos vimos, él salvó mi vida. Era presa de unas arañas, pero él me liberó y me curó. Y aunque no confiaba en él, tuvo el descaro de cobijarme entre sus brazos sin mi permiso. Fingí estar enojada, pero se sintió mejor que nada que hubiera sentido antes. Quizá lo amara incluso entonces –sonrió, pero secretamente estaba recordando el tacto de su piel, sus dedos limpiando suavemente sus heridas, la cadencia de su voz, la contradicción en sus ojos. _A mí me importas_, lo escuchó con tal claridad dentro de sí como hacía mucho no lo oía. Contárselo a su hija hacía los recuerdos mucho más vivos. Sintió un nudo en el pecho, le tembló el labio, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Se me ocurren muchas más preguntas, pero mañana entonces –Dianna asintió-. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo. Perdóname –sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza por largo rato; cada una desbordada por sus propios fantasmas.

* * *

Elennim recorría un bosque negro. Los árboles estaban tan pegados uno a otro que era imposible pasar entre ellos, y al final sólo quedaba un camino que seguir. El camino que los árboles quisieran abrirle. El bosque negro era en verdad un laberinto de perpetua oscuridad. El aire era tan pesado que incluso respirar dolía, como si en él hubiera agujas de hielo perforando sus pulmones. Sentía como si sus costillas se hubieran reducido a mero aserrín. Pero era incapaz de detenerse, aunque fuera sin rumbo, siempre adelante. Comenzó a sudar y jadear, la prueba era más dura que todo aquello que hubiera hecho jamás. Pero no había hecho nada jamás, siempre la habían tenido ahí protegida en su jaula de oro.

De pronto una humareda que parecía salir de todos lados la vez nublaba su vista. Los retazos del humo cambiaban de colores y formaban retratos frente a sus ojos. A veces veía a su madre, a Galadriel, a Celeborn, a Celebrian. Otras veces veía a otros que no conocía. Una vez llegó a ver de reojo, por una fracción de segundo, un elfo con larga melena de oro y ojos iguales a los suyos, con un estandarte en el pecho. Supo instintivamente que era su padre. El retrato de humo le sonrió, y se disipó. Siguió caminando envuelta en un dolor agónico, insoportable.

Entonces cayó de espaldas al suelo, y eso le provocaba un dolor que navegaba a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Entre los árboles negros sólo lograba ver una estrella, débil y lejana pero hermosa. Aunque le doliera como nada, logró levantar su brazo hacia el cielo, como si quisiera tomarla entre sus manos; aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros. Volvió a bajarlo hacia su pecho, arrugando su ropa con sus propias manos, aferrándose ¿a qué? No pudo evitar llorar y entre las lágrimas que nublaban su visión, sólo esa estrella lejana permanecía nítida.

-_Ada_ –balbuceó entre lágrimas, con la voz quebrada.

-Tranquila, todo está bien Elen –oyó esa voz, que parecía venir de todos lados y a la vez de ninguno, y lloró aun más fuerte, apretando sus párpados como si eso terminara con la pesadilla.

Unos suaves dedos limpiaron sus lágrimas, y sintió como alguien la acunaba entre sus brazos. Nada podía ver, pero sentía la calidez de un pecho desnudo, aspiraba su suave perfume, podía sentir su larga melena rozándola. Entonces el extraño que aun no había visto posó sus labios sobre los suyos, y fue lo más maravilloso que hubo sentido jamás. Su corazón se inundó de felicidad y supo que su destino era él. Siempre había temido seguir los pasos de su madre, viviendo sola en una zona gris entre la vida y morir de pena. Pero no era ese su camino, sino el camino de él, ese extraño que la besaba con pasión y amor.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, en una oscuridad ahora cálida, el extraño elfo –o ella creía que era un elfo- la poseía. La penetraba una y otra vez y ella no lo veía ni escuchaba, sino que era pura sensación. Sabía que gemía, que gritaba, que le entregaba todas sus sustancias como una ofrenda. Se desplomó sobre ella y besó sus pechos sin decir una palabra. Entonces abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron los suyos, de un verde vívido que recordaba los bosques más nuevos, su cabello cayendo en una larga melena de chocolate, su piel apenas curtida por el sol. Como un árbol brillante en medio del bosque negro.

Se despertó sudando de pronto, con la conciencia atormentada. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, pero hasta entonces nunca había sido tan vívido. Temblaba y se contraía con el éxtasis que el extraño del sueño le había provocado, y se sintió avergonzada. Además, su padre convivía con el extraño en el sueño y eso no le parecía correcto ni por asomo. Sólo un sueño, una fantasía adolescente, nada más. Se lo repetía cada noche que lo veía, hasta que se convenció de ello.

* * *

_Bonjour! Este capítulo no tiene mucho que ver con el anterior, no? Porque sucede mucho antes, es el punto A, y el otro el punto B. Ahora hay que llegar de uno a otro. Qué opinan hasta aca? Por cierto, Elen no es un clon de Fingolfin, tiene su propio carácter pero ser irá desarrollando conforme vaya aprendiendo algunas cosas. Por otro lado, cuál es el papel de Dianna en todo esto? se quedaría de brazos cruzados o haría algo? qué creen?_ _No olviden el tema del sueño reiterativo e.e_

_Gracias por supuesto por las reviews y tanto amor! Espero que les haya gustado este cap ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**"… en algún punto, sencillamente era atreverse a dar un primer paso…"**

_**Diez años después.**_

-¿Qué ocurre? –Celebrian se acercó a Elen por detrás, y la sobresaltó.

-Nada –escondió su rostro entre su cabello para que su amiga no notara que había estado llorando, pero no hubo caso.

-¿El sueño del extraño de ojos verdes otra vez? –asintió.

-Cada vez descubro algo nuevo. Creo que es un elfo silvano, pero me intriga por qué sigo teniendo esa fantasía después de tantos años.

-A lo mejor existe y te está buscando –sonrió, en un intento por animarla.

-Cállate, no seas idiota –a la elfa se le borró la sonrisa, y enseguida Elen se disculpó. Siempre hablaba sin pensar, y esa cualidad le había traído más de un inconveniente.

-Pero no es por el sueño que lloras.

-No –dejó que el viento meciera sus cabellos y observó la bella Eregion a sus pies. Suspiró. Odiaba la maldita ciudad, esa melancolía que tenían todos, esa manía de quedarse mirando al oeste por horas. Odiaba a Galadriel por haber tenido la brillante idea de establecerse allí, odiaba a su madre por no dejarla salir; y en realidad la amaba y se odiaba a ella misma por odiarla. Sabía que su madre lloraba por culpa de ella, porque era ella la que le preguntaba cosas sobre su padre sabiendo que no deseaba hablar de él, y se odiaba por hacerlo pero no podía detenerse. Suspiró.

-¿Y por qué lloras? ¿Puedo ayudar? –Celebrian volvió a sonreír.

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, y mi madre está un poco –se detuvo y buscó las palabras- como es ella, pero peor.

-Lo siento.

-No sé cuántos años se cumplen –suspiró, con evidente pesar-. ¿Qué tal si me ocurriera a mí? ¿Si me convirtiera en eso?

-¿En qué, Elen?

-En alguien como ella. Vagando sola por el mundo sin poder morir. Más le hubiera valido elegir una vida mortal –Celebrian subió una ceja.

-No creo que ese sea tu destino, en verdad.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? –la elfa negó con la cabeza. Hubo un largo rato de silencio-. Debo irme –Elennim se quedó sola otra vez, oyendo sólo la vibración del viento en sus oídos.

* * *

Dianna dormía con los ojos cerrados y los abrió de pronto. Bien, quizá sea una redundancia decir eso, pero es que los elfos duermen con los ojos abiertos; pero no ella, la media elfa. Supo que debía buscar a su hija, porque iba a irse muy lejos y no podría seguir viviendo si la perdiera. Ella era su razón para seguir, para levantarse cada día. La encontró en los establos, susurrándole a Rochallor palabras dulces en sindarin.

-No te vayas –balbuceó, con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué caso tiene que me quede? ¿Si por más que me esfuerce igual te sientes sola? –levantó la voz, con hielo en sus ojos y sin ninguna duda. Dianna reconocía esa mirada, la había visto algunas pocas veces, y se había inclinado ante esos ojos. No sintió culpa de la dureza de sus palabras, las dijo sin pensar; pero hacía cincuenta años que les daba vueltas en la cabeza. Desde que había encontrado un pergamino con su letra, con una sola palabra en él.

-Lo siento –bajó la mirada, y Elen se apenó enseguida por haber sido tan grosera-. ¿A dónde vas?

-A Rivendel primero, Celebrian quiere que la acompañe, creo que le gusta el Lord ese –puso los ojos en blanco y resopló con hartazgo-. Puede ser tan pendeja a veces. Y después, donde me lleven mis pies –dejó esa frase en el aire, como si los puntos suspensivos se dibujaran entre ellas.

-Sólo prométeme que volverás. Por favor –sollozó Dianna.

-Lo prometo, _nana_ –y con esto se abrazaron por largo rato. Pero iba a irse más pronto que tarde a un viaje sin destino fijo, buscando vaya uno a saber que cosa, en un caballo blanco que se llamaba Rochallor. Dianna suspiró y tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas. Pero en el fondo, agradecía que se pareciera tanto a él; porque ella nunca se había sentido del todo digna a su lado.

-Adiós –susurró Elen, y se alejó despacio ante la mirada atenta de la media elfa.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días en Rivendel y Elen lo encontraba aburridísimo. De todos modos sólo estaba de paso, pero no tenía idea de hacia donde iría. A Elrond no podía preguntarle, porque Celebrian no lo dejaba solo ni un minuto; y aunque no tuviera secretos con su amiga, no quería discutir con ella los términos de su viaje. Pero tenía muy claro que ya no quería ir a ninguna ciudad de los elfos. Casi no conocía a nadie más. Alguna vez, muchos años atrás, había visto a lo lejos una patrulla de hombres. Pero nada más, y ella quería conocer la variedad del mundo y cada una de sus razas, sus ciudades, sus paisajes. Por eso cuando escuchó furtivamente que una comitiva de comercio iba a partir hacia la vecina ciudad de Moria, no lo pensó dos veces y se decidió a ir con ellos.

Le habían dicho que el viaje era peligroso, que no era lugar para una niña inexperta como ella, que debajo de las minas se ahogaría y entraría en pánico. Pero con la insensatez que caracterizaba a toda su casa, y un poco de su propia grosería, acabó contestando que le importaba un carajo. Estaba cansada de que la subestimaran, algo que tenía en común con su hermano Turgon, aunque ella no lo sabía. Para sus adentros, rogaba a Manwë que le dé una oportunidad para probar su calidad de guerrera. Pero el viaje fue por demás tranquilo.

A sólo un día de camino de Moria la comitiva se detuvo en un campamento. Como Elen no conocía a nadie, tenía una carpa para ella sola. Allí soñó confusamente con ojos verdes y cabellos de chocolate, con ese hermoso extraño, el elfo sindar, el bosque negro. En el sueño se besaban y acariciaban con pasión, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, rozándose, sudando, jugando. Luego el extraño la envolvió contra su pecho y, por primera vez todos esos años, le habló en un susurro.

-Mi reina –le sonrió.

-No lo soy. No soy nada –sollozó contra su pecho desnudo.

-Podrías reclamar el título de Reina Suprema de los Noldor si lo quisieras –esa revelación la atravesó, nunca lo había pensado así. Siempre pensó que el título le correspondería a Galadriel, hija de Finarfin, Rey Supremo en Valinor. De todos modos Elen era lo único que quedaba de la casa de Fingolfin, al menos en modo directo, y tendría tanto derecho como su prima. Pero lo desechó en un momento. No era lo que buscaba, en verdad.

-No lo quiero, te quiero a ti. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo, mi amor, ¿no me reconoces? –negó con la cabeza y el extraño bajó la mirada-. Siempre te amaré, Elennim. Te estoy esperando –y con esto se despertó sola en la tienda camino a Moria, llorando a lágrima viva. ¿Podría ser posible que el extraño que siempre la poseía en sueños existiera en verdad?

Un grito de dolor la sacó de su ensoñación. Abandonó rápidamente la tienda e intentó seguir la voz, de dónde provendría; era claro que alguien necesitaba ayuda. Corrió por la oscuridad de las llanuras rocosas, en profunda soledad; y recordó fugazmente el bosque negro del sueño de momentos anteriores. El grito se repitió y esta vez pudo reconocer que la voz era aguda, como de un niño. Se detuvo a las orillas de un arrollo rápido. Aunque fuera una noche oscura podía notar la potencia del torrente de agua entre las piedras y lo peligroso e insensato que sería cruzarlo a nado.

Gritó en lengua común, quizá el dueño de la vocecita pudiera escucharla. Lo repitió algunas veces, recorriendo la orilla, pero no hubo respuesta. Quizá quien fuera había caído al río. Había llegado tarde. Vaya, que bien había probado su calidad si no era capaz de encontrar a un niñito que había caído a un río o algo así. Pensó que tal vez no fuera tan buena guerrera como pensaba que era, y le apretó el pecho. Pero un momento después volvió a oírlo.

Entonces lo vio. Era un niñito más pequeño de lo que hubiera visto jamás, llorando desconsoladamente, con una de sus piernas atrapada entre dos rocas en la orilla. Se acercó despacio, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. Aunque el pequeño pareció asustarse, la desafió con la mirada. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, verdes como el bosque; podía notarlo aun en medio de esa oscuridad. Recordó al muchacho del sueño, pero no podía ser, porque ese era un elfo, ¿o no?

-Hola –balbuceó al niño cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca-. Soy Elennim –sonrió, en un intento por tranquilizarlo, por distraerlo del dolor de tener su piernita entre las rocas.

-Soy Gani –contestó, y fue apenas audible- ¿Qué eres? –balbuceó.

-Soy una elfa –extendió su mano y entrelazó sus finos dedos con los del pequeño. Ese contacto lo calmó, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, y la miró fijamente.

-Oh –exclamó-. Yo soy un enano.

-Ya veo. ¿Eres de Moria? ¿Estás perdido? –asintió- Podrías venir con nosotros, vamos hacia allá.

-Estoy atorado –sollozó-. Me duele –el lamento del pequeño le estrujó el alma, y frunció el seño.

Comenzó a explorar la grieta intentando dilucidar el mejor modo de ejercer su fuerza sin lastimar al niño. Enseguida notó que no había caso, los huesos de Gani ya estaban rotos, y no podía dejarlo allí solo. O bien moriría de hambre, o se ahogaría al subir la marea, o quedaría a merced de cualquier bestia salvaje. Eso no era una opción. Tiró un poco, y el enano lanzó un grito. Volvió a llorar con mucha más fuerza, y sin pensarlo acabó abrazando a la elfa. Se aferró a su ropa y se apretó contra su pecho. Era tan pequeñito, deseaba protegerlo más que a nada. Acarició su espalda con movimientos circulares y lo besó con dulzura entre los mechones de su cabello.

-No me dejes –balbuceó entre lágrimas-. No quiero morir. Tengo miedo –se le quebró la voz, y siguió llorando.

-Tranquilo pequeñito –le respondió con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz-. No pasará nada, todo está bien –se le ocurrió de pronto que si lo distraía del dolor que lo envolvía, quizá podría volver a tirar antes de que él pudiera decir nada. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Gani?

-Quince –balbuceó, preguntándose a qué diablos venía eso.

-¿Y esos son muchos o pocos para un enano? Yo nunca había visto un enano –admitió.

-Pocos. Yo nunca había visto una elfa, seguro tienes muchos años.

-Tengo doscientos setenta y siete –sonrió-. Son pocos, en verdad.

-Oh –exclamó, sorprendido por esa revelación. Y antes de que pudiera acabar de exhalar el aire, Elen tiró con más fuerza que antes, liberando la pierna del enano de entre las rocas. Pero no le salió bien.

Con el impulso que había hecho para liberarlo, ambos cayeron hacia atrás, directo al río rápido. La cabeza de Gani acabó contra una roca y pronto perdió la conciencia. La elfa puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente, no había prestado suficiente atención, la había jodido. Sostuvo con fuerza al enano y lo protegió contra su pecho, intentando mantener su cabeza fuera del agua. Lo cual era bastante complicado. Cada vez que intentaba tomarse de alguna roca, o rozar el lecho del río, se resbalaba. De vez en cuando una roca la golpeaba con violencia, ya que protegía al niño de los golpes utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo. De pronto pudo degustar el sabor de su propia sangre. Maldita sea, que forma más idiota de morir. Si su padre, el Rey Supremo, aquel que había herido a Morgoth siete veces y lo había hecho sentir temor la viera ahora, seguramente sentiría vergüenza.

Una visión le heló la sangre. Adelante había una cascada. No tenía idea que tan alta sería, pero comenzó a desesperar intentando agarrarse de algo. Nada. Las rocas musgosas y sus dedos sangrantes no hacían buena combinación. A pocos metros de la caída le entró el pánico. Protegió la cabeza de Gani contra su pecho y se encomendó a Varda y a Aulë, hasta que ambos cayeron.

* * *

_Buenas! hasta aquí este cap, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Este a mí no me gustó demasiado en particular, no ocurre demasiado, más interesante es más adelante! Gracias por leer, besos! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4  
**

**"…tenderte la mano, sencillamente un poder asombroso…"**

Elen abrió de pronto sus ojos contradictorios, tomando aire en grandes cantidades, como si hubiera pasado varios minutos bajo el agua. Pero en verdad estaba en un lecho sencillo, envuelta entre frazadas calentitas. Miró a su alrededor. No era ningún reino enano, eso era seguro. Estaba en una galería entre columnas finamente labradas con detalles en oro, y más allá un precioso balcón desde donde se veían las estrellas. Sin embargo, no lograba reconocer ninguna de las constelaciones que conocía, y eso la confundió.

Todo le dolía. Si no fuera porque podía moverse, hubiera pensado que se había roto todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo. Tan solo respirar era doloroso. Observó que estaba cubierta en vendas aquí y allá, vendas que olían a menta y lavanda. Con gran dificultad se sentó en la cama, y no pudo evitar romper en llanto. Con su rostro escondido entre sus manos, percibió a alguien sentarse a su lado y pasar sus finos brazos por alrededor de sus hombros. Pero no era el muchacho de ojos verdes, conocía su aroma demasiado bien, era alguien más. El elfo la abrazó con dulzura y la acunó contra su pecho. Comenzó a recorrer su nuca con las yemas de los dedos, y esa caricia pronto la relajó. Canturreó en susurros y la meció un poco, hasta que dejó de llorar.

-Lo siento –balbuceó la joven elfa cuando logró articular palabra-. Fallé, no sirvo para esto. No soy como tú –sorbió con la nariz, como una niña pequeña-. Te avergüenzas de mí –él subió las cejas y pudo percibir como una sombra atravesó sus ojos de hielo, iguales a los de ella.

-Nunca, mi niña. Jamás podría avergonzarme de ti. Al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. De la adulta en que te has convertido –le sonrió, con toda la fuerza de su corazón, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus finos dedos.

-Sólo soy una niña malcriada –sollozó.

-No pienses tan mal de ti misma –la besó en la mejilla, y pudo saborear sus lágrimas-. Me gusta verte sonreír. Tienes una sonrisa igual a la de tu madre, pero lamento que ya no la muestra muy seguido –Elen hizo un esfuerzo, y le dedicó a su padre una sonrisa triste, que él respondió- Gracias –susurró.

-Te necesito –admitió, con la voz quebrada.

-Estoy aquí. Siempre te cuidaré –con una seña le indicó que lo siguiera, y la ayudó a incorporarse. La sostuvo con firmeza por la cintura y caminaron muy despacio. Cada paso era doloroso. Cada vez que sus pies se apoyaban en el suelo, el dolor de disparaba hacia cada célula. Fingolfin calmaba a su hija con la suave cadencia de su voz, con palabras dulces en la lengua de los altos elfos.

Sólo caminando a su lado pudo notar lo alto que era, y lo observó mejor. Nunca antes lo había visto, al menos no con tanta claridad. Quizá sí en un sueño, por una fracción de segundo, pero nunca así. Se detuvieron al borde del balcón, observando las estrellas de Varda, y un verde valle que se extendía por debajo. Y más allá, la bruma del mar. Eso le hizo un nudo en el pecho.

-Papi –susurró, y no pudo más que sonreír ante esa palabra tan pequeñita pero que significaba tanto.

-Dime, Elen –no había soltado su cintura, no quería hacerlo, supo que caería si él no la sostenía.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –se mordió el labio.

-Son los jardines de Irmo. Es un lugar donde todas las criaturas de Ëa pueden encontrar descanso y curación. Por eso pensé que te gustaría venir aquí.

-¿Tu me trajiste? –asintió- ¿Eso quiere decir que –se mordió el labio- he muerto?

-No, claro que no, mi niña. Lo que más deseo es que puedas ver muchas primaveras más, por favor, cuídate. La insensatez ha sido mi perdición, y aunque sé que tu también la tienes, debo pedirte que andes con más cuidado que yo –asintió.

-Te lo prometo, _ada_ –hizo un esfuerzo, y le sonrió- Entonces, ¿qué diablos hago aquí? No entiendo nada –se mordió el labio aún más fuerte, intentando no llorar.

-Has estado muy cerca, mi niña. Pero prometí que siempre te cuidaría, y así lo hice. Sin embargo, me ha parecido pertinente regalarte un sueño, sólo para ti.

-¿Es esto un sueño?

-Sí, pero uno bueno –el elfo le sonrió-. Necesitaba verte, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te necesito y extraño, mi niña –suspiró-. Cuanto has crecido. Eres increíble.

-Nunca me había gustado tanta melancolía, hasta ahora –Fingolfin río con ganas-. Deberías visitar mis sueños más seguido.

-No estabas lista. Sólo se puede cuando hace falta, en verdad –Elen reflexionó un momento en silencio sobre los misterios de Arda, o sobre el inmenso poder de su padre, que aún desde fuera del mundo de los vivos era capaz de hacer algo como esto, de reconfortarla de este modo. De pronto su expresión cambió. Sonrió, esta vez de felicidad, y ambos pares de ojos contradictorios se hicieron cálidos.

-Gracias. De verdad –tomó aire y recargó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-No se merecen. Quisiera poder hacer más –admitió el elfo, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos-. Te amo Elennim.

-Yo también a ti, papi –balbuceó, con un hilo de voz- ¿No le regalas sueños a _naneth_ también? –inquirió.

-Algunas veces. Pero sirven más para hacerla llorar que para reconfortarla, no sé por qué no soy capaz de ayudarla –se mordió el labio-. Eso me hace desdichado, la verdad.

-Sé como te sientes, por eso me fui de Eregion, ¿crees que fue un error? –Fingolfin negó ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Tu destino es hacer grandes cosas, y ahí no podías hacerlas. Dianna es fuerte, más de lo que tú crees. No tienes idea todo lo que ha pasado, todo aquello que lucha por olvidar, de su vida antes de nosotros. Estará bien. De otro modo ya habría muerto de pena hace rato.

-¿Crees que eso ocurrirá ahora que me he marchado? –de pronto la culpa la abrumó, pero el elfo volvió a negar.

-No. Está muy orgullosa de ti, siempre lo ha estado.

-No lo sabía –el nudo en su pecho se apretó un poco más.

-Que impaciente eres, me recuerdas a mí –lanzó una risita-. Hay mucho que aún no sabes. Hay muchos y muy complejos motivos detrás de todo lo que hace tu madre, y los demás. Date tiempo para aprender. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, tómatelo con calma. Nunca has sido del todo feliz, y yo quisiera que lo seas.

-Tienes razón. Gracias por tus consejos –hundió su rostro en su pecho, oyendo el suave latido de su corazón.

-Descansa, mi pequeñita –balbuceó, y sintió que el sueño la vencía y se le cerraban los ojos.

-Espera, no quiero irme aun. Hay algo que quiero saber, quizá puedas ayudarme.

-Intentaré –aventuró el rey elfo.

-Hace muchos años tengo un sueño, estoy en un bosque de una negrura impenetrable, y encuentro allí a mi amor verdadero. No sé su nombre, y hasta hace poco pensé que era una fantasía, pero no estoy tan segura. ¿Crees que existe realmente?

-Es probable. Quizá aun no nace, y se comunica contigo de ese modo –era posible, nunca lo había pensado así-. Además, ese lugar suena mucho a Mirkwood –los ojos de Elen brillaron de esperanza.

-¿Dónde está eso? Debería ir.

-Todavía no existe, hasta la próxima era. Ahora mismo es un reino nuevo, conocido como el Bosque Verde. Allí reina Oropher, se hizo una ciudad bonita de cavernas doradas, inspirada en Nargothrond –la elfa recordó los infelices días en que había vivido allí y le punzó el corazón.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Está en el Oeste?

-No, al norte. Estoy seguro que cuando despiertes tendrán un mapa –sonrió.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, sólo un rato más. Por favor –Fingolfin sonrió con dulzura y asintió. No podía decirle que no a esa súplica de su hijita.

La acompañó otra vez hacia el lecho, y allí la arropó entre las frazadas. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle en susurros, contándole historias de batallas pasadas, de momentos dulces y felices. Acarició la línea de su mandíbula con los nudillos, y sonrió mientras ella luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Recordó cómo había descubierto que cerraba los ojos para dormir, igual que Dianna. También rememoró lo pequeñita que era, entraba entera en sus dos manos extendidas. Recordó cómo se había dormido en su pecho, y haberla visto alimentarse de su esposa. Sonrió enormemente y acarició sus largos rizos de oro.

Luego de varias historias, Elen se quedó dormida. Fingolfin no dejó de mimarla, de susurrarle palabras dulces y sinceras, no quería soltar sus manos. En silencio, encomendó a Varda a su pequeñita, su estrella blanca, y la besó en la frente. Entonces se retiró, con el corazón oprimido; y la dejó dormir.

* * *

Primero sintió un frío atroz. Eso era algo raro para un elfo, que podía atravesar la nieve por días sin sentir frío ni en las puntas de sus dedos. Supo que era frío porque tembló, y segundos después sintió el calor del sol acariciándole la piel. Sin embargo, todo estaba oscuro. Le costaba abrir los párpados, como si pesaran lo que una montaña. Primero vio todo borroso, pero enseguida distinguió el techo de mármol y supuso que estaba en Moria. Comprendió que se había desmayado y recién entonces había despertado.

Entonces recordó el dolor, o en realidad sus heridas se lo recordaron. Se sintió enferma, con una jaqueca espantosa y el estómago quemándole; pero lo peor era el dolor de sus músculos. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan mal. Tenía los labios secos como arena, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No pudo evitar abrir los labios en un lamento de profundo dolor. Creyó recordar a personas gritando cuando la encontraron a orillas del río, sin pulso alguno, temiendo lo peor. Recordó los gritos del pequeño Gani, y alguien preguntando a los gritos si se habría roto la espalda.

Estaba completamente sola, y eso le achicó el corazón. Nadie se había molestado, ni siquiera nadie de su propia compañía. Sin embargo, seguía pensando en el maravilloso y misterioso sueño con su padre. Le agradeció reverencialmente por haberla cuidado. De otro modo probablemente habría muerto, por insensata nada más. Tendría que controlar esa parte de sí, si no quería que para ella fuera también una perdición. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Buenas tardes –saludó una enana, o eso creía, porque se parecía bastante a un enano-. Mi nombre es Gluna. Soy curandera aquí en Moria –Elen hizo un esfuerzo por asentir.

-¿Cómo está Gani? –se precipitó.

-Se pondrá bien, gracias a ti –sonrió.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? –siguió.

-Tres días –la elfa abrió muy grandes sus ojos, eso le sorprendió-. Tienes tres huesos rotos, en tu pantorrilla, tu clavícula y una costilla inferior. Todo del lado izquierdo. Todo lo demás son golpes superficiales que se hincharán, pero con las hierbas adecuadas no pasará de eso. Descansa –volvió a sonreír.

-Te agradezco, Gluna. Por cierto, ¿podrías llamar a Lindir? –subió una ceja.

-Temo que no conozco al señor.

-El teniente, el jefe de mi patrulla –Gluna negó con la cabeza, pero enseguida pareció recordar.

-Oh si, creo que una comitiva de Rivendel pasó por aquí hace unos días, pero ya partieron. Temo que quizá te han dado por muerta, lo siento.

-Probablemente pensaron que me había largado y no se molestaron en buscarme. El teniente no me registra –admitió derrotada.

-Eres bienvenida aquí, has salvado a uno de nuestros niños y eso tiene valor. Quédate hasta que estés bien –y bajando la mirada en una pequeña reverencia, se retiró de la habitación. Elen cerró los ojos y rememoró todos los consejos de su padre, y deseó con toda la fuerza de su corazón volver a soñar con él. Pero por más que lo intentaba, ya no lo lograba. Supuso que eran cosas de él, no dependía de ella.

Saberse herida y abandonada le encogió el alma. Apretó los párpados y no pudo más que tratar de descansar, esta vez intentando soñar con el muchacho de ojos verdes. Pero al final, sólo vio al pequeño Gani tironeándole de la ropa.

* * *

_Buenas! Qué opinan de este momento de ternura? Ya es muy loco? Deja en evidencia que no puedo despegarme de Fingolfin? jajajajja. No, les juro que no voy a abusar de este recurso, sólo en momentos importantes y enigmáticos. Bah como es él, no? Es verdad que siempre Lindir es el títere jajajaja pobre. Que opinan de Gani con ojos verdes? Es el del sueño o no es? Mmm dejo el suspenso. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias por las reviews. Besos enorrrrrmes!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Buenas! Nota técnica para hoy, antes de empezar. Si el separador es ":::" ocurre paralelamente. Si es una raya ocurre en momento distinto. Me di cuenta que no había puesto los significados de las palabras en sindarin, igual si leyeron la primera parte ya las saben, pero anyway. Espero no olvidarme de ninguna expresión, sino me preguntan. Espero que les guste este cap! Vamos a decirle a mi querida Dianna que no ha sido olvidada, ya verán *suspenso* jajajaja._

_Meleth nin: amor mío_  
_Melthinmir nin: mi joya dorada_  
_Vanimelda: hermosa mía_  
_Ion nin: hijo/a mio/a._  
_Naugrim: enano_  
_Ada(r): papi-padre_  
_Nana/Naneth: mami/madre._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**"…tuvo que nacer algo donde antes no había nada…"**

El poder de recuperación de los elfos era algo extraordinario, y unos días después de aquello Elen se encontraba bien. Físicamente. Por lo demás, no sólo estaba más confundida que antes sino que se sentía algo sola entre enanos. Nadie se hubiera atrevido a echarla, pero llegó un momento en que la miraban insistentemente de reojo como preguntándose cuándo se marcharía la forastera. Se había sentido algo sola en Eregion. Pero no lo estaba, y ahora sí. Bien, ella se lo había buscado. Decidió que era un buen momento para ir a ver a Gani.

:::

Lo primero que sintió fue frío, y lo supo porque ya lo había sentido antes. El invierno de Beleriand siempre había sido crudo, y sólo con el tacto de tu piel sabía que era su propio reino. Dianna se acurrucó aún más entre las sábanas tratando de borrar esas sensaciones de su cuerpo. Pero entonces sintió algo diferente, piel suave y cálida recorriendo su nuca. Instintivamente llevó su propia mano hacia ese lugar, en un intento por comprobar que en verdad no había nada, o sería el roce de las sábanas. Millones de veces le había pasado aquello, así que no se preocupó. Pero chocó contra unos dedos que se entrelazaron entre los de ella, y lejos de preocuparse sonrió y los apretó fuerte.

:::

Lo encontró aún en la enfermería, con su pierna quebrada colgando en alto, y jugueteando con su propio cabello, haciendo y deshaciendo unas trenzas desprolijas. Se detuvo de súbito cuando vio a la elfa. No la había visto bien antes, en la oscuridad de la noche y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Pensó de pronto que era la criatura más preciosa que había visto en su corta vida, y por un momento deseó llevársela lejos y hacerla su esposa. ¿Qué diablos había sido ese pensamiento? Era extraño, esas dudas lo asaltaron, y se mordió el labio intentando disimular.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeño? –susurró, y fue la voz más dulce que hubiera oído. No supo qué contestar a eso, entonces simplemente asintió- Has sido muy valiente.

-Gracias –respondió con una vocecita casi imperceptible.

-¿Por qué estás triste, Gani? –inquirió, y el enano negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy triste.

:::

-_Melthinmir nin_ –susurró, y en respuesta sintió un beso pequeño detrás de su oreja, que la hizo temblar- ¿Un sueño bueno, o perdí la cordura? –el elfo lanzó una risita.

-No seas tonta –y otro beso-. Un sueño bueno. Abre tus ojos, _meleth nin_ –y ella obedeció, cruzando sus ojos castaños con los azules de él, a centímetros apenas. Se acercó de súbito y chocó sus labios con los de ella, saboreando esa dulzura que alegraba su alma. Se besaron y acariciaron con el amor que la expectación de muchos años había creado, y sólo cuando se hubieron saciado la media elfa se atrevió a hablar.

-Así que nuestra habitación en Gondolin, lindo detalle –sonrió enormemente, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hacía muchos años que no pasabas por mis sueños –Fingolfin no se molestó con el reproche, sino que sólo sonrió.

-No es tan fácil, si dependiera de mí pasaría todas tus noches contigo.

-Lo sé –esta vez fue ella quien lo besó suavemente, pasando sus dedos por su larga melena de oro-. ¿Qué querías decirme?

:::

-Mientes muy mal. Cuéntame –volvió a sonreír y él escondió su rostro tapándose entre las sábanas, con las mejillas ardiendo, avergonzado. Pero a Elen sólo le pareció encantador.

-Estoy triste porque no volveré a verte –la elfa subió una ceja.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Eso dicen, que no eres de aquí y pronto te ahogarás en las minas y querrás irte como si el mismísimo Morgoth te soplara en la nuca –la elfa lanzó una carcajada, pero la asaltó el pensamiento de que para su padre esa metáfora había sido verdad, y recordando el sueño le estrujó el pecho.

:::

-Quería preguntarte, ¿por qué no eres feliz, _meleth nin_? –a la media elfa se le borró la sonrisa y el dolor se hizo patente en sus ojos.

-Porque te extraño, mi señor. No quiero dejarte ir, lo siento –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y él la apretó contra sí.

-Siempre estoy contigo, aunque no me veas –la besó una vez más e hizo un esfuerzo por no sonar agresivo-. Búscate otra excusa.

-Excusa –gruñó Dianna, aferrándose a él.

-Bien, entonces quizá deberías seguirme a las estancias de Mandos. Salta. Yo te atajo del otro lado –comentó con dureza, y era algo extraño que fuera capaz de decir algo tan horrible y frío cuando la abrazaba con tanta dulzura.

:::

-Podría quedarme un poco –pensó un momento- ¿Cabalgaste alguna vez en un caballo grande? Yo podría llevarte, ¿eso te gustaría? –la expresión del niño cambió, y sonrió mientras asentía.

:::

-No, aun no. Prefiero quedarme un poco más, por Elen –el elfo tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la observó con firmeza, hasta el fondo de su mirada. Recién entonces notó que él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Crees que ella no es feliz por mi culpa?

-No –sentenció-. Ella ha crecido y le toca hacer su propio camino, déjala; estoy hablando de ti –suspiró, y la besó antes de seguir-. No lo hagas por ella, y ciertamente no lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ti. Sé feliz porque tú te lo mereces, porque eres increíble y perfectamente capaz. Nadie debe definir tu esencia, ni tu padre, ni Elen, ni yo. Nadie –esas palabras se enterraron hondo en el corazón de la media elfa, y las meditó por unos momentos.

-Entiendo –sólo pudo susurrar.

:::

Elen se quedó un buen rato con el niño. Así descubrió que los padres del pequeño habían muerto y no le quedaba familia alguna, en verdad estaba bastante solo. Sintió empatía por él y deseó protegerlo y ayudarlo, al menos por un tiempo. Pero sospechó, aun desde el primer momento que lo vio, que el naugrim siempre sería su amigo. Acabó riendo a carcajadas y olvidando el dolor de su herida. La elfa dejó que el pequeño jugara con sus largos rizos, practicando hacer y deshacer las trenzas que antes había hecho en su propio cabello. Por supuesto, ella no tenía idea del significado que tenía para los enanos ese sencillo acto.

:::

-Anímate, mi amor. Aún tienes un papel importante en esta tierra, y para eso debes atreverte a dar rienda suelta a todo lo que eres. Nadie debe definirte, más que tú. ¿Lo comprendes? –asintió.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo –admitió.

-Yo sé que sí, _meleth nin_. Igual si caes, estaré a tu lado para darte una mano –sonrió, y Dianna sonrió con él.

-Gracias –suspiró, y dejó que el aroma de su piel la llenara, cerrando los ojos, relajando su corazón por una vez-. ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

-Vaya, eres insaciable, no pierdes el tiempo –rieron-. Claro que sí.

-Te amo, mi señor –y con esto se lanzó a sus labios con fuerza.

-Siempre te amaré a ti, esposa mía –susurró entre sus labios, y se dejó llevar por esas caricias que tanto añoraba.

* * *

Más temprano que tarde, y aun en contra de los consejos de los sanadores, Gani se fue de la enfermería. Estaba encantado por el ofrecimiento de Elen, y no había dejado de hablar en muchos días de cuanto deseaba cabalgar en un caballo grande. Por eso cuando vio a Rochallor fue fenomenal. De pronto el pequeño naugrim deseó conocer todo el mundo, pensando que el reino donde vivía que le parecía tan grande era en verdad pequeñito. Quería hacerse amigos de todas las razas, aprender todas las lenguas, y encontrar el amor. O quizá ya lo había encontrado, eso lo pensaba cada vez que veía a Elen. Pensó que ella era una adulta joven y él sólo un niñito, pero concluyó que no importaba, porque él crecería pronto y ella seguiría igual.

No dejaba de recordar su abrazo, su protección, sentir su piel delicada contra la propia. Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía ensancharse su pecho. La sintió detrás de él sobre el lomo del animal, rozando su espalda, mezclando su cabello con el suyo. La sensación de velocidad y adrenalina que le provocaba lo lejos del suelo que lo dejaba el animal, junto con el viento zumbando en sus oídos había sido una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Era feliz, y deseó que ese momento durara para siempre.

-Elen –susurró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo se dice "te amo" en élfico? –y a ella no le sorprendió, porque ya le había preguntado muchas palabras antes, y se la pasaba preguntando cosas sobre los elfos.

-_Gi melin_ –le contestó cortésmente.

-_Gi melin_ –repitió el enano, aunque no logró reproducir la belleza con que lo había dicho. Cabalgaron en silencio por largo rato, con el sol acariciándoles la piel, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Los días se fueron alargando. Cada vez que Elen atinaba a seguir el viaje, que en definitiva aun no había empezado del todo, Gani le suplicaba que se quedara sólo unos días más. Fue para ella como el hermanito menor que nunca había tenido. Pero para él nada más lejos de la verdad. Y así de pronto pasó un año, y luego otro. Los enanos de Moria se acostumbraron a la presencia de la elfa, y jamás le retiraron la bienvenida. No volvieron a hacerla sentir apresurada para irse. Ella le enseñó al naugrim a hablar en sindarin, y él a su vez le enseñó el khazdûl, en secreto porque los enanos son reticentes a que alguien de otra raza aprenda su lengua.

Sin embargo, para Elen el reino enano no era un hogar. Nunca dejaría de sentirse una forastera, una invasora. Cuando la media elfa se enteró de qué significaba todo aquello de trenzarse el cabello, no le molestó realmente. Le habían dicho que se hacía con aquellos que nos importan, y a ella le importaba en verdad el pequeño Gani, así que no lo vio como algo inadecuado. De todos modos, era algo normal que la miraran de reojo o hicieran comentarios por lo bajo, pero supuso que era por la eterna enemistad entre elfos y enanos, quizá desde que los naugrim habían saqueado Menengroth y asesinado a Thingol. O algo así, de la primera era no sabía casi nada.

El sueño del muchacho de ojos verdes no había vuelto a aparecer, y en cierto momento comenzó a preguntarse si el elfo silvano no era en realidad Gani un poco mayor. Pero con sólo observarlo directo a los ojos notó que no podía ser así. Eran verdes sí, pero diferentes. Y era a ese extraño de quien no sabía su nombre ni absolutamente nada a quien extrañaba. Se sintió estúpida por extrañar un sueño, por haberse enamorado de alguien que jamás había visto. No era capaz de olvidar cada facción de su rostro, el roce de su cabello, las yemas de sus dedos, su aroma, las adorables pecas que recorrían su espalda y en el sueño jugaba a unir los puntos, con besos. Debería ir a buscarlo, su padre le había indicado a donde ir. Era lejos sí, pero sólo le quedaba emprender el viaje y tener mucha, mucha suerte. Pero había algo que la detenía, y era Gani.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**"…no es sensato ni insensato, sino que todo el mundo tiene cierto sentimiento hacia el bien de los demás…"**

Aquel era un gran día en el bosque del norte. El príncipe cumplía cien años, alcanzando la mayoría de edad. El elfo ya no era un niñito, y eso significaba que tendría cargos importantes en el reino de su padre. Era bueno, generoso y amoroso; y por eso lo que más le preocupaban eran las personas que vivían en el Bosque Verde. No sólo se preocupaba por proteger las fronteras, sino también porque todos gocen de buena salud, tengan alimento suficiente y un lecho calentito en el invierno. Por las damas no se preocupaba, aunque las observaba con deleite; no conocía a ninguna que hubiera llegado a conmover su corazón aunque por todos sentía un gran aprecio. Pero eso no lo desanimaba. El príncipe Thranduil siempre vestía su mejor sonrisa, y por eso era amado por todo su pueblo, pero desconfiado y algo solitario.

Durante la segunda edad, y sabiendo que muchos de entre su pueblo habían vivido las terribles guerras de la primera, el tiempo de paz era más apreciado que nunca. Pero el mal no había dejado de existir, y por eso el rey Oropher había organizado patrullas cada vez más fuertes para proteger las fronteras de su reino. Era como un santuario, y juró que jamás ninguna criatura de las sombras pisaría un solo centímetro del Bosque Verde. A partir de ahora habría ser su hijo quien se encargara de organizar, armar y dirigir las patrullas fronterizas. Quizá podría objetar que era demasiada responsabilidad para alguien tan joven, pero el rey conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie, y sabía que era perfectamente capaz.

Pero eso no quitaba que en su primer patrullaje el príncipe se sintiera con los nervios crispados. Repasaba en su cabeza todo aquello que podría ir mal, qué situaciones no podría controlar aunque eran perfectamente plausibles de suceder. Sintió temor pero no lo demostró, porque era su primera vez, la primera impresión que dejaría en sus flamantes soldados y ciertamente deseaba probar su calidad. Suspiró y dejó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, en evidente tensión. Todo va bien, se repetía. Todo va bien y lo esperaba una gran felicitación de parte de su padre, y más importante aun, que fueran capaces de verlo como un líder. De todos modos algún día sería el rey, y en verdad necesitaba de eso.

Todo iba bien hasta que oyó un aullido muy a lo lejos. Se engañó repitiéndose que había sido su imaginación, pero lo cierto era que todos habían oído lo mismo. A regañadientes, no tuvo más opción que guiar a la tropa a investigar. Mientras cabalgaban volvieron a oír ese sonido aterrador, y otra vez; cada vez más cerca. Maldita sea, Thranduil maldecía su mala suerte. Malditos wargos, podrían haber elegido otro día para despertarse de la hibernación de varios meses, aunque hubiera sido el día siguiente. Como temía y esperaba, más temprano que tarde hallaron una guarida de wargos salvajes. Era una cueva angosta entre las rocas, y no tenía ni idea cuántas de esas criaturas podía haber allí dentro. Podrían ser dos, o veinte; y era esa incertidumbre la que lo llenó de preocupación.

No se detuvo a pensar, no pudo hacerlo; y dio la orden de atacar. Siempre había sido bueno para aparentar un temple que no siempre se correspondía con el interior. ¿Hipocresía? Tal vez, pero necesitaba que los soldados lo tomen en serio si iba a comandarlos, y no podría hacerlo si lo veían como un niñito de papi. Con facilidad mataron al primero, sólo un par de flechas en el cuello. Su aullido de dolor provocó que enseguida avanzaran los demás, y eran tantos como había temido. Quince o veinte, y ellos eran sólo diez; una clara desventaja. Rogaba por que no muera nadie en su primer día, suplicaba a todo lo sagrado. Cuando las bestias se acercaron más, debieron cambiar las flechas por las espadas.

Para Thranduil era un doble desafío. No sólo debía prestar la adecuada atención para dar las órdenes sino también para cuidarse a sí mismo y llevarse cuantos wargos pudiera. Nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, de hecho era la primera vez que veía un wargo tan de cerca. El inexperto príncipe estaba en secreto aterrado, pero disimulaba. Con un movimiento hábil le abrió la garganta a una de las horrendas bestias. Eso fue suficiente para que otro animal intentara vengar al primero y se lanzara con furia sobre él. Debió hacer un esfuerzo para esquivarlo, pero lo logró. Cruzaron sus miradas por un momento y el elfo logró saltar en el segundo justo en que el wargo lo atacaba. Subió a su espalda, se aferró al pelaje con fuerza, y en un segundo atravesó la columna del animal con su espada.

La adrenalina bombeaba por sus venas, había estado demasiado cerca. Con un rápido vistazo comprobó que nadie estaba herido de gravedad, y eso lo alivió. En poco tiempo los wargos serían historia. No debía olvidar destruir la guarida para evitar que volvieran allí. Esa fracción de segundo de distracción le jugó en contra. Se giró en el momento justo para ver un wargo especialmente enorme atestándole un zarpazo en la espalda. Lo levantó en el aire y no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor al caer pesadamente. Rodó unos centímetros rápidamente por el suelo para evitar que el poderoso animal lo aplastara con sus garras.

Sentía un dolor inmenso, pero pudo levantarse con dificultad y algo de lentitud. Y fue por eso que la bestia ahora le aventajaba en velocidad. En un movimiento que le tomó fracciones de segundo, se lanzó hacia el príncipe elfo con sus fauces por completo abiertas, acertándolas en su torso. Thranduil no pudo contener un grito desesperado al sentir los dientes del wargo atravesando su armadura y clavándose en su carne. Con facilidad lo levantó del suelo, y fugazmente rogó porque fuera sólo carne en vez de algún órgano destrozado. Pero aun tenía la espada en su mano, y sacando hasta lo último de sus fuerzas, la apuntó hacia la enorme cabeza del animal. Le dio en uno de los ojos, y enterró el metal hasta que hubiera jurado que le atravesó el cráneo por entero. Entonces el wargo cayó muerto pesadamente, y su enorme cabeza fue a parar sobre el maltrecho torso del príncipe.

Respiraba frenéticamente intentando liberarse de ese peso muerto que facilitaba la salida de sangre y dificultaba la entrada de aire. Enseguida los soldados le ayudaron, pero debían volver a la batalla. Un solo elfo se quedó al lado de Thranduil en ese momento, lo ayudó a incorporarse, y lo alejó como pudo del medio de la batalla. Se resguardaron tras unos árboles, y recién entonces el soldado ayudó a su señor a quitarse la armadura. Era un alivio. Así lograba respirar un poco mejor. Le dio de beber de la cantimplora que llevaba con él, y limpió precariamente las heridas con el agua que quedaba. De todos modos, era mejor que nada.

-Gracias, gracias –susurró el príncipe, era apenas audible, pero el soldado se conmovió por el fervor que ponía en agradecerle. Entonces le sonrió, y el elfo logró sostenerle la mirada.

-No es nada, mi señor. Ahora estése quieto y en silencio, por favor –Thranduil asintió débilmente y dejó que el joven elfo limpiara las heridas. Le aplicó distintas hierbas y pomadas, al menos provisoriamente, pero él no podía distinguirlas. Supuso que era el sanador del grupo, pero nunca había intercambiado ni una palabra con él. Se sintió culpable por no haberse tomado el trabajo para conocer la patrulla de la que formaba parte, y se prometió que lo haría en cuanto pudiera. Le vendó con firmeza aunque los vendajes enseguida se tiñeron de rojo, y le informó que lo cosería más tarde. Le repetía que no se duerma, que haga un esfuerzo y no cierre los ojos. Cerrar los ojos era sin duda una mala señal. El príncipe pensó fugazmente que le costaría menos si hablaba con él, e hizo un gran esfuerzo por que le saliera la voz.

-Muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Aldaril, mi señor –respondió-. ¿Será más fácil que no se duerma si le hablo?

-Sí, sí –susurró.

-Pues bien mi señor, parece que usted es un muchacho también –Thranduil torció las comisuras de sus labios en lo que parecía ser un intento de sonrisa.

-Un muchacho tonto, mira lo que he hecho –se lamentó.

-Eso no es cierto, mi señor. Ha abatido más wargos que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Deja de llamarme así, Aldaril. Mi padre es un señor. Yo sólo soy Thranduil, si hasta tenemos la misma edad, ¿o no? –el sanador le sonrió.

-Creo que algo así –el resto de los soldados no tardó. Tomaron al príncipe herido y lo colocaron enseguida sobre un caballo, que enfiló a toda velocidad para el palacio. El resto de la comitiva se dedicó a terminar el patrullaje, intentando dilucidar si habría más wargos, pero al final no hubo otros incidentes.

Para Thranduil, ese rápido viaje fue aún peor que sentir los dientes de tamaña bestia entre su carne. Con cada paso del caballo, con cada pequeño rebote sobre la tierra, sentía la sangre salir con un poco más de fuerza. Quizá si no hubiera sido por el cuidado del joven sanador, ya se habría desangrado antes de llegar al palacio. Oropher no iba a estar nada complacido. Había fallado. Por eso cerró los ojos, sin dormir, siguiendo la indicación. Cuando cosieron sus heridas, sintió las finas agujas atravesándole la carne, y fue aún peor. Pronto se dejó llevar por la fiebre, y no supo más nada.

Un escalofrío lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y ahogar un grito. Sentía que el dolor lo partía al medio. Ahora era de noche, era evidente que había dormido algunas horas. Sintió el pecho apretado por las vendas, y enseguida notó que el escalofrío venía de un trapo helado que habían colocado en su frente. El autor de esa acción contra la fiebre, que le había provocado una sensación tan desagradable, lo miraba fijamente con algo de pesar. Esos ojos verdes y esa melena castaña ya los había visto, o creía haberlo hecho. Los recuerdos luego de la mordedura eran algo confusos.

-Lo siento –se excusó, mirando por un momento el trapo helado en su frente, y luego al príncipe a los ojos otra vez.

-Aldaril –susurró, y él sonrió. Eso sí lo recordaba, había sonreído varias veces. Eso le gustaba de él, que pudiera sonreír aun en medio de la desventura; y le daba envidia en cierto modo porque él no era capaz de hacerlo.

-A tu servicio, Thranduil –se preguntó fugazmente por qué lo llamaba por su nombre, pero luego recordó que él se lo había pedido.

-¿No me voy a morir? –el sanador lanzó una risita e hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia.

-Oh no, no es nada; eres muy fuerte. Más que ese wargo –eso conmovió al príncipe, puesto que ahora se consideraba más débil que nunca.

-¿Tu crees?

-He visto a elfos morir por mucho menos que esto –sonrió otra vez-. Unos días de descanso y medicina y quedarás como nuevo –por primera vez, Thranduil sonrió con él. Era de buena madera ese joven elfo, lo sabía; y veía tanto en común con él. Pero a la vez le parecía mucho más valiente, que incluso era capaz de sonreír. Entonces lo notó, y se sintió como si fuera un niño otra vez, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Soy un elfo solitario, Aldaril –comenzó.

-Eso se ve a simple vista –lo interrumpió con una risita-. No deberías serlo, todos te apreciamos, y si te abrieras un poco la gente mataría por tu amistad.

-Seguro que tú sí tienes muchos amigos. Sonríes mucho –pero el elfo negó con la cabeza.

-No, no muchos. Pocos, pero los mejores –sonrió, qué sorpresa. Thranduil dudó un momento, pero no tenía nada que perder, y lo soltó.

-Quizá te suene estúpido, pero para mí sería un honor que me consideres tu amigo –Aldaril agrandó esa sonrisa.

-No es estúpido, sería un honor. Amigo de un príncipe, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? –lanzó una carcajada, y Thranduil se alegró de veras.

Varios años pasaron desde aquel día, y ambos elfos jamás dejaron que nada se interpusiera entre su amistad. Se valoraban y ayudaban como nunca les había ocurrido con ningún otro. El príncipe sabía que era para él como el hermano que nunca había tenido, que no era sólo aprecio como podía apreciar a las estrellas o a los árboles, sino que en verdad lo quería. Uno hubiera dado la vida por el otro de ser necesario. Aprendieron juntos las responsabilidades del reino y formaron un equipo poderoso. Uno encargado de la seguridad, el otro de la salud; y fueron recordados en el Bosque Verde como los mejores en lo suyo. Esta vez, el rey Oropher estaba complacido, y tuvo al muchacho en alta estima. Tanto que llegó a considerarlo como su segundo hijo. Sabía que él no sólo podía sanar el cuerpo, sino también el alma; con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía pegada, como había sanado a Thranduil aquel día. Sus habilidades fueron cantadas por los lugares más dispares, hasta que incluso algunos llegaron a considerarlo el mejor sanador de la Tierra Media. Pero cuando alguien decía algo como eso, sólo podía teñir sus mejillas de rojo intenso y reír nerviosamente.


	7. Chapter 7

_Buenas! Recuerdan el primer Easter Egg? Bien, es de aquí. Desde las minas de Moria hasta el Bosque Verde, este capítulo va por todos lados jajaja. Espero que les guste el triángulo que empieza a asomarse por aquí. No, no le tengo lástima a Gani, más adelante verán por qué, chan chan. _

_By the way, en un pedido de nuestros maravillosos fans escribí un spin off sobre el pasado de Aldaril, que quizá sirva para entender un poco mejor, quizá no en este momento pero sí luego, pueden buscarlo en El Doblez (en wordpress). Igual no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero nada! _

_En fin, siguiendo con la historia, espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**"…no soy un extraño…"**

Elennim estaba harta. En verdad nunca se había sentido tan despreciada como aquel día, y eso era mucho decir. Luego de una enérgica discusión con las cocineras de Moria que había acabado con que le lanzaran hasta con los cubiertos, salió. Necesitaba el aire libre, se sentía ahogada dentro de las minas. Siempre le había sucedido, pero nunca como ahora. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué diablos se quedaba en el reino enano por tanto tiempo, si no tenía nada que hacer allí. Nada. Se dirigió hacia el árbol más alto que pudo encontrar y subió a la rama más alta.

Observó con deleite las estrellas de Varda, y eso la animó un poco. Pero más allá podía ver Rivendel y Eregion, y le estrujó el corazón pensar en todos aquellos que había dejado atrás. Pensó en su madre, se preguntó si estaría bien. Pobre Dianna, suspiró, ella había sido una buena madre e igualmente la había despreciado. Pero no podía volver a Eregion con la cola entre las patas porque extrañaba a su mami. Era terca y orgullosa como su padre, y no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Sin embargo estos años habían sido completamente inútiles, o quizá lo único que hubo sacado de ellos habría sido la amistad de Gani. Hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y dejó que su imaginación viaje muy lejos, hasta que durmió.

Por primera vez en muchos años, soñó con el muchacho de ojos verdes. En el sueño estaba exactamente allí, en ese árbol con ella. Nada decía, pero la envolvía en un abrazo vibrante y fresco que de alguna manera traía el aroma del bosque. El elfo recorría sus pómulos y su cuello con pequeños besos que eran más dulces que nada que hubiera sentido jamás. Elen no pudo más y rompió a llorar. Era toda esa ira contenida, esa sensación de que algo iba mal, de que no debía estar allí. Y él recogía sus lágrimas con besos, y le regalaba las caricias más suaves. La media elfa hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se dejó llevar por el aroma de su piel, hasta que de a poco dejó de llorar.

-Te amo, extraño –susurró Elen, y enseguida se sintió estúpida por haberlo dicho en voz alta. Pero él le sonrió, de oreja a oreja. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, y recién entonces notó que siempre en los sueños sonreía mucho. Eso la animó.

-No soy un extraño, mi amor –la besó suavemente, y siguió-. Pero me alegra oírlo. También te amo Elennim –ella sonrió, y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.

-Pero no sé ni siquiera tu nombre –remató, y él entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No quiero esperarte más. Soy impaciente, ¿sabes? ¿Tengo que ir yo a buscarte? Eso sería más difícil, si ambos viajamos sin rumbo, de tan ancho el mundo –sonrió, y eso había sido una revelación. Nunca en sus muy escasos diálogos en el vívido sueño le había dicho algo como eso.

-Yo quiero ir, bello extraño. Es que –se detuvo de súbito, y él la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-No tengas miedo, _vanimelda_. Estoy aquí, te lo prometo. Te necesito. Es una súplica –sonrió con evidente tristeza, pero siempre sonreía.

Por largo rato se quedaron así, muy pegados uno a otro como intentando arrancarse del sueño, o no despertar jamás de aquello. Pero enseguida Elen volvió a estar sola en ese árbol, había transpirado, llorado y gritado sin saberlo. Y los ojos verdes que la miraban desconcertados ahora, eran los de Gani. No había sonrisa, sino decepción, y eso le dolió profundamente.

* * *

Un grito de dolor resonó en todo el campamento de la patrulla del Bosque Verde. El elfo se despertó con la conciencia atormentada, empapado en sudor y llorando a lágrima viva. Respiraba frenéticamente y no era capaz de controlarse. Sus compañeros se quejaron entre sueños, y el joven se vio obligado a salir a tomar un poco de aire. Maldito sueño, lo lastimaba más de lo que era capaz de curar. Tan bueno era para ayudar a los demás, pero no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Se tumbó en la hierba observando las estrellas y trató de relajarse. Se imaginó fugazmente que ella en algún lugar del mundo estaba mirando las mismas estrellas que él, y algo debía significar que ella misma tuviera nombre de estrella. Elennim, la estrella blanca. Suspiró y se perdió en esos puntitos blancos a lo lejos. Momentos después se hizo un ovillo, sentado en el suelo con sus brazos envolviendo sus rodillas, y el rostro escondido. Aunque no pudiera verlo, no se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre, amigo mío? –preguntó el otro y se sentó a su lado.

-Me ama –sollozó el primero-. Me ama y sin embargo no viene, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso es una broma cruel? Aunque le suplique, no viene –se le quebró la voz, y ya no era capaz de sonreír.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Aldaril?

-Olvídalo –se disculpó-. Es un sueño tonto.

-No lo olvidaré, porque yo nunca te había visto así.

-Así, ¿cómo?

-Destrozado –sentenció Thranduil, mientras el otro agradecía para sus adentros de poder contar siempre con su amigo. Aunque se sentía extraño el sentirse destrozado sólo por un sueño reiterativo con una elfa que probablemente no existía más allá de su fantasía. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se preguntó si el príncipe pensaría que había perdido la cordura. Pero por tantos años se había guardado todo ese dolor que no pudo hacer más que contar todo, lanzando por la borda ese famoso temple y buen humor que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Toda esa noche, Aldaril confesó sus sueños desde hacía muchos, muchos años. Le contó sobre Elen y cada detalle sobre ella. Habló sobre la suavidad de su piel, de sus labios perfectos, de lo bien que olía su cuello, cómo su larga melena de oro se mecía con el viento en delicados rizos. Pero sobre todo, habló de la contradicción en sus ojos azules, del dolor y los misterios que había visto en su mirada, a la vez llena de esperanza. No pudo siquiera callarse sobre las bellas sensaciones que había sentido al hacerle el amor, o cómo le estrujaba el alma verla llorar. Porque él era un sanador, y lo que más quería era curarla y que fuera realmente feliz, que nunca volviera a sentir dolor alguno ni en el cuerpo ni en el alma.

El príncipe Thranduil escuchó con atención, y comenzó a hacerse una idea muy vívida de cómo era Elen. Por alguna razón, lo hizo pensar en un capitán de Imladris que habían conocido en uno de sus viajes, Glorfindel. Aldaril estuvo de acuerdo en que se parecía un poco a él, pero bastaba con mirarla a los ojos para saber que era diferente y no podía tener demasiado que ver con él. Por un largo rato el príncipe reflexionó en silencio ante la mirada expectante de su amigo, y entonces recordó a alguien que conocía.

-Yo creo que conozco a Elen. Es de aquí. Elenshael se llama, luz de estrella –pero Aldaril enseguida negó, ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No es de aquí. Es Noldor, estoy muy seguro –pero Thranduil resopló.

-Podríamos ir a saludarla, como quien no quiere la cosa y luego me dices –lanzó una risita, y el sanador no pudo evitar contagiarse de la jovial alegría de su amigo; y al final acabó aceptando aunque no de muy buena gana.

* * *

Gani ya no era un niño. Se había convertido en un vigoroso joven, con fibrosos músculos de acero y una resistencia que casi ningún otro guerrero podía igualar. Se había convertido en soldado, pero nunca había sido necesario en ninguna batalla. Esos ojos verdes se habían teñido de sabiduría con los años, mientras su cabello castaño crecía en una larga melena, y la piel de su mandíbula comenzaba a dejar asomar una típica barba. Era guapísimo, todas lo decían; y más de una vez le habían dicho que ya era buena hora de que contrajera matrimonio, o un compromiso al menos. Como Elen comprobaría años más tarde, lo cierto es que se parecía mucho a su hijo menor, Kili. Aunque para eso faltaba mucho, y será tema para otra historia.

Pues ocurría que Gani sólo tenía ojos para la elfa. Ella siempre lo había tratado como a un hermano, y él siempre había sabido que eso era un error. La amaba con todo lo que era, con cada célula de sí, y la hubiera acompañado hasta los Muros del Mundo de buena gana. Aunque nunca había salido de Moria. Hacía todo por complacerla y ayudarla, con la esperanza de que en algún momento ella pudiera ver el afecto sincero detrás de esas acciones, y aceptara amarlo.

Por eso cuando la oyó decirle a alguien que lo amaba en sueños, sintió un profundo dolor. Descubrió entonces que había algún otro que era merecedor del amor de la media elfa, y él sabía bien que los elfos aman para siempre, pero ¿los medios elfos también? ¿Qué tipo de destino había elegido Elen? ¿O aún no había elegido? Por primera vez, sintió celos. Deseó tomar a ese extraño y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Pero luego pensaba que si ella lo amaba, no era quien para interferir en su felicidad, pero ¿por qué diablos no le explicaba qué sucedía con él? ¿No confiaba en él como para contarle algo así? Si Dianna hubiera estado ahí, seguramente hubiera reído diciendo que era igual a su padre respecto a eso, pero el naugrim no lo sabía.

-¿Por qué lloras? –se animó a preguntarle.

-No es nada, déjalo –contestó entre sollozos.

-Mientes muy mal –negó con la cabeza, pero en el fondo le divirtió poder usar esa frase que en realidad era autoría de ella.

-Partiré mañana al despuntar el alba –sentenció, y el enano abrió muy grandes los ojos, y hubiera jurado que escuchó su corazón terminar de partirse. Si era acaso él quien le estaba haciendo sufrir de esta manera, lo encontraría y lo mataría. Lo juró para sus adentros, con firme convicción.

-Iré contigo –sentenció finalmente.

-Déjalo, es algo que debo hacer sola. De todos modos te agradezco, Gani.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso –remató fríamente, pero Elen sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Haz lo que quieras –admitió, y a él le dolió como una puñalada que a ella le diera más o menos lo mismo si él iba o no. Sentía que iba a perderla para siempre, y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Sólo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza, y pudo sentir el dolor en su piel, junto con las lágrimas humedeciéndole la ropa. Pero ni aunque intentara con toda la fuerza de su alma lograba reconfortarla. Eso lo hacía desdichado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**"…en un momento, se supo indigno…"**

Según el mapa eran sólo diez días de viaje hasta el borde del Bosque Verde, pero con el torpe pony de Gani se alargó a catorce, y eso fastidiaba a Elennim. Durante el viaje se había vuelto más callada, sin decir ni una sola palabra sobre su propósito en recorrer las ochenta y algo de millas que los separaban del borde del bosque. Y era sólo el borde, porque adentrándose en él era la otra mitad del camino, y no había duda de que avanzarían más lentamente. Allí era fácil perderse, y más aun cuando no se sabe que es lo que se busca. O quizá sí, pero el naugrim estaba por entero desorientado.

Si hubiera sido como antes, él hubiera sido inmensamente feliz en ese viaje. Lo que más quería era conocer el ancho mundo y todas sus razas, y ahora lo estaba conociendo. Sin embargo, deseaba que Elen se comportara como aquella primera vez que montó a Rochallor, pero ya nada era igual. Se había enamorado de otro, esa era la triste realidad, pero no iba a dejar de luchar por ella. Debía tener paciencia, lo confesaría en el momento adecuado, y mientras tanto seguiría a su servicio como siempre.

Sin embargo, cuando Gani vio por primera vez la muralla de árboles que marcaba el inicio del bosque, se atemorizó. Nunca había visto nada como eso, y supo que aunque era hermoso, también sería peligroso. Elen no se detuvo a pensar, sino que desmontó y siguió a pie sin decir una palabra. El enano corrió unos pasos para evitar quedar atrás, y tironeó un poco de su capa de viaje, como un niño pequeño. Eso le recordó otra época, y le hizo sonreír. Vaya, la primera sonrisa en todo el viaje. Le alegró el alma, y con más fuerza, siguió.

-Y ya me habían dicho que los días de viaje con los Noldor eran días fríos –ironizó con una sonrisa, y Elen pensó en esa expresión y dónde diablos la había oído antes. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, y siguió caminando.

-Sólo en esta era, Gani –suspiró, y él temió haber tocado una herida sin quererlo-. Hubieras visto a Finrod. Cuando yo vivía en Nargothrond –se detuvo, sonrió y buscó las palabras-. Era un buen rey, y al igual que mi hermano. Pero cuando Finrod y Turgon se juntaban no había quien los haga parar de charlar y bromear.

-Siempre ha habido alegría jovial en los corazones de los elfos –y ella asintió-. Me temo que esta era los ha deprimido –ambos lanzaron una carcajada.

-Pero no a mí, yo nací aquí y ahora que ni Beleriand ni Doriath existen puedo decir con todas las letras que el mundo es bellísimo. Quizá es porque no sé casi nada de lo que me estoy perdiendo –rió, pero recordó fugazmente el dolor en los ojos de Dianna, y Gani notó que sería mejor callar.

Parecía que el bosque le hacía recuperar a Elen algo de buen humor, porque había vuelto a las charlas y bromas. Eso hacía que la noche en el bosque no sea tan atemorizante para el joven naugrim. Se había sentido tan fuerte y buen soldado, pero recién entonces comprendía lo joven que era y lo poco que sabía en verdad. Era además la primera vez que pensaba sobre la experiencia y sabiduría de la media elfa. Siempre la había visto tan joven que no pensó jamás en los años que había vivido.

Pero dos días después, si bien la elfa mantenía su buen humor, Gani estaba fastidiado. Lo cierto es que moría de hambre, pero no había más que comer que unas cuantas raíces. A ella no le importaba, se las llevaba a la boca como si fuera lo más delicioso sobre la tierra, pero el enano prefería algo más sustancial, algo que lo saciara. Furtivamente le pareció oler el aroma de la carne asándose, pero cuando se lo comentó a Elen le dijo que era improbable, que los elfos del Bosque Verde no comían carne. Gani pensó que debía ser una vida horrible sin saborear un jugoso venado por toda la eternidad, pero enseguida volvió a olerlo. Se escabulló entre los árboles siguiendo su olfato, y la media elfa no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

Poco rato después Gani logró dar con un claro en el que estaba instalado un modesto campamento. Una patrulla de diez elfos se organizaba en dos grandes carpas, con un fogón en el centro. Las bellas criaturas reían y bebían alrededor del fuego, cantando canciones alegres y comiendo a grandes mordiscos, pero sin perder la enorme delicadeza de cualquier elfo. Salió de entre los árboles para dirigirse a un rincón más o menos apartado donde parecían haber improvisado una despensa, y Elen falló en su intento de detenerlo. Era obvio para ella que ya habían escuchado la pesada respiración del naugrim hacía rato y sólo esperaban encontrarlo con las manos en la masa para apresarlo. Y así fue, pronto tenía una espada al cuello.

Elen debió taparse la boca para no gritar desde donde estaba escondida, pero no fue suficiente. Cuando subió la mirada, se encontró con la fina espada de un esbelto elfo. Iba mejor vestido que los demás y varios anillos adornaban sus dedos, así que supuso que sería el jefe de la patrulla, o alguien importante. Pero nada dijo, sino que la llevó a punta de espada junto con Gani y los apresaron a ambos. Ella le lanzó al naugrim una mirada asesina, y aunque su mirada transmitía disculpas, hizo caso omiso. Estaba enojadísima, había arruinado su viaje por un poco de comida nada más.

En los días que viajaron en calidad de prisioneros al palacio de Oropher, la elfa no dijo una palabra. El enano se sintió desdichado, sabía que había arruinado todo y que posiblemente su amada lo odiara. Su tráquea se hacía más angosta por contener las lágrimas que no salían, y sentía su corazón romperse una y otra vez. A ella tuvieron la delicadeza de preguntarle qué hacían allí, pero cuando la respuesta fue que buscaba a alguien pero no sabía quien era, no les cayó en gracia. No creyeron una palabra de la explicación de Elen, y al final ambos terminaron en la celda más mugrosa y profunda del palacio.

Gani se hizo un ovillo en una esquina de la celda, atrapando sus piernas flexionadas entre sus brazos, y cuando estaba seguro de que ella no lo veía, lloró. Nunca había llorado así, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su corazón. La había perdido, quizá para siempre, y por su estupidez nada más. Tan idiota había sido que después de tantos años de amistad, había perdido frente a un misterioso extraño. Incluso respirar era doloroso, porque el aire no lograba llegar a los pulmones del enano. Cuando subió la mirada encontró la de Elen, de pie frente a él y mirándolo severamente, como si agujas de hielo salieran disparadas de sus ojos. Se le hacía tan alta e imponente desde allí abajo, y él era tan pequeñito e indigno, ¿cómo había pretendido que ella lo amara?

-Perdóname, perdóname –balbuceó con la voz quebrada. Eso la conmovió, resopló y ablandó un poco su expresión poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Te mataré, eres un idiota –sentenció calmadamente, pero esas palabras calaron hondo en él, y juró que hasta oyó su corazón romperse-. Ya cálmate, Gani.

-No, no, yo sólo quería ayudar –siguió balbuceando, y a ella le recordó cómo se ponía cuando siendo un niño hacía una travesura.

-Tranquilízate. Simplemente no me hables por un rato, voy a pensar que diablos haremos ahora –resopló, y se instaló en la otra punta de la celda a mirar el techo y jugar con su cabello, en profunda reflexión. El enano sintió en su pecho un dolor agónico, le dolía más que nada, casi no podía respirar. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al dolor.

Para Elen esto no estaba nada bien. ¿Cómo podría buscar al extraño misterioso entre la vasta población del Bosque Verde si estaba encarcelada? Si antes necesitaba suerte, ahora necesitaba un milagro. Cerró los ojos e intentó soñar con él, poder ver vívidamente las adorables pecas que manchaban su espalda, su dócil cabello de chocolate, o hasta lo suaves que eran las yemas de sus dedos. Pero sobre todo, anhelaba su sonrisa, esa que parecía iluminar el mundo entero; y que hubiera sido capaz de incendiar el Bosque completamente sólo por verlo sonreír. Recordaba su aroma, aspiró profundamente y lo sintió dentro de sí. Dormitando, susurró que lo amaba. Era la segunda vez que lo pronunciaba en voz alta, aunque aún no lo hubiera conocido. Pero lo amaba de verdad y no podía esperar a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Gani la oyó y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Sintió una puntada en el corazón y enseguida su respiración se tornó casi imposible, aunque inflara su pecho frenéticamente. El dolor era tan intenso que se retorcía en el piso. Enseguida, Elen acudió a su lado, alarmada. El enano entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la apretó con fuerza. Acarició su cabello enmarañado con suavidad, y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras en kazdûl, pero era inútil. El joven lloraba a lágrima viva y se retorcía de dolor. Ella no entendía por qué se había sentido tan mal últimamente, pero en especial ahora y de pronto. Más pronto que tarde, Elen comenzó a desesperar y no vio más opción que pedir ayuda. Se acercó a los barrotes de la pequeña abertura de la puerta para informar que el prisionero estaba enfermo, suplicando por un sanador.

:::

Thranduil también pasaba por un momento de profunda reflexión. Un naugrim había intentado robar su campamento, y no iba a creerse que sólo el hambre lo motivaba. Además iba con la elfa, le había dicho que buscaba a alguien, pero no sabía quien era. Elen pensó en decirle que lo había visto en sueños, pero recordando los consejos de su padre sobre controlar la insensatez, imaginó que no sería prudente. El príncipe del bosque acabaría pensando que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza. Desconfiaba del enano, pero le intrigaba a quién buscaría. Sirvió una copa de vino y la bebió lentamente, mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello. Recordó sobre todo la vívida idea que tenía sobre los sueños de Aldaril, y por momentos parecían historias complementarias, aunque luego parecían no tener el menor sentido. Además, ¿qué papel jugaba el enano en esa historia?

Un elfo alegre pero agotado entró en ese momento interrumpiendo las reflexiones de su amigo. Se mordió el labio, confiaba en él más que en nadie, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Se debatió entre contarle sus preocupaciones o no. El sanador sonrió, podía darse cuenta de los debates internos del príncipe, y lo animó con la mirada. Pero lamentablemente, no sabía demasiado. Aldaril anheló saber más, mientras se preguntaba cómo averiguarlo sin llamar la atención. Ambos elfos meditaron sobre aquello mientras vaciaban lentamente sus copas. No tenía excusa alguna para visitar esa celda, pero no podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Un guardia le dio la excusa perfecta. Entró de pronto para informarle a Thranduil que habían enviado un sanador a ver al naugrim que estaba prisionero, pero Aldaril se adelantó e informó que se ocuparía personalmente. Trataron de disuadirlo, no era buena idea que un sanador real se ocupara de los prisioneros, menos aun si ese prisionero era un enano. Pero no hubo forma de convencerlo de lo contrario, y con el apoyo del príncipe, emprendió el viaje hacia los calabozos. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. A cada escalón que bajaba, más se llenaba de ansiedad su corazón. En verdad no tenía nada, sólo una extraña excusa y el presentimiento de Thranduil, pero aún así era mil veces mejor que no haber tenido nada.

La celda estaba prácticamente en penumbras. Una débil antorcha iluminaba toda la estancia, mientras el enano se retorcía en un rincón entre las sombras. La elfa estaba a su lado, sólo observando con impotencia. A ninguno de los dos podía distinguirlos demasiado, pero hizo un esfuerzo. Con un rápido vistazo comprendió de dónde venía el inmenso dolor de Gani, porque él también lo había sentido antes, hacía muy poco. Tomó de su alforja un pequeño frasco y se lo ofreció al enano, que lo tomó más por no tener otra opción que porque confiara en el elfo. Enseguida sus músculos se relajaron, pero el dolor no había cesado, ni mucho menos.

-Mi señora, ¿puede ayudarme con él? –Elen se sorprendió pero no dudó, por supuesto que ayudaría a Gani. El sanador le pidió que coloque su mano abierta sobre la espalda del joven y realice movimientos circulares, eso le daría calor. Con esa caricia, el enano sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo, sintió cada centímetro llenarse de calidez, sabiendo que ella se preocupaba por él, que no lo odiaba. Que lo apreciaba y siempre sería su amiga. Eso lo relajó y el aire comenzó a pasar con mayor amplitud mientras las lágrimas dejaban de brotar. Aldaril le administró otra poción de un pequeño frasco, explicándole que le serviría para dormir. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, ya estaba roncando. El sanador sonrió, y le agradeció a la media elfa su ayuda con toda la educación de la que fue capaz. Pero estaba decidido a no abandonar la celda hasta no verla y oírla para convencerse de que Thranduil había estado equivocado.

-Mi señora, ¿está usted herida? –comenzó, aunque sabía que probablemente no tenía nada, pero necesitaba alguna excusa para acercarse.

-No, está bien. Sólo tengo unas magulladuras por los días del viaje. Las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas –puso los ojos en blanco recordando la rudeza con la que los habían tratado.

-Tengo una pomada para eso, pero temo que debemos movernos más cerca de la fuente de luz, mi señora –asintió, y se ubicaron bajo la única antorcha. Recién entonces lograron verse los rostros.

* * *

_Buenas! Hoy escribo aquí abajo sólo para variar, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Estoy super contenta con que a todas les haya gustado tanto Gani, he's so cute! Pobrecillo, va a sufrir jejeje. ¿Recordaban lo que decía de la ambiguedad? La dificultad de discernir quien será bueno y quien será malo al final, y la verdad es que ni yo lo tengo claro. _

_Ahora mi nuevo objetivo es que se enamoren de Aldaril también. Así pueden decirme en este triángulo quién cree que deberá ganar, o Elen podría mandar todo al cuerno e irse sola, ¿no? Debo advertir por otro lado que anoten los detalles. Releyendo los primeros capítulos me di cuenta que algunas cosas que más adelante son decisivas tienen un gérmen pequeño en su origen, como pequeñas pistas. _

_Los dejo con la intriga, que mala soy. Ah, el dreamcast, ya lo saben ¿verdad? Gani es Taylor Kinney y Aldaril es (obviamente) Lee Pace. Aunque todavía no sé quien sería Elen, estoy abierta a sugerencias. _

_Gracias por leer y por tantas reviews! Besos enoooormes! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**"…como arena entre los dedos…"**

Ambos se quedaron callados, muy quietos, estudiando sus ojos como si no lo creyeran. Ella sintió ganas de llorar, pero no sabía si de felicidad, o de incertidumbre o rabia. Tembló suavemente, y él tomó una de sus manos. Ese tacto era lo más maravilloso del mundo, y estaba segura que ya lo había sentido antes, en sus sueños. Mientras él inspeccionaba con atención las magulladuras en las muñecas de la elfa, ella se conmovía y asustaba a la vez. Aunque la luz fuera tenue estaba su tacto, su aroma, su voz, tenía que ser él. Cuando le aplicó la pomada le ardió, y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor seguido por algunas lágrimas. Aunque en verdad, era una excusa para dejar salir todos aquellos confusos sentimientos que la ahogaban.

-Lo siento, mi señora, ¿te ha dolido? –sonrió, y era lo más bello que hubiera visto jamás.

-Por favor, deja de decirme así. Mi prima Galadriel es una señora –lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Está bien, pero temo que no me has dicho tu nombre –aventuró, en un intento poco disimulado por sacarle algo más de información.

-Soy Elennim –agrandó su sonrisa, porque con esto veía confirmadas todas sus sospechas. En un enorme atrevimiento que no pudo resistir, limpió sus lágrimas con sus nudillos, observando al fondo de sus ojos azules que rogaban por un poco de ayuda.

-Soy Aldaril –dijo al final, y ella lo repitió como acariciando su lengua con su nombre. No lo olvidaría.

-Oh, pues, mucho gusto –balbuceó, mientras las mejillas le quemaban, pero a él le pareció encantador. No pudo evitar reír con ganas, verdaderamente feliz, mientras terminaba con las magulladuras de la segunda muñeca. Sin embargo, no pudo soltar sus manos, ni dejar de sonreír.

-Podrías reclamar el título de Reina Suprema de los Noldor si lo quisieras, en cambio estás en esta celda asquerosa. Thranduil no se lo va a creer –tanteó y lanzó una carcajada, mientras ella se preguntaba cómo diablos podía reír tanto.

-Eso ya lo había escuchado –susurró, y él subió una ceja, porque sabía perfectamente que eso lo había pronunciado él mismo, en sueños- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Gani? –cambió de tema sin disimulo.

-¿Quieres un diagnóstico? –asintió-. Bien, él sufre de un corazón roto.

-¿Cómo? No lo entiendo –se sorprendió en verdad, pero él sonrió y apretó sus manos.

-El naugrim está enamorado de ti, y sabe que no le correspondes –Elen abrió muy grandes los ojos y tembló. Sintió que la respiración se interrumpía y la sangre se helaba-. Lo siento, quizás hablé de más –Aldaril se mordió el labio.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –contestó, con la voz quebrada, y él se encogió de hombros.

-Sanar es mi trabajo, y a veces las heridas no son del cuerpo sino del corazón.

-Oh –balbuceó.

Sabía de alguna manera que esa conversación confusa con el sanador que acababa de conocer sería una de las más importantes de su vida. Pero no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo, y eso le apretaba el pecho. La ansiedad y la incertidumbre se mezclaban en su corazón, y sentía que nada podía hacer. El elfo buscó con la mirada, y al notar que nadie los estaba viendo, avanzó a envolverla entre sus brazos. Tembló, porque era lo más bello que hubo sentido jamás. El dolor y la incertidumbre se detuvieron, y por primera vez en la vida, se sintió feliz.

Enseguida correspondió el abrazo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir con fuerza pero en silencio. Estaba abrumada. Él besó suavemente su clavícula, subiendo por su cuello hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja. Nunca había sentido nada mejor. Sólo en sus sueños, pero no era nada comparado con la inmensa felicidad, con el placer que le provocaban sus dulces caricias.

-Cálmate, Elen –esa voz era lo más dulce que hubiera oído jamás, y de veras quería responder, pero no lograba articular palabra- Tienes miedo –sentenció con la voz más suave de la que fue capaz, y ella pensó que no tenía derecho a decirle aquello. Pero era verdad, si no hubiera tenido miedo hubiera partido en ese viaje muchos años antes, y Gani no tendría que sufrir con el corazón roto. Porque si ella hubiera sido sincera con sus intenciones respecto al viaje, si no se hubiera dejado convencer de quedarse tantos años en Moria; Gani no se hubiera enamorado de ella.

-Lo siento –sólo pudo susurrar, y él la meció despacio y canturreó en susurros.

-Tranquila. Te ayudaré, iré a hablar con Oropher. Todo estará bien –afirmó, y ella no pudo más que aferrarse a ese pecho que olía tan bien, que olía como en sus sueños y dejarse llevar por esa embriagadora sensación. No detuvo sus caricias ni pequeños besos esporádicos, sino que siguió hasta que ella dejó de llorar.

-Aldaril –suplicó.

-Dime –sonrió, otra vez, pero a ella le encantaba.

-Estoy confundida. Hay tanto que necesito saber, no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada –él esbozó una media sonrisa, y la miró a los ojos, buscando si en verdad había amor en ellos.

-Paciencia. Debo irme, pero te veré pronto –el dolor volvió, no quería que se fuera. Quería quedarse entre sus brazos para siempre. Pero quién era ella para exigirle respuestas inmediatas si se había hecho esperar tanto tiempo.

De pronto vio algo en los ojos de Aldaril que no había visto nunca antes: duda. El elfo se debatía internamente, pero a ella se le escapaba que estaría sucediendo. Acarició sus pómulos con los pulgares con adoración, reverencialmente, sus manos temblaban como si tocara lo más delicado del mundo. No pudo evitar acercarse unos centímetros, tanto que hasta sus narices se rozaban. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó apenas, con mucha suavidad. Tembló, y su corazón se hinchó con felicidad y plenitud. Era él, ya no tenía ninguna duda. Tenía tantas preguntas, en verdad no sabía nada sobre él, pero se amaban y con eso le bastaba. Con disimulo, colocó un pequeño frasco en su mano, y se separó de pronto.

-Te hará dormir, descansa. Te veré pronto –y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más, se alejó y cruzó el umbral. Sintió vacío y despojo, pero también una inmensa felicidad porque el destino los había juntado ahí. Quizá había estado mal enojarse con Gani, a lo mejor su imprudencia había sido causa necesaria de ese momento. Por otro lado, no podía creer que el naugrim estuviera realmente enamorado de ella. Debería investigar algo más sobre eso, no quería herirlo en verdad.

Confiaba en Aldaril, por lo que no dudó al destapar el frasquito y tomarse su contenido entero. Entonces durmió, muy profundamente.

* * *

Gani abrió los ojos primero. Intuía que era de día, aunque no pudiera ver ni un ápice del exterior. Elen lo escuchó levantarse y enseguida lo siguió. La inspeccionó por unos momentos, algo había cambiado en ella. En sus ojos había una felicidad inmensa, pero también notó que ahora lo miraba con lástima, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado mientras dormía? Se atrevió a preguntarle que ocurría y ella sonrió. Nunca la había visto sonreír así, por lo que sospechó con más insistencia. Y ella lo confesó. Le contó todo de los sueños, de cómo se había enamorado de él, de lo maravilloso que había sido su primer beso. O eso creía, quizá hubiera sido otro sueño. En la felicidad de su encuentro, no podía darse cuenta de que estaba hiriendo a Gani con cada palabra. Aprovechó esa duda y la encendió aún más, sólo quería alejarla lo más posible del elfo. Dijo que nunca había venido ningún sanador a la celda, que habían estado solos toda la noche, y se lo juró mil veces. Y en un momento dado, ella lo creyó.

* * *

Aldaril se tomó un momento. Se tumbó en su enorme lecho, ahora le parecía enorme, y por un rato se quedó mirando el techo pero imaginando que observaba las estrellas. Rozó sus labios con sus dedos, recordando la sensación de aquel beso. Nunca antes había besado a nadie. Si le hubieran dicho que sentiría tal felicidad, hubiera salido a buscarla años atrás, sin descanso y por toda la tierra. Podría abrazarse a sí mismo, nunca había sido tan feliz. Cada vez que abría los ojos veía los suyos, encantado por esa luz, la inmaculada luz de Valinor y seguramente herencia de su padre. Minutos después razonó que sería mejor no perder tiempo, y se dirigió hacia el despacho del rey.

Lo encontró como siempre, perdido entre mapas y papeles, y acompañado por su eterna copa de vino. Entró sonriendo, y Oropher le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que algo le sucedía. Lo invitó a sentarse y llenó una copa para él. Después de unos sorbos, le habló.

-¿Qué ocurre _ion nin_? –Aldaril se alegró sinceramente de que lo llamara así. No era en verdad su hijo, pero lo había protegido como a tal, casi al mismo nivel que Thranduil. Sin embargo esa expresión sólo se la guardaba para conversaciones trascendentes. Entonces el sanador le contó todo. Empezando por los sueños, hasta que la había besado en la celda, y mencionando que Gani estaba enamorado de ella pero no era correspondido. Oropher sonrió con él, porque podía ver la felicidad y la esperanza en sus ojos, quería lo mejor para él.

-Por cierto, Elen es la hija menor de Fingolfin, primer Rey Supremo de los Noldor en el exilio. El único que tuvo el coraje de enfrentarse sólo a Morgoth.

-El coraje y la idiotez se mezclan –el rey elfo no pudo reprimir la risa-. Conozco esa historia, me inclinaría ante él –reconoció, ahora serio.

-Por eso te pido que la liberes –Oropher abrió grandes los ojos y apretó sus labios-. Si no lo haces porque podría ser la Reina Suprema, hazlo por mí. Nunca te he pedido nada, y sin embargo me has dado todo, y por eso estoy sumamente agradecido.

-¿Y qué con el naugrim? –inquirió luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-Perdónalo. Ella parece tenerle aprecio, y ciertamente no necesitamos hacernos enemigos sin motivo.

-¿Sin motivo?

-Sí. Él vino hasta aquí siguiéndola a ella, con la esperanza de que lo ame. No tiene nada en contra nuestra, y sería mejor que no lo tenga. Los naugrim no son de fiar.

-Tienes razón, _ion nin_. Lo pensaré –dicho esto bebió otro sorbo de vino y se quedó muy quieto, en profunda reflexión. Aldaril hizo lo propio con su copa, pero no iba a irse antes de recibir una respuesta. Fue muy paciente, hasta que se dispuso a oír la resolución del rey del bosque.

* * *

La puerta de la celda se abrió de pronto, interrumpiendo las reflexiones de ambos prisioneros. Ya hacía horas que estaban en silencio. Elen intentaba dilucidar si el encuentro con Aldaril realmente había sido un sueño, o no. Por otro lado, Gani buscaba la forma de alejar a su amada de aquel elfo que le había salvado la vida. Con hacerla dudar de su existencia era un buen inicio, pero cuando en la corte todos lo supieran, ya no podría seguir sosteniendo su mentira. Mientras los guardias los escoltaban vaya a saber a dónde, trazó un plan. Pero esperó, sospechando que lo llevarían frente al rey, o a alguien importante.

Con grilletes en muñecas y tobillos, Elen y Gani se dejaron conducir al salón del trono. Allí estaba Oropher en su enorme trono de hojas y bayas que parecía integrarse al bosque. A su lado estaba de pie aquel elfo que había encontrado a Elen husmeando en el campamento, y por las presentaciones supo que era su hijo, Thranduil. La elfa inclinó suavemente la cabeza frente al soberano y le indicó al enano con la mirada que también lo hiciera. Era la mayor educación, pero además era lo conveniente, ya no quería más problemas con las autoridades del Bosque Verde.

Pero no lo hizo, y entrecerró los ojos al cruzarlos con los del rey, con el más descarado desdén. El monarca no estaba nada complacido por eso. Parecían competir con la mirada, quién podría hacerla más fría y desafiante. Thranduil y Elen cruzaron una mirada desconcertada, sin saber realmente de qué se estaban perdiendo. La media elfa no sabía siquiera el motivo por el cual el rey en persona los había llamado. Pero hasta que Gani no cediera en su actitud, era claro que el rey no daría el brazo a torcer. Y ella sabía lo terco que podía ser su amigo, y sospechó que también el elfo; por lo que ese desafío de miradas podría durar horas.

Elen comenzó a impacientarse mientras se preguntaba que diablos se traía el enano entre manos. Sucedió en un segundo. Gani se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y en un movimiento que sorprendió a todos escupió en el rostro de Oropher. Elen apretó los párpados y se mordió el labio, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Era una venganza por haberlos apresado? Si necesitaba un milagro, ahora podía decirle adiós a cualquier posibilidad que tuviera con Aldaril. Llegó a ver de reojo la ira en los ojos del rey y del príncipe. Los guardias lo tomaron con brusquedad y comenzaron a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación. Elennim se quedó helada, no supo que decir sin empeorar las cosas. Pero Gani sí lo supo.

-¡Fue idea de ella! ¡La Casa del Rey intenta recuperar el poder! ¡Los Noldor volverán a alzarse! –eso la dejó aun más helada.

Si hubiera sabido que también podría reclamar el señorío de la Casa de la Flor Dorada gracias a su abuelo, Glorfindel, hubiera sido aun más peligroso. Pero el caso es que eso no lo sabía. De todos modos ahora estaba hundida hasta el cuello. Ya todos sabían quien era su padre, quienes eran sus hermanos, y quien era su prima. Una línea de reyes supremos se alzaba antes que ella. Pero los dichos de Gani eran una estupidez, es decir, ¿con qué se iban a alzar? ¿Con cien soldados? ¿Y contra quién? Si no tenían nada en contra de nadie. Lo único que quería Galadriel en Eregion era vivir una vida tranquila, ya demasiados problemas habían tenido, que les habían costado la vida a sus hermanos y primos. Pero Elen no pudo explicar nada más, porque a ella también la arrastraron hacia afuera.

Así abandonaron el Bosque Verde, maniatados sin reparo y expulsados para siempre de las tierras de Oropher bajo pena de muerte. Luego de varios días, la guardia los arrojó en el borde del bosque, y los dejó solos. Al igual que en el viaje de ida, Elen no dijo una palabra en todo el trayecto. Pero bien sabía Gani que estaba ardiendo en ira, sentía sus músculos tensos y su mirada de hielo, pero hirviente; esa misma ira que había sentido su padre en sus momentos más oscuros. Porque Gani era su amigo, ella lo quería, y sin embargo, le había arruinado la vida. Lo había alejado del único ser que había amado jamás, aun sabiendo que lo había buscado por años, que anhelaba una relación que no había tenido oportunidad de comenzar. Y si el enano la amaba, ¿por qué diablos se había empecinado en hacerla infeliz?

* * *

_Buenas buenas! Ajá! Yo sé que lo quieren mucho a Gani, espero que no lo odien, por ahora me parece más bien un egoísta que un mal pibe, no? Por otro lado, son los dos unos atrevidos! jajajaja. Y qué les pareció Oropher? Me gusta Iain Glen para él, aunque quizá sea grande para un elfo, pero lo que quería era marcar una diferencia generacional. Y Thranduil no sé, es Thranduil tu sabes, pelo largo y rubio, alto, ojos grises, etc. _

_Hay algo que quiero decir. Algo importante. Se acuerdan del punto A y el B? No se olviden de Glorfindel. Si no saben muy bien que pasó con él, recomiendo fuertemente que lean la primera parte. Pero no importa, es independiente; a lo sumo van a enterarse junto con Elen. _

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sus reviews! =) Love you all!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**"…tanta soledad, era fácil confiar en un extraño…"**

Cuando la guardia los abandonó, Elennim miró fijamente a ese miserable naugrim que le había jodido la vida. Quizá la gente de Nargothrond había tenido razón en desconfiar de los enanos; debía haberlos escuchado, maldita sea. Pero no, se permitió ser su amiga, con esa imprudencia de la que su padre le había advertido, y para no perder la costumbre familiar también le había arruinado la vida a ella. Apretó sus puños y lo golpeó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Hizo sangrar su nariz pero vio sus heridas más profundas. Pudo ver su dolor, pero también su egoísmo. El amor no tenía nada de generoso, pero sí mucho de posesivo, y para ella se hicieron evidentes sus motivos. Se había hecho echar del bosque porque la quería sólo para él.

El vislumbrar eso la llenó aun más de ira, y sólo pudo volver a golpearlo. Él no atinó a defenderse, era incapaz de moverse por el inmenso dolor que inundaba su corazón. En su egoísmo, no se le había ocurrido que iba a herirla con sus acciones, que ella podría rechazarlo por esto. Había estado tan ciego. De todos modos no tuvo ocasión de decir nada. Elen montó en Rochallor en una fracción de segundo, con esa agilidad tan característica de los elfos y que él secretamente envidiaba. Se alejó en una nube de polvo, y por un momento recordó las historias sobre Oromë, un Vala que cabalgaba a una velocidad imposible para alguien cuyo origen no fuese divino.

Gani se quedó solo en el borde del bosque. No tenía ni idea de dónde iría Elen, pero la conocía muy bien y supuso que podría deducirlo. Iría donde tuviera algún amigo en el mundo, y él ya no contaba. A Eregion sería el último lugar sobre la tierra donde fuera, porque su orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para volver a su jaula de oro, a esconderse tras las piernas de su madre y llorar por su amor perdido. No, ella era una guerrera. Herida, sí, pero no iba a rendirse como si nada aunque necesitara imperiosamente un hombro donde llorar. La cabeza le quemaba y las lágrimas salían sin descanso. Esas heridas del corazón seguramente necesitarían de un sanador, pero no podía ser Aldaril. Ya no.

Entonces se dio cuenta, apareció como una revelación. Rivendel. Sabía que Elen había pasado un corto tiempo allí antes de ir a Moria. Allí vivía su amiga, Celebrian, quien aunque no compartía su sed de aventuras, nunca le había fallado en el momento de reconfortarla. Además, estaba casada con el mejor sanador de la Tierra Media, o al menos era un puesto compartido con el joven del Bosque Verde. Gani conocía el camino a Rivendel, pero no se atrevió a seguirla, ¿qué caso tenía si ya no era bienvenido en su presencia? Al menos por ahora.

En algún momento, más temprano que tarde, Aldaril se enteraría de lo ocurrido en la corte de Oropher. Y cuando eso sucediera, iría a buscarla. ¿El sanador sabía que ambos amaban a la misma elfa? Esto Gani no lo sabía, pero no podía suponer nada. Asumió que sí lo sabía, era preferible asumir el peor escenario posible para estar mejor preparado. En algún punto, Aldaril saldría por ese mismo lugar para ir a buscar a Elen, y supuso que empezaría por Eregion; porque cuando se busca a alguien, el primer lugar donde se busca es en su hogar. Y Gani lo esperaría.

Tenía un plan. Le propondría realizar el viaje juntos. Se ganaría su confianza y se convertiría en su amigo. En un momento le diría que sospechaba que Elen había ido a Rivendel, de todos modos gran parte del camino era igual. Con eso terminaría de ganarse su confianza. El golpe vendría cuando menos se lo espere. Nunca podrían volver a encontrarse, al menos hasta que vean las costas blancas del otro lado de la bruma.

* * *

Demasiados días había cabalgado sin detenerse ni un momento, y Rochallor parecía al punto de estar cerca del paro cardíaco. Sin ninguna gana, se detuvo. El animal se tumbó en el suelo, y eso le sorprendió. Debía estar realmente cansado, en general hasta dormía de pie. Elen se tumbó a su lado, acurrucándose entre sus patas. Entonces lloró, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nunca antes había mordido el polvo amargo de la traición. En ese instante, el caballo era el único amigo que tenía. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, en un gesto de cariño, mirándola llorar con los ojos tristes. Había estado tan cerca, había llegado a tenerlo un segundo entre sus brazos, de tal modo que parecía una broma cruel. Sólo quería dormir con los ojos cerrados y que al despertar este fuera el sueño, y esos sueños de amor fueran lo real. Sí, eso sería bueno.

* * *

Una lámpara cayó al piso con rapidez y se hizo pedazos. Luego fue el turno de una copa que sin tener culpa de nada estaba sobre la mesa. Y así otra cosa, y otra, y otra. Tomó la botella y bebió lo último que le quedaba de vino de un sorbo, antes de hacerla añicos contra una pared. Una y otra vez gritó de rabia y dolor. Nada había salido como lo había planeado. Ahora que la había encontrado, otra vez la búsqueda. Empezar otra vez, de cero, nada, como siempre. Nada.

El príncipe del bosque entró en aquella estancia y el joven elfo sólo pudo lanzarse al pecho de su amigo y llorar. Se asustó, porque nunca antes lo había visto así. Él siempre sonreía, tenía buen humor y optimismo para todo; y eso era algo que admiraba de él. Pero ahora estaba hecho añicos al igual que los trozos de vidrio desparramados por el suelo que cortaban sus pies descalzos. Olía a alcohol y a miseria, y sólo atinó a abrazarlo fraternalmente, como hacía años no ocurría.

-Cálmate, _mellon nin_ –susurró Thranduil, pero el sanador sólo pudo aferrarse más fuerte, casi perdiendo la cordura-. Esto es lo que haremos. Duerme una siesta y date una ducha y luego emprenderemos el viaje –sonrió, pero Aldaril sólo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, iré yo solo –balbuceó-. No puedo alejarte de tus obligaciones por tiempo indefinido. Gracias, pero no –aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, grande era su esfuerzo por componer su voz para a duras penas hacerse entender.

-Está bien, pero la oferta sigue en pie –dicho esto lo acompañó, o prácticamente lo arrastró, hasta debajo del chorro helado de la ducha; intentando que con eso lograra calmarse al menos un poco. Se preguntó si ella también lloraría, seguramente lo haría sola. Saber eso le estrujó el corazón, y a la vez le hizo agradecer más que nunca por su amigo.

* * *

Los reclutas eran bastante malos, como si ninguno de ellos hubiera tenido una espada en las manos en la vida entera. Los arqueros no eran mejores. Elen se preguntaba por qué iban a probarse para la patrulla si claramente no estaban listos para eso. Lindir y Glorfindel se preguntaban lo mismo mientras miraban con cierta expresión de hartazgo. El rubio quería zafarse de eso, quería irse y ocupar su tiempo en algo mejor, era palpable. Por eso cuando fue su turno, se propuso impresionar al capitán. Y así lo hizo, puesto que él abrió muy grandes sus ojos azules frente a su muestra de destreza y la llamó aparte. En un segundo había ganado un puesto en la patrulla de elite, y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Luego del entrenamiento, el capitán caminó con ella. Le explicó que había una patrulla principal para cada uno de los puntos cardinales, y la suya era la del norte. Las cuatro patrullas de elite contaban con los mejores guerreros del Valle de Imladris, y era en definitiva su responsabilidad la seguridad de sus fronteras. Agradeció al elfo, se sintió una pequeña alumna escuchando toda esa explicación. Sin pretenderlo, se sintió mejor. Celebrian no estaba allí, sino que casualmente había ido a visitar a sus padres a Eregion, así que Glorfindel resultó ser su única compañía. Cuando le dijo que él también era de Gondolin, saltó de felicidad. Un Noldor. No estaba tan sola en el mundo, entonces.

Pasados los días, el capitán le enseño a mejorar sus técnicas. Le mostró la forma de sostener la espada para que sus muñecas no dolieran, la forma de pararse para aprovechar mejor el peso del cuerpo, y muchos de esos trucos que cuesta años aprender. De todos modos no se olvidaba de Aldaril; pero el nuevo amigo, mucho más viejo y sabio que ella, reconfortaba su corazón. Comenzó a hacerse ciertas preguntas sobre el pasado, que no se atrevía a hacerle, pero finalmente no pudo más con ese peso y le contó todo. Lo encontró entrenando, como era usual y se acercó en silencio.

-Glorfindel –lo llamó suavemente, pero no le molestó que interrumpiera su entrenamiento. En verdad apreciaba pasar los días con la media elfa que se había convertido en su protegida. Era la favorita de la patrulla del norte, y todos la apreciaban tanto como él. Se había ganado los favores de todos, y sentía que finalmente, por primera vez, estaba haciendo con su vida algo de lo que había querido.

-Buenos días Elennim.

-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo –habló muy seria, y eso le provocó gran seriedad también a él- ¿Conociste a mi padre? –Glorfindel subió una ceja.

-¿Quién es tu padre? –eso el elfo ya lo sabía, lo había sabido desde la primera vez que vio sus ojos iguales a los de él. Pero no podía decirle todo lo que había herido a Dianna, su madre, porque lo odiaría. No quería alejarla de sí, sino al contrario. Quería cuidarla y ayudarla como no lo había hecho con su hija. Quería redimir sus errores, darle a su nieta lo que no le había dado a su hija. Y en realidad debería agradecerle al Alto Rey por haberle salvado la vida a Dianna y haberle dado una nieta tan maravillosa como Elen. Dioses, si hubiera sabido antes de lo que se estaba perdiendo la historia hubiera sido muy distinta. Los Valar fueron justos, le dieron una nueva oportunidad en todo sentido, y no iba a arruinarla. Le sonrió, animándola con la mirada.

-Fingolfin –susurró Elen, como acariciando su nombre, pero estrujándole el pecho. Le encantaría saber más de él, o incluso que vuelva a visitarla en un sueño. Necesitaba sus consejos, pero más que nada, su afecto sincero. Glorfindel asintió.

-Sí. Fuimos amigos por muchos años –eso era cierto, aunque después hubieran dejado de ser amigos, él no lo mencionó. Los ojos de la elfa parecieron iluminarse con esa revelación.

-Cuéntame algo de él –sonrió-. O en realidad, cuéntame todo –y él asintió.

-¿Dianna no te ha contado nada? –y ella abrió los ojos más grandes aún.

-¿Conoces a mi madre? –asintió-. Sólo algunas cosas. Pero no quiere hablar demasiado de él, y temo que tengo muchas preguntas.

-En ese caso, a tu servicio. Te contaré, pequeña –sonrieron, y se dispuso a escuchar. Se sentaron en la hierba y ella se sintió una niñita. Eso llenó su pecho de calidez.

* * *

Su caballo se parecía a él, con ese color brillante y profundo que recordaba al chocolate y secretamente hacía que Elen se relamiera los labios. Se llamaba Galdor, y había sido su siervo por muchos años, desde aquel día en que había salvado a Thranduil de las heridas de los wargos y habían comenzado a ser amigos. Jugueteó con las riendas entre sus dedos y miró atrás por última vez. No sabía cuando volvería a ver el bosque, a su amigo, o a su rey. Si acaso alguna vez volvía. Suspiró y emprendió una marcha tranquila. No quería precipitarse, sabía que podía haber alguna bestia escondida, y era mejor no llamar demasiado la atención. Siguió el río hasta el borde del bosque, a lo lejos pudo ver Dale; y más atrás enorme e imponente, la montaña solitaria. Nunca se había acercado a ella, y esta no sería la primera vez. Tomó el camino y apretó un poco el paso. El enano lo había visto, pero fue muy paciente. Recién cuando habían pasado dos horas lo siguió, apretando los cascos del pony.

Los recuerdos de su padre se diluían en el inicio de su vida. Recordaba que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, puesto que era un gran sanador. Pero su madre había muerto por su culpa, por culpa de ambos; complicaciones en el parto que eran su culpa y su padre no pudo sanar. De alguna manera recordó sus ojos porque eran iguales a los de él, y suspiró. Su padre juró que cuando terminara con su educación, entonces partiría con ella. Por eso, Aldaril lo retrasaba. Siempre fingía no haber comprendido, necesitar más práctica, o repetir la lección. No era que fuera lento para aprender, sino que no quería que su _ada_ se fuera. Pero eventualmente sucedió, y él pudo ver como el navío blanco desaparecía en el horizonte. Si el amor era capaz de hacer eso, de hacernos abandonar a nuestros hijos a su suerte; él no quería amar jamás. Hasta que empezaron los sueños, y el amor lo había encontrado a él. Sencillamente no podía resistirse. Recordó una acertada frase de Oropher, en el único lugar donde se puede estar a salvo de los riesgos del amor es en el infierno.

-¡Oye! –un grito detrás de sí lo sacó de sus reflexiones, y se giró para ver al enano a punto de alcanzarlo. Le sonrió y lo esperó hasta que cabalgaron lado a lado.

-¿Qué haces aun por aquí, naugrim? –torció la nariz algo ofuscado.

-Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? –el elfo solo pudo asentir y reír nerviosamente.

-Temo que no nos hemos presentado en la celda –y el otro asintió-. Soy Aldaril –le tendió la mano, y él se la estrechó.

-Soy Gani. Lo que hago aquí es viajar, obviamente –el elfo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puedo verlo –rió-, pero pensé que te habrías ido con Elen hace tiempo.

-¿La conoces? –enseguida el sanador se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, quizá había metido la pata. Pero también se dio cuenta de que si alguien sobre la tierra sabía donde había ido la media elfa, ese era Gani. Sólo pudo asentir sin dar ninguna explicación. Pero el al naugrim no le importó, porque todo eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Sabes donde ha ido? –enseguida se convenció de que había sido demasiado atrevimiento preguntar eso a quien apenas conocía, aunque le había salvado la vida, pero aun así.

-No, pero tengo mis sospechas –suspiró y siguió-. Me quedé con mis primos de Erebor un tiempo. Está enfadada conmigo –resopló.

-Sí, veo porqué –remató Aldaril con una risita irónica que hizo que el enano pusiera mala cara.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde vas? –el elfo se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente no lo sé. Podríamos ir juntos un tramo, si no te molesta –el enano negó con la cabeza.

-Es bueno algo de compañía, me habría sentido solo. Muchos años había disfrutado de la compañía de la media elfa –el sanador asintió sonriendo en respuesta, pensando en la suerte que tenía. Estaba convencido de que el enano sin saberlo sería su guía hasta llegar a Elen. Por otro lado, Gani pensaba que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. El elfo confiaba en él y no esperaba lo que vendría. Río para sus adentros imaginando el momento en que finalmente lo hiciera.

* * *

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió Celebrian cuando vio a Dianna pasando las hojas de un libro sin siquiera leer los títulos.

-Nada. Es aburrido sin Elen –resopló.

-Ven conmigo a Rivendel, te he echado de menos. Podrías divertirte saliendo un poco de Eregion para variar –sonrió, y no pudo decirle que no.

-Quisiera conocer a tu esposo y a tus pequeños –la media elfa le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que en verdad era una buena idea; pero era ver la familia feliz que para ella no había podido ser. Pero Celebrian no tenía la culpa, así que no pudo más que aceptar y emprender el corto camino hacia la ciudad vecina.

* * *

_Mellon nin = amigo mío. _

_Ah, Glorfindel is back, y más misterioso que nunca. ¿Cuál es su intención? ¿Será verdad que la quiere a Elen? No me lo pregunten a mí, ni yo lo tengo claro aunque vaya escribiendo adelantada a la publicación. _

_Por otro lado, respecto a esto de "el malo que es malo porque cree que está contribuyendo a una causa mayor", o sea un tipo con no-tan mala intención. Bajo esta premisa, esta es la directriz a partir de ahora (son pistas, para crear suspenso entre ustedes jajaja) : Gani no puede ser tan malo. Aldaril no puede ser tan bueno. Thranduil no puede tenerla tan clara. Dianna no puede ser tan pasiva. ¿Glorfindel? Es él, ya lo conocen, o creen conocerlo. _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nunca me ha gustado dirigirme a la gente en particular en este espacio porque siempre me olvido la mitad de las cosas, sólo diré esto: -coma lácteo. -irse a la cornucopia. Gente muy seria jajajaja. Gracias por leer, son geniales ^_^_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**"…un golpe al alma duele más…"**

Con un movimiento certero, Elen cortó a la mitad exacta todos los maniquíes de práctica a una velocidad mayor de la esperada. Glorfindel se hinchó se orgullo por su pequeña alumna, sabiendo que ya estaba lista. Si su patrulla podía decirse de elite, era por ella. Cuando salieron junto con los otros hacia el primer patrullaje del norte como una soldado oficial, fue aun mejor. Había hecho el juramento de fidelidad como todos, se había arrodillado frente a los capitanes y frente al gobernante. Ahora por primera vez se sentía un igual, no una niña malcriada para proteger, sino una guerrera adulta como cualquiera de ellos.

La frontera del norte no era demasiado complicada, pero sí era importante. Sencillamente se la recorría cada día de este a oeste, y eso era lo típico; salvo que apareciera alguna criatura del mal donde no debía, lo cual ocurría bastante seguido. Glorfindel comenzó a debatirse. Estaba orgulloso de su nieta, de eso no había duda; pero en cierto momento comenzó a temer por ella. Había sido en un momento en que había estado demasiado cerca de las arañas. Era la hija de Fingolfin, y como tal, la imprudencia era su bandera. Se decidió a hablar con ella en privado. Si no funcionaba, se vería obligado a castigarla, pero en algún momento vería que era por su bien.

La media elfa rechinó sus dientes y abrió un poco sus fosas nasales, resoplando ante los reproches de su capitán. Era su superior antes que nada, y no podía replicar. Sin embargo, eso le molestaba. ¿Con que autoridad le decía eso? Es decir, el capitán no había sido un ejemplo de prudencia tampoco, ¿o no? El elfo sintió la adrenalina subir por sus venas hasta sus puños, que apretó con fuerza. Era demasiado testaruda, no podía ser que no aceptara una crítica por su bien. Así un día de estos se iba a morir de la forma más idiota, como aquel día que salvó a Gani y ambos cayeron por la cascada. Luego de varios minutos de gritarse mutuamente, el capitán sintió perder la paciencia y no pudo medir las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-¿Tu sabes por qué murió tu padre? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, y eso la descolocó. Lo sabía, o al menos creía saberlo, y asintió- No sabes nada. Yo estuve ahí, yo lo vi. Tenía un ejército enorme, pero en vez de eso fue solo, porque él todo podía solo, igual que tú, ¿no es así? –Elennim le lanzó una mirada gélida, pero no se dejó intimidar, esa mirada ya la había visto muchas veces.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo le advertí –remarcó fríamente-. Le supliqué que no fuera, que lo haga por ti. ¿Y acaso le importó? No, no le importó un carajo abandonar a todos los que lo amaban por su supremo capricho de que todo lo podía solo –había hielo en su voz, y la media elfa sintió un nudo en el pecho.

-No me abandonó. Me estaba protegiendo, como siempre –susurró.

-¿Eso te dijo Dianna? ¡Abre tus ojos! ¡Ella también le suplicó, y sin embargo, las abandonó a ambas! ¿Se deprimiría tanto si no hubiera sido así? –preguntó mientras se respondía a sí mismo negando con la cabeza. La media elfa llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Eso parecía factible, pero no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

-¿Por qué dices algo tan horrible? Pensé que me apreciabas –susurró, con la voz quebrada, y a Glorfindel se le estrujó el corazón al verla así. Pero aun así, no tenía mala intención. Quería protegerla, sólo herirla para salvarla. Tomó aire.

-Tu padre fue un gran amigo y el mejor rey que he visto, era bondadoso y honorable –se acercó y tomó a Elen por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos-. Pero cometió un terrible error. Se lo advertí, y no escuchó. Por culpa de ese error, mira cuántos han sufrido, en especial tu madre y tú –se mordió el labio-. Yo creo que su muerte fue en vano. Nadie ganó nada con eso, la guerra terminó muchos años después y no tuvo nada que ver con sus acciones, ¿entiendes eso? –Elen asintió, apretó sus párpados y dejó que las lágrimas salieran con fuerza.

-¿Estás diciéndome que todo este dolor podría haberse evitado si tan sólo hubiera escuchado? –Glorfindel asintió, con evidente pesar.

-Se lo advertí. Ahora te lo estoy advirtiendo a ti. Pensé que si vieras las consecuencias de la insensatez podrías hacerme caso. Sólo quiero protegerte, Elennim –dicho esto se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella dejaba salir las lágrimas. Maldita sea, bajo esa óptica, sí la había abandonado y por nada. Podrían haber sido tan felices, pero se le ocurrió no escuchar las advertencias.

-Igual mi _ada_ me cuida desde Mandos –reafirmó con la voz quebrada, más para sí misma que para el capitán.

-Lo sé –susurró-. Pero yo estoy aquí, más cerca. Déjame ayudarte –y ella asintió despacio, sin dejar de llorar.

Esa noche se acostó sin cenar. Se envolvió entre las sábanas y tomó de su alforja lo único significativo que se había llevado de Eregion. Unos breves párrafos que le había escrito su padre la única vez que había compartido tiempo con ella. Ahora entendía por qué su madre era tan desdichada, él las había abandonado, en vano. Obviamente no había sido intencional, él las amaba a ambas, la amaba a ella; se lo había dicho. Había cuidado de ella, le había salvado la vida. No había sido mala intención, de eso estaba muy segura, a pesar de lo que dijera cualquiera. Insensatez, nada más. Incluso él mismo le había advertido de ese error. Pero lo que más le dolía era pensar que su muerte había sido completamente en vano, que todo este dolor no había servido para nada; porque en la guerra no definió nada. En silencio no pudo hacer más que hacerse una bolita y llorar a lágrima viva, con la carta pegada a su pecho.

Fingolfin lo había visto y oído, y no estaba nada complacido. Al fin y al cabo quién era el capitán para hacer llorar a su hija de ese modo, del mismo modo que había hecho sufrir a su esposa. Maldita sea, le hubiera gustado romperle el cuello con sus propias manos. Aún así por lo visto no tenía mala intención, pero le echaría un ojo a ese elfo. Sólo herirla para salvarla. Él había hecho lo mismo, con Dianna. Pero no era lo mismo, él era mejor que el padre de su esposa. Lo sabía porque sencillamente, él no tenía nada que ocultar y en cambio Glorfindel tenía todo para hacerlo.

Elen sintió el tacto de unos dedos recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula, para luego recorrer sus mejillas recogiendo sus lágrimas. No podía verlo, pero lo sentía. No la atemorizaba sino que agradecía con todo su corazón ese contacto. Entonces lo necesitaba más que nunca, y cada vez que lo pensaba, lloraba más fuerte. Sintió una caricia cálida en la espalda, como un movimiento circular que desprendía un calorcito agradable. En un momento dado las lágrimas se acabaron, pero no así el dolor que invadía su pecho.

-_Ada_ –susurró, con un hilo de voz.

-Aquí estoy –respondió la voz. No veía a nadie, pero sentía esas caricias, ese consuelo que podía permitirse en momentos como este.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Todo fue en vano? –se le quebró la voz y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Sintió un suave beso entre las hebras de su cabello.

-Es posible –sentenció al fin, y ella sintió que todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y era incapaz de volver a llenarlos.

-No puede ser –balbuceó.

-Perdóname Elen –se hizo una bolita, tomando sus rodillas entre sus brazos. Canturreó en susurros, acariciando su cabello, intentando sin éxito calmar el dolor de su alma. Rodeada por esa calidez, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Aldaril observaba las estrellas pensando en sólo una de ellas. Elen. Recordaba su aroma, sus labios, su piel, sus ojos azules. Sentía que hasta podría arrancarla de sus sueños y abrazarla hasta que se cansara y le suplicara que la suelte. Quisiera recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con besos, y cada noche hacerle el amor dulcemente. Si no hubiera estado tan cegado por la ansiedad, tendría que haber desconfiado de Gani. Pero no lo hizo, cualquiera que lo acercara a ella era bienvenido.

No sabía lo mal que estaba haciendo. El enano ya tenía varias ideas para borrar del mapa al joven sanador. Llevaba en su pony un martillo grande y pesado, que recordaba a Grond a una escala menor. Había practicado con él, sabía cómo ejercer la fuerza para desgarrar carne y quebrar hueso. Se deleitaba con esa idea, y casi no podía esperar. Ya estaban cerca, a un día de Eregion o Rivendel, a misma distancia de ambas ciudades.

Le propuso a Aldaril salir a buscar algo para comer. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho se le daba mejor tomar las frutas de los árboles, considerando su mayor altura. Gani por otro lado se dispuso a encender una fogata en su modesto campamento. Hizo una pila con la leña, y allí entre ella camufló su martillo. Sólo el mango sobresalía, pero entre la oscuridad y cubierto por los leños era prácticamente invisible. Lo encendió, entre la fogata el metal comenzó a calentarse.

El elfo volvió con dos conejos en su cinturón, y eso era un gran alivio para Gani. Le agradeció de corazón, hacía días que no probaba algo de carne. No es que ninguno de los fuera muy bueno para la cocina, pero los despellejaron y prepararon un poco consistente guiso. El naugrim sugirió que fueran a Rivendell. Le contó a Aldaril sobre sus sospechas, sobre la amistad de Elen con Celebrian, de su reticencia a volver a Eregion por orgullo. Le explicó cada detalle, mientras él escuchaba con fascinación. Cuanto más razones escuchaba, más se convencía de que él tenía razón.

Estaba en verdad agradecido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se quedó sin palabras para agradecerle a su nuevo amigo. La búsqueda no había sido infructuosa, la había encontrado. Le confesó que él sabía muy bien que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma elfa, le agradeció su honor al ignorar sus propios sentimientos sólo para que ella sea feliz. Sólo la felicidad de tenerla entre sus brazos podría superar la felicidad de ese momento. Le afirmó que era un amigo verdadero, aun como Thranduil en quien había confiado por incontables años. Sonreía, como era usual en él. Una sonrisa enorme y preciosa, optimista, de buen humor. Feliz.

Terminaron de comer y se quedaron hablando animadamente frente al fuego. Gani se rió para sus adentros de la ingenuidad del elfito tonto. Enamorado, sí, pero tonto; con esa sonrisa idiota. Había planeado cada movimiento y lo había repasado mil veces en su cabeza. Aprovechó el momento en que el joven miró hacia arriba, a las estrellas de Varda, recordando persistentemente los ojos de Elen. El enano tomó el mango de su martillo de entre los leños ardientes y lo levantó con fuerza, en un rápido movimiento. El metal ya a esa hora estaba incandescente, brillando con un rojo furioso. Tomó impulso y apuntó al cráneo del elfo.

Aldaril llegó a verlo de reojo, con su visión periférica y saltó con habilidad. Cruzó su mirada pero no llegó a preguntarse qué diablos estaría ocurriendo, qué había cambiado de cinco minutos atrás. Pero no falló del todo, llegó a rozar su mano izquierda, quebrando su dedo meñique que había quedado en un ángulo extraño. No supo si era peor el dolor de la piel y la carne quemadas por el metal incandescente, o el del hueso quebrado. No es nada, se dijo a sí mismo, como sanador lo sabía; un dedo quebrado no era nada. Más bien era el miedo de haberlo visto dispuesto a matarlo sin reparos, lo había visto en sus ojos; y estaba muy lejos de cualquiera de sus armas.

El naugrim se prometió que esta vez no fallaría. Embistió contra el elfo antes de que pudiera enfilar para su espada, en las alforjas de Galdor. Le dio de lleno en el pecho. Escuchó los huesos al quebrarse, y con una rápida evaluación supo que al menos el esternón y dos o tres costillas se habían hecho pedazos. Gritó de dolor, mientras el ardor de la piel quemada y de la ropa pegándose lo invadía. Lágrimas de angustia y miedo salieron a borbotones de entre sus párpados, preguntándose por qué le estaba haciendo aquello. No había hecho nada malo, le había salvado la vida, le había dado de comer, y aún así tenía el descaro de atacarlo estando desarmado, como un cobarde.

Hizo un esfuerzo por seguir respirando, repitiéndose que no era nada, que eran heridas que atendía todo el tiempo y nadie moría por ellas. Corrió hacia Galdor, pero no llegó a rozar el mango de su espada que sintió un nuevo golpe. Esta vez le atestó en la pantorrilla izquierda. Escuchó los dos huesos romperse, sintió la vibración, y hasta llegó a oler su piel chamuscándose. Incapaz de volver a levantarse, ni siquiera lo miró y comenzó a arrastrarse. Intentaba huir, pero era inútil, el naugrim pronto lo alcanzaría.

Lo detuvo pisando su espalda, en un movimiento que le apretó las costillas contra la tierra y lo hizo gritar de dolor. Lo levantó fácilmente, tomándolo de la ropa, y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Pudo ver el dolor en su mirada, en su cuerpo y en su alma, y le sonrió. Eso lo aterró. Tomó impulso, y Aldaril sólo pudo suplicarle a los Valar que lo dejaran vivir. Pensó en Elen, saboreó la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, y recordando eso prefirió cerrar los ojos.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tal dolor era concebible. Conocía bien el dolor, había sanado miles de heridas, pero nunca algo así. El martillo le dio en el hueso de su mandíbula y lo destrozo al instante. Degustó su propia sangre dentro de su boca saliendo a chorros. Ninguno de sus músculos respondía ahora, era incapaz de hacer nada más. Cuando el enano lo soltó simplemente cayó al suelo como un bulto, de espaldas, con las estrellas frente a sus ojos verdes. Incapaz de mover la boca podía sentir como su propia sangre inundaba su tráquea y le dificultaba respirar cada vez más. Si hubiera podido hablar le hubiera pedido que lo asesine allí mismo, pero simplemente lo miraba con cierto asco. Escuchó a su pony alejarse, y eso fue todo.

Eso era cruel. Lo iba a dejar ahí en medio del camino. Deseó haber dedicado su vida a otra cosa, porque sabía cual era su destino. Sabía que en cinco, seis minutos a lo sumo iba a ahogarse con su propia sangre; y preferiría no haberlo sabido. Iba a sentir la muerte acercarse palmo a palmo. El dolor era insoportable. No sólo los huesos quebrados, la mandíbula hecha polvo, o el ardor de lo que le quedaba de piel. Sino también el dolor de su alma, él había ayudado muchas veces a Gani y sencillamente lo había traicionado. Le dolió saber que nunca cumpliría las fantasías del sueño, que nunca podría tener a Elen. Había pensado que hubiera querido hacerla su esposa, construir un hogar, tener hijos con ella. Nada había funcionado.

Sólo pudo llorar, y rezar. Sus sentidos se apagaron poco a poco. Cuando el dolor pasó, supo que era mala señal. Todo en sus ojos se volvió oscuro, dejó de sentir el sabor de su sangre, y le pareció escuchar algo a lo lejos. Pero se dijo que era su imaginación, que de todos modos la agonía puede traer delirios. Pronto dejó de oír. Pensó en cuánto la amaba y en cuánto lamentaba todo, para sus adentros deseó que fuera feliz. Expulsó el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y ya no fue capaz de inhalar más.

* * *

_Qué tendrá el capítulo 11 que siempre soy tan cruel en ese número? Que espantoso. Pobre Elen, la verdad que si Glorfindel fuera tan bueno como tanto quiere convencernos, tiene unos métodos bastante particulares para hacer sentir bien a las personas. Pero bueno, todavía no me convenzo de si en el fondo es bueno o malo. Y Aldaril bueno.. esta es la parte de la historia en que nos preguntamos si no me fui al pasto! Sé que querían a Gani, después lo dejaron de querer, después querían a Aldaril y ahora no sé que pasará con él (mentira, yo sí lo sé jajajaja). _

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap y no me insulten demasiado por dejar el suspenso. También recordemos al final del cap anterior a Dianna hablando con Celebrian sobre viajar a Rivendel. Es un detalle, no lo olviden. Por otro lado hagamos un flash back:_

"-Considéralo un regalo de despedida. Al menos ahora podrás decir que he hecho alguno bueno por ti una sola vez en tu vida.  
-Simplemente me estás pagando porque te devolví tu puesto –sentenció, mientras inspeccionaba la nueva espada con atención.  
-Eso es cierto. Pero hay **más de un motivo por el cual deseaba irme de Gondolin** –dicho este enigmático enunciado y en un rápido movimiento montó a Asfaloth."

_¿Cuál motivo? No me olvidé de eso, vengo a recordárselos. Ahora sí, me voy riéndome por haberlos dejado a todos en suspendo jajajajaja. Gracias por todo! Besos enoooormes!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**"…una estrella pequeña al lado de un sol en llamas…"**

-Capitán, he venido a despedirme –sentenció una voz conocida a su espalda, y por un momento se preguntó si no sería su culpa, si no habría sido demasiado duro con ella y por eso se marchaba.

-Lamento oír eso, Elennim –contestó con mal disimulado pesar-. Temo que mi patrulla ya no será de elite sin ti –ella lanzó una risita, pero con evidente tristeza.

-De todos modos sobrevivirás –ironizó, con ese gesto que era tan suyo como de él, aunque ella no lo sabía.

-Por favor, cuídate –subió una ceja intrigada, preguntándose por qué el capitán la estaría diciendo aquello. Sabía que la apreciaba, pero después de las cosas horribles que le había dicho el día anterior supuso que la quería más lejos que cerca-. Tu y yo quizá seamos todo lo que queda de Gondolin –se excusó, y Elen resopló.

-No te pongas sentimental ahora –era puro sarcasmo y reproche-, no me digas que no te gusta Imladris –volvió a reír, mientras él estudiaba con disimulo sus ojos. Contradictorios, fríos y cálidos, como sólo había visto en un elfo antes, hacía muchos años.

-¿Vas al Oeste? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

-No, al norte –Glorfindel suspiró aliviado-. Busco a Aldaril.

-Cuídate porque los Noldor aun existen, es bueno encontrar alguien de Beleriand para variar –la elfa no pudo disimular una carcajada.

-No seas tan dramático, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Me extrañarás? –él reconoció en esa ironía su propio tono, y notó lo molesto que podía llegar a ser cuando él era el receptor de aquello.

-Sí –admitió.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió con firmeza, y el capitán no supo realmente qué contestar. Desde lejos, otro par de ojos contradictorios lo observaba con demasiada atención, con miedo en verdad; esperando con impaciencia una respuesta.

-Trato de redimirme –susurró, pero padre e hija lo escucharon. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó sobre las enigmáticas palabras de su capitán.

-Debo irme, ya muévete –por primera vez, Glorfindel le sonrió.

-Eso ya lo había oído antes, pero en circunstancias muy distintas –ella asintió sonriendo.

-Cuando vuelva quisiera que me cuentes más de mi padre, pero con una condición: sólo si esta vez tienes algo bueno para decir –desde lejos, él le sonrió. Era una tranquilidad que su pequeña no se dejara influenciar tan fácilmente. El capitán resopló con hartazgo.

-Eres tan terca e imprudente como él. Te vas sin rumbo a buscar a tu amado sin saber si él te ama, te recuerda, o acaso no es parte de un sueño –pero ella hizo un gesto con sus manos como quitándole importancia.

-Sin rumbo no. Al norte, ya te lo he dicho.

-Sólo espero que aprendas prudencia antes de que te cueste la vida –dejó salir el aire contenido. Por unos momentos se sostuvieron la mirada, gris contra azul, como si quisieran echar chispas en el aire. Elen entrecerró los ojos y esperaba la despedida o el reproche, necesitaba saber si él la seguía subestimando, si la seguiría tratando como una niña malcriada a pesar de que una y mil veces había probado su calidad en la patrulla.

-Adios, Glorfindel –dio media vuelta y se alejó sonriendo, pensando que había ganado esa batalla moral, satisfecha de sí misma. Pero él no pudo con su genio. Se había convertido en mejor persona, pero seguía siendo él. Se adelantó unos pasos y la tomó por la muñeca.

-No vayas –sentenció, eso le valió un forcejeo, ella quería zafarse y le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor.

-¿Por qué? –el capitán se mordió el labio.

-Aquel que tú buscas está viniendo. No podrá encontrarte si te vas ahora. ¿Me crees, Elen? –ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Después de todo lo que había dicho sobre su padre, ya no podía confiar de la misma manera; aunque seguía apreciándolo tanto como siempre. Pero la familia es primero, eso lo tenía muy claro-. Espera un día entonces. Sólo eso te pido –pensó por un momento, y lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Está bien, pero ni un momento más –el elfo se sintió satisfecho, si tenía razón, era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Busca tus armas, el patrullaje comienza en una hora –cambió de tema, pero ella le dedicó otra de sus miradas asesinas e insensatas.

-No puedo ir hoy. No podrá encontrarme si me voy ahora –dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue sin darle chance de decir más nada; dejando al frustrado elfo un poco más lejos de su anhelada redención.

* * *

Cuando la patrulla lo encontró, enseguida lo dieron por muerto. Pero no podían dejarlo. Un elfo merecía una digna sepultura como cualquiera. A los soldados se les revolvió el estómago al verlo con parte del rostro destrozado, pero se consolaron pensando que ahora estaría observando cielos más azules, del otro lado del mar. Lo subieron a una de sus monturas y se dirigieron a Rivendell.

Lord Elrond, el mejor sanador de aquellos pagos, estaba encargado de establecer la causa de la muerte y prepararlo para su último adiós. Pero lo supo enseguida lo vio. Era increíble, un milagro acaso, pero así era. Estaba vivo. Respiraba apenas y era imperceptible, no tenía ya sangre para bombear por sus venas, pero su corazón aguantaba en un lento latido. No supo que tan grande era el daño. El hecho de que su cerebro tuviera tan poco oxígeno por tantas horas era muy peligroso. Sin embargo, se dedicó a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por salvar la vida del joven.

* * *

Aldaril abrió los ojos de pronto y se sintió ahogado. Por otro lado, se sintió extrañamente bien. Estaba rodeado de calidez, en una ciudad bellísima. El sol entraba por los enormes ventanales de la habitación y podía oír el canto de los pájaros. Todo se sentía mejor que lo normal, como si flotara, como si estuviera en un lugar sagrado. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y se sorprendió al descubrir que ya no tenía ninguna herida. Tampoco en ningún otro lugar de su cuerpo. Se encogió de hombros, así que morir no era tan malo. Pero sentía un dolor en el pecho que pasados los minutos se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que casi le impedía respirar. No sabía cuando volvería a verla, si acaso sucedía algún día. Tomó aire y se obligó a calmarse.

-Buen día –no había reparado en el elfo que lo observaba desde un sillón en la esquina de la habitación. Era alto y de orgulloso porte, con una melena muy oscura y lacia que recordaba la seda, y unos ojos azules, elegantes y profundos. Le tembló el labio antes de hablar, pero lo hizo, casi balbuceando.

-Hola –el extraño le sonrió-. No te conozco, ¿quién eres? –lanzó de golpe, aunque enseguida notó que estaba siendo grosero.

-Pero yo sí te conozco a ti, Aldaril –remató, dándose un cierto aire de autosuficiencia-. Soy Turgon –el joven comprendió enseguida quién era, y por qué esos ojos le resultaban tan familiares, y se quedó enseguida sin palabras-. Estamos en Tirion. Tranquilo, entiendo que aquí es raro al principio –le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, casi paternal, y siguió- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Supongo –balbuceó.

-Estarás bien, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi hermanita? –Aldaril sintió el nudo en el pecho hacerse más grande, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-No lo sé –admitió, derrotado. Turgon negó con la cabeza.

-Mala cosa –se levantó y se dirigió al borde del lecho donde el joven se había incorporado. Le tendió la mano y le habló mirándolo a los ojos-. Ven. Mi padre quiere hablar contigo –Aldaril tragó saliva imaginando el reproche que le esperaba.

Siguió a Turgon por pasillos y galerías, patios y escaleras hasta llegar a lo más alto del palacio. Allí estaba el jardín privado del Rey Supremo, que según Turgon le iba contando en su visita guiada, era Finarfin. Él no sabía nada de las casas de antaño, por lo que sencillamente escuchó la explicación genealógica sin interrumpir. Lo tomó más como una lección de historia, puesto que ya de nada le serviría. En el centro del jardín se alzaba imponente un roble de color verde brillante, más verde que cualquier otro que hubiera visto jamás.

Bajo el árbol habían ubicado un banco ancho y dorado. Allí lo esperaba un majestuoso elfo rubio. Nunca antes había contemplado a alguien así. Su porte era tal que nadie que lo hubiera visto pudiera dudar de su inmenso poder. Intentó disimular la sorpresa mientras el elfo lo invitaba con un gesto a sentarse con él. Mientras tanto, Turgon inclinó la cabeza y se retiró en silencio. No se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada al Alto Rey, y simplemente se quedó quieto mirando sus pies, esperando un reproche por lo mal que había actuado con su hija, por no haberla buscado antes. No se esperaba sentir que él le apretara el hombro en señal de apoyo. Eso lo sorprendió al punto que se quedó sin aire. El rey elfo le sonrió, y eso lo reconfortó.

-Lo siento –balbuceó.

-¿Qué sientes, Aldaril? No has hecho nada malo –abrió muy grandes los ojos y se quedó callado, no supo que decir.

-Elen se enamoró de mí –afirmó, y Fingolfin asintió despacio-. Pero no pude encontrarla y ahora morirá de pena por culpa mía nada más –se le quebró la voz, pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir, sintió que se lo debía-. Si hubiera tenido el valor de buscarla antes nada de esto hubiera ocurrido –no pudo más, y unas gotas solitarias resbalaron de entre sus ojos, que limpió con el dorso de su mano.

-Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Quizá, creo yo, estás asumiendo que estás en Tirion porque has muerto, y esperas el juicio de Mandos. Pero no –sentenció, y Aldaril no fue capaz de reprimir un suspiro de sorpresa.

-No entiendo. Recuerdo que estaba ahogándome con mi propia sangre, y ahora estoy en Aman. Lo lógico es pensar que he muerto –remató.

-Lo sé, pero decidí ayudarte. Estamos realmente en Tirion, pero más temprano que tarde despertarás en Rivendel, y todo esto habrá sido un sueño.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? –inquirió, cada vez más confundido.

-Te ayudé porque Elennim te ama, y nunca ha sido realmente feliz salvo en los breves momentos contigo. Yo deseo que sea feliz toda la vida. Tu puedes darle eso –sonrió, confiaba plenamente en él, y era la primera vez que sentía algo como aquello-. Te he observado. Eres de buena madera, y sé que siempre estarás a su lado –sonrió de nuevo, y por primera vez, Aldaril sonrió con él. Sorprendido, pero agradecido desde lo más hondo.

-¿Quieres decir que estoy aquí porque quieres darme tu bendición? –asintió.

-De todos modos quería pedirte algo –Aldaril agachó la cabeza con solemnidad.

-Lo que sea. Estoy en deuda con usted, mi señor. Ha salvado mi vida y me está dando a su hija. Jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente –Fingolfin lanzó una carcajada y tomó suavemente la barbilla del joven.

-Levántate. Tu eres de mi familia, no un súbdito –esas palabras calaron hondo en él, las agradecía profundamente y no las olvidaría jamás. Sólo pudo sonreír, y asintió-. Dime algo, ¿qué sabes sobre Glorfindel? –pensó un momento.

-Lo vi una vez. Es capitán, creo –el rey elfo asintió.

-Se ha convertido en el mentor de Elen en Imladris. Le ha enseñado bien. Sin embargo, temo por ella. En verdad no sé de lo que es capaz –Aldaril abrió los ojos con sorpresa-. Mucho he meditado sobre él. Cuando yo lo conocí no era un buen tipo. Lastimó a mi esposa como no te imaginas. Manwë le dio otra oportunidad para redimirse, pero yo no estoy seguro de que haya cambiado. Hace días la he visto llorar por horas gracias a las cosas horribles que él le ha dicho sobre mí –tomó aire-. ¿Confías en mí, Aldaril?

-Sin dudarlo. Eres su padre, y como todo padre quieres lo mejor para ella. Además salvaste mi vida desinteresadamente. ¿Por qué habría de confiar en su lugar en alguien que no conozco, y que ha provocado un enorme dolor? –Fingolfin resopló.

-Cierto. Pero pronto verás que no todos los padres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos. Uno de ellos es Glorfindel. ¿Qué puedes esperar de alguien que no es capaz de amar a sus propios hijos?

-Tienes razón –confirmó el joven-. Pero Manwë cree en él –susurró.

-Por eso se me hace tan difícil, ¿quién soy yo para descreer del juicio del más poderoso de los Valar?

-Tú eres su padre y tienes todo el derecho de dudar de los juicios de él o de cualquiera, porque es tu hija la que está en juego y no la suya –sentenció con firmeza, y Fingolfin no pudo más que asentir. Sus ojos contradictorios reflejaron orgullo, estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el joven elfo. Definitivamente podía ver por qué Elen lo amaba a él y no a otro.

-No he querido advertirle a ella porque en verdad lo aprecia. Si estoy equivocado, la habré hecho sufrir en vano –el sanador asintió-. Por eso te pido que le eches un ojo. Fíjate que no se queden solos, y a la menor señal llévatela al Bosque Verde o a cualquier lugar del mundo donde él no pueda hacerle daño.

-Lo prometo –pronunció con solemnidad-. ¿Tan terrible es?

-Si supieras lo que ha hecho te daría asco incluso mirarlo. Después de ver lo que le ha hecho a Dianna, no tienes idea lo horrible que es verlo cerca de Elen. Si por mi fuera lo mataría con mis propias manos ni bien se le acercara a diez millas. Pero si Manwë dice que ha cambiado… -se detuvo y pensó un momento sus palabras-. Cuídala, por favor.

-Lo haré. Deberá pasar por sobre mi cadáver para tocarle un pelo a mi amada –el alto rey le sonrió, no vio mentira en sus ojos, por lo que estaba agradecido-. ¿Dónde está ella? Ni bien pueda moverme, iré –Fingolfin negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Ella ya te ha encontrado a ti. Ha estado todos los días a tu lado, velando por ti y sosteniendo tus manos, cubriéndote de besos. Cuando abras los ojos verás los suyos, y esta vez no será un sueño –Aldaril esbozó una media sonrisa pensando en cómo se vería. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado e irreconocible; la recuperación sería dura, eso lo sabía. Pero pensar en ella cuidándolo y ayudándolo llenaba su corazón de calidez.

-Gracias –susurró.

-No se merecen, quisiera poder hacer más –sonrió-, gracias a ti por cuidar de mi pequeñita. Mi estrella blanca –el joven asintió, buscando en el cielo con la mirada, aquella estrella que brillaba más que ninguna y lo acompañaba a todos lados. Las estrellas danzaron ante sus ojos, moviéndose, hasta que se hicieron borrosas y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_Buenas! Bien, trataba de redimirme por matar a Turgon sin pena ni gloria, ha vuelto jajajaja. ¿Y qué piensan? ¿Muy loco? Pobre pibe, che. ¿Y Gani? El problema de meter tres movimientos a la vez en vez de sucesivamente es que no pueden estar todos en cada capítulo. Pero siempre dije que era un experimento esto. Parece estar cosechando buenos comentarios, por lo cual estoy sumamente agradecida. ¿Y Thranduil? Bien, gracias, ya sabremos algo de él. Sino los capítulos tendrían que tener 10 mil palabras cada uno xD. _

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y por todo! :D Espero que les guste ;) Besitos!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**"…era el anhelo más antiguo, curar esa soledad…"**

Gani decidió que volver a su hogar en Moria sería peligroso, estaba demasiado cerca de Rivendel. En lugar de eso volvió al lugar de donde había partido, o casi. Erebor. Allí vivían algunos de sus primos y no tendrían ningún problema en hospedarlo. Además, bien sabido era que ellos compartían su odio por el Bosque Verde, las tierras de Oropher o todo lo que tuviera que ver con él; por lo que seguramente también odiarían a Aldaril ni bien supieran que él le había robado a la elfa. Bueno, quizá no era prudente mencionar que se había enamorado de alguien de esa raza. Mejor sería obviar ese detalle.

Los días pasaron tranquilos. Se quedó en casa de su primo Orier, y allí se sintió como en casa. La montaña solitaria era un reino próspero, el más grande de los reinos enanos de esa edad; y en un momento dado su hogar de Moria empezó a parecerle una choza al lado de aquello. Se la pasaba entre el entrenamiento en los talleres y la comida y la bebida. Pronto se les unió Frerin, amigo de Orier; de una familia mucho más refinada pero con el mismo gusto por la comida y la bebida que ellos mismos.

En ellos dos, Gani volvió a probar la amistad que antaño había compartido con Elen. Volvió a sentir calidez en su corazón, a sentir que contaba con alguien que se preocupaba por él. Eso lo conmovió, y calmó sus ímpetus. Fue por eso que no se atrevió a confesar que había matado al elfo. Ellos eran gentiles, y seguramente no aprobarían un asesinato, aunque se tratara de un elfo del bosque vecino al que nadie iba a extrañar. Por otro lado disfrutaba tener alguien por quien preocuparse, tener algo que cuidar más que él mismo, y eran sus amigos.

Frerin tenía una hermana menor. La mayor parte de los días ella se escabullía de sus labores para ir a jugar con ellos. Era sólo una adolescente, una púber si se quiere; y a ellos les fastidiaba tener que cuidarla y adaptar sus agresivas prácticas a la fuerza de la enana. Pero más allá de ese fastidio, todos querían a Dís. No era muy buena con las armas, de hecho era bastante patosa y siempre que lo intentaba acababa en el suelo llena de cortes y moretones. Por eso pronto se buscó un rol que se le diera mejor. Luego de las prácticas, los enanos acostumbraban beber algo para refrescarse, lo cual solía terminar en un estado de patente ebriedad.

Su rol era contar historias. En esas reuniones ella hacía uso de su cuantiosa imaginación para inventarse las vidas de guerreros dorados y héroes de antaño. Su historia favorita era la de un enano que había tomado las vidas de veinte wargos sólo con las manos para salvar a una niñita; y cosas igualmente inverosímiles. Los enanos se descostillaban de risa, gritaban, y hasta se aterrorizaban con las historias de Dís; que en general ensalzaban su propia raza y desprestigiaban a las demás. Pero no le importaba, porque ella siempre lo tomó como un juego. Sabía distinguir cuando su hermano y los otros dos habían bebido lo suficiente y sabía decir lo justo para convencerlos de que fueran a la cama.

Había sido una noche especialmente embriagadora. Gani fue el último en acostarse, con ayuda de Dís porque no era capaz de mantenerse en pie por sus propios medios. Sin embargo, a ella no le molestaba; sino que reía tanto como él. Prácticamente lo arrojó sobre su cama. Pero en lugar de retirarse y dejarlo dormir, la enana vio su oportunidad. Mientras al joven la cabeza le daba vueltas pudo sentir los dedos de ella recorriendo sus pómulos con dulzura. Así que le gustaba. Quizá si hubiera sido un poco más intuitivo se hubiera dado cuenta antes, era obvio, todo el mundo lo decía. Pero no se movió ni un ápice.

Tampoco respondió su caricia en modo alguno. Lo sintió, sí, pero eso lo confundía. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto que fuera alguien de su propia raza. Pero a la vez se sentía tan vacío, era una piel demasiado diferente a la de Elen, un aroma demasiado fuerte. No era esa dulce voz armónica tan típica de los elfos, sino que el canturreo le llegaba áspero a los oídos. No le gustaba eso. No le gustaba ella. Sin embargo, ese contacto era bienvenido. Nada dijo, pero escuchó. Esa vez ella le contó una historia sobre una pareja que se conocía en sueños, que estaba destinada. Ni siquiera recordó a Aldaril con eso, sólo pensó en Elen entre sus brazos mientras sentía la caricia de Dís. Pocos minutos después estaba roncando.

* * *

Los sentidos volvieron de a poco. Percibió su respiración lenta y fatigosa y el tacto de las frazadas sobre su piel. Pero enseguida el dolor se hizo patente, de abajo hacia arriba. Primero su pierna, luego su mano izquierda, luego las costillas. Cuando finalmente las terminaciones nerviosas del rostro se activaron intentó gritar de angustia. Recordaba el martillo. Recordaba su mandíbula hecha polvo y el sabor de su propia sangre que lo ahogaba. Ahora no podía mover la boca, por lo que el grito quedó ahogado y sólo logró producir un gemido parecido al que haría un perro al llorar. Lo escuchó, y eso le hizo notar que su oído también había vuelto.

Escuchó una voz a lo lejos. No podía distinguir las palabras, ni a quien pertenecía, ni siquiera si se trataba de una voz femenina o masculina. Pero no le importó porque aquella sensación lejana le hizo saber que no estaba solo. De algún modo ese sonido le parecía brillar. Lo siguió con su atención, imposibilitado de moverse. Aun así lo intentó, hizo lo posible por girar el cuello y con tan solo moverse unos milímetros volvió a lanzar un gemido de dolor.

Entonces sintió algo distinto. Primero pensó que era un cosquilleo en su mejilla, pero sintió un dulce aroma que conocía de sus sueños. Entonces se dio cuenta que ese cosquilleo era en verdad el tacto de otra piel. Si era ella en verdad, como Fingolfin había afirmado, no iba a creerlo hasta no verlo. Le ordenó a sus párpados abrirse pero no hacían caso. Era como si pesaran lo que una montaña derrumbada. Sintió una palma acariciando su pómulo –el que le quedaba entero-, y eso lo relajó. Necesitaba eso como nunca antes había necesitado nada. Quería verla, maldita sea, sólo un segundo era suficiente; pero sus ojos no hacían caso.

-Cálmate, Aldaril –fueron las primeras palabras que distinguió, era un susurró. O quizá sus oídos no estaban funcionando como deberían. Lo intentó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Sintió unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos y grande fue su esfuerzo por apretarlos. Para ella fue maravilloso, hacía tanto que le estaba hablando, contándole historias en susurros; y era la primera vez que había algún tipo de reacción. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por un lado llenas de esperanza pero por el otro estaba el dolor de saberlo sufriendo. Sabía que le dolía más que nada, y sólo hubiera querido curarlo al instante, que nunca volviera a sentir dolor, borrar todas esas heridas de un plumazo.

Acarició despacio su cabello, sus pómulos, bajando por su cuello hasta sus clavículas. Lo hacía con mucha suavidad, no quería provocarle más dolor. Pudo ver cómo se relajaba muy de a poco. Tenía miedo. Y ella lo comprendía, era el miedo al dolor, a la muerte, y sobre todo a la soledad. Pero con ella comenzó a sentirse acompañado, y de pronto el dolor y la muerte no parecían tan atemorizantes. Con un leve movimiento de las comisuras de sus labios, intentó una sonrisa; y a ella le alegró el alma. Se atrevió a recorrer sus labios con la yema de uno de sus dedos y le asombró esa suavidad, aun en circunstancias tan adversas.

Finalmente logró abrir unos milímetros sus párpados. Primero se sintió encandilado, y segundos después comenzó a distinguir las figuras borrosas. Hizo un esfuerzo grande para abrir un poco más, mientras una figura comenzaba a tomar forma frente a él. Observó el azul de sus ojos, elegante, contradictorio, pero cálido. Era tan sencillo, sólo un color que significaba tanto, único en el mundo; y agradeció para sus adentros. El destino no había sido tan cruel después de todo, los Valar fueron justos. Torció apenas sus labios intentando sonreír, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Para él ese sencillo gesto iluminó toda la habitación y lo hacía sentir el ser más afortunado sobre la tierra. Lo miró fijamente, con dulzura, y acarició con su pulgar el dorso de su mano, que no había soltado.

-Bienvenido –susurró Elen, y aunque sabía que él no podía responderle, pudo ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos, en su expresión. Deseó más que nada poder responder, pero sabía que debería esperar a que sus huesos suelden. Trató de recordar, ¿cómo se curaba una herida como esta? ¿Qué le habrían hecho? Algo que mantuviera los huesos inmóviles, supuso; tornillos quizá, pero nunca había curado algo como aquello. Por Varda, lo que más miedo le daba era mirarse al espejo, no quería conocer la magnitud de las heridas. Pero si pudiera hablarle, si pudiera besarla, daría todo.

_Preciosa estrella, dichosos los ojos que te ven. _Respondió para sus adentros, sabiendo que ella no podría saberlo, pero al menos podría suponer alguna que otra cosa, si viera el amor reflejado en su mirada. Algunas lágrimas solitarias resbalaron por sus mejillas. El joven arqueó las cejas. _¿Qué ocurre, Elen?_

-No te preocupes no pasa nada –subió una ceja intrigado-. Sencillamente tenía mucho miedo. No quería perderte, antes de haberte tenido. Pensé que el destino se burlaba de mí. Todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname –se le quebró la voz, mientras el sanador se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, era su culpa por haber confiado en la persona equivocada, por haberse dejado cegar por la ansiedad. Hizo un esfuerzo y levantó su brazo lentamente, hasta limpiar con sus dedos las lágrimas que resbalaban. La observó fijamente, estudiándola, no podía creerse lo bella que era, y odiaba verla llorar.

_No es tu culpa, meleth nin, ¿por qué piensas eso?_ Y hubiera dado todo por poder decírselo en voz alta, por poder consolarla y abrazarla, en lugar de estar inmovilizado casi por completo como un bulto inútil.

-Es mi culpa porque si hubiera partido antes, si me hubiera atrevido; no habríamos desperdiciado tantos años, y Gani no se habría enamorado de mí y no hubiera tenido que sufrir también –oh claro, ella no sabía lo que el naugrim había hecho. No estaba seguro de querer decírselo. Era su amigo, y una traición como aquella, por segunda vez, le dolería. Y él no quería verla llorar. Pero consideró que necesitaba saberlo, que era mejor que vivir engañada y en peligro, por lo que se prometió que buscaría el momento y el modo de decirlo.

_Podría haber partido yo en vez de pedirte que vengas a buscarme, es decir, ¿qué clase de caballero hace eso?_ Medio sonrió con su reproche hacia sí mismo y lo anotó en las cosas que tenía pendientes para decir en voz alta. Elen se recostó a su lado, con cuidado de no tocar nada que pudiera provocarle dolor. En respuesta él hizo lo mejor que pudo para pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y atraerla hacia sí. La apretó suavemente contra él, y se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello. El peso le provocó un dolor agudo en las costillas, pero hizo caso omiso de él, lo más quería era sentirse cerca de su amada, sentir su piel contra la suya. Pero no pudo evitar apretar los párpados y torcer la nariz por un momento.

-Sé que te duele. Lo siento –estaban tan cerca ahora, podía tocar, oler, ver y oír desde la primera fila. Lo que más quería era poder saborear su piel, un beso, se imaginó que debía tener un gusto divino.

_Más me dolería tenerte lejos_. Se acercó más y aspiró su aroma. Esa dulzura lo llenó, era maravilloso. Ella giró su cuello apenas y le clavó la mirada. Estaban frente a frente, tanto que sus narices se rozaban. Podía sentir la calidez de su piel, su aroma, observar cada detalle. En algún momento le había parecido tan poco, pero ahora se dio cuenta del inmenso regalo que era. Lo asaltó el pensamiento de que esa era la segunda vez en la vida que realmente se encontraban, y rió para sus adentros con lo absurdo que parecía eso.

La elfa avanzó apenas y posó sus labios sobre los del joven. Era lo más maravilloso de la vida, lo que anhelaba hacía tanto. Respondió con un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero ella lo notó. Sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos, lágrimas de felicidad luchaban por salir. Él acarició suavemente sus hombros, acercándola contra sí, y volvió a besarlo. Si el primero había sido perfecto, el segundo había sido superlativamente delicioso. Podría quedarse en ese momento por todas las edades del tiempo y aun así ser inmensamente feliz. Lo repitió una tercera vez, y susurró su nombre sobre sus labios, y volvió a besarlo.

_Oh, dioses. Eres lo más delicioso del mundo. Gracias_. Pensó, y quizá ella hubiera notado algo porque le sonrió, y lo besó con un poco más de fuerza. Eso hizo punzar el hueso destrozado, pero fue sólo un momento, porque esas sensaciones eran mucho más intensas que cualquier dolor.

-Gracias por quedarte aquí, Aldaril –sentenció sonriendo. Acarició suavemente su espalda y le dedicó la mirada más dulce. No tenía ninguna intención de ir a ningún lado, pero mejor debería agradecerle al Alto Rey. Él lo había salvado, y ahora veía por qué. Eran felices. Ella lo sorprendió dibujando una línea de besos por su cuello, y eso lo abrumó. Las lágrimas finalmente salieron y ella las recogió con besos, saboreando ese leve gusto salado. Él se relajó y se dejó hacer, era lo más hermoso que hubiera sentido en la vida entera. La miró fijamente, sonriendo como podía.

_Te amo tanto, Elen_. No necesitó las palabras, lo comprendió perfectamente. Sonrió, y lo besó con dulzura.

-Te amo, extraño –sonrió al recordar ese sueño, había sido la primera vez que lo decía. Agradeció por aquellas palabras, era lo más maravilloso que le llenaba el alma. Agradeció a todo lo sagrado por haberle permitido ese momento. Sencillamente relajó sus músculos y dejó que esas sensaciones lo llenaran. Sintió desde lo más hondo cada beso, cada roce y cada palabra.

Fugazmente se preguntó por qué temía su padre, quién sería capaz de desearle el mal a una criatura tan exquisita y perfecta como era ella. Si así era, el capitán debía ser en verdad un desalmado. Pero en el fondo no importaba, porque siempre la cuidaría. Finalmente la había encontrado, y no iba a dejar que nadie la lastimara jamás. Veía en esos ojos todo lo que hubiera necesitado nunca, sin ella lo mataría el corazón roto. Posó sus labios en la mejilla de ella y con un movimiento casi imperceptible, la besó. No podía esperar a que se curara todo aquello y probar su sabor como en sus sueños. Paciencia. De todos modos, esos besos eran lo más delicioso de la creación, y sonrió.

* * *

_Buenas. Gani ha vuelto, y ya está plantada la semillita de la duda respecto a Dís y a Elen jajaja. No quería decirlo, pero amo a Gani, de verdad; sólo que no había mostrado su lado más humano (aunque es un enano, pero ponele!). No pienso que tenga mala intención -eso lo juzgarán ustedes- aunque se han hecho las cosas más horribles sin intención. _

_Por otro lado, que opinan de esta pareja ideal? Mucha dulzura no? Aunque probablemente leyendo este fragmento diga "creo que ya vi esto en Gondolin", pero no. Desde el vamos de que son terriblemente lanzados e impacientes; quería plantear la relación diametralmente opuesta a la de Dianna y Fingolfin. Por otro lado, también la diferencia generacional. Pero creo que se vería mejor más adelante._

_Bien, por otro lado, ya decidí qué hacer con Glorfindel, yay! Era una solución tan simple, tan obvia, tan frente a mis narices, ¿cómo no había sido capaz de verlo? Ahora lo que hay que ver es el "como", pensando que ya no puedo matarlo porque muchos años después tiene que salvar a Frodo. Pero tiene que ver con el motivo por el cual abandonó Gondolin, es algo que lo hace más "humano", por así decirlo, no como que la intervención divina le puso la varita mágica y se vuelve bueno. No, claramente. Tampoco es un motivo tan misterioso, pueden deducirlo fácilmente. Respecto a la solución, tiene que ver con la relación tensa entre Gani y Thranduil, y el partido que Glorfindel debería tomar hacia el final. Ya sé el qué, ahora hay que ver el cómo. Si tienen ideas, bienvenidas._

_Uh me extendí mucho. Gracias por leer, me encantan! Pure love for you!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**"… una verdad escondida mil veces…"**

-De algún modo un "te lo dije" parece pertinente –dijo una voz a su espalda con un tono irónico y burlón. No supo si le molestó. Por un lado estaba agradecida, pero el si tenía razón en esto quizá también hubiera tenido razón sobre la muerte de su padre. Eso sí le molestaba. O en realidad le dolía. Se giró en el momento exacto en que Glorfindel lanzaba una sonora carcajada, pero le clavó una mirada asesina en el momento exacto en que lo hizo callar.

-Tenías razón –admitió, dejando salir el aire.

-Lo siento, sólo estaba jugando. Olvidé que estás un poco sensible –le dedicó una mirada dulce y eso aplacó los ánimos de la media elfa- ¿Cómo está él?

-Apenas mejor. Ha despertado al menos. Creo que tú también te sentirías un poco mal si tu amado se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte y no puedas hacer nada –remató, con evidente desagrado. Elen y Glorfindel caminaron juntos un trecho hasta que ambos se sentaron bajo las ramas de un roble, en un mirador que dejaba ver el valle.

-Lo que ocurre es que yo no sé nada del amor –esbozó una media sonrisa triste, y eso la intrigó. Era extraño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Luego de tantos años no has encontrado la indicada? –inquirió, quizá con una cierta insensatez de meterse en ese terreno respecto a la vida privada de su superior. Pero no le importó, tenía confianza con ella.

-Durante parte de mi vida, pensé que el sexo era amor –la joven subió una ceja.

-No es tan malo –sentenció-. Al menos era ingenuidad, peor hubiera sido saber que el sexo y el amor son cosas diferentes y aun así elegir el sexo –lanzó una risita.

-Durante la otra parte de mi vida efectivamente fue así –volvió a reír recordando sus andanzas traviesas y desalmadas.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió con curiosidad. El amor había sido para ella lo mejor de la vida, no podía meterse en la cabeza que alguien pudiendo tenerlo, lo despreciara. Ella lo había perseguido hasta los confines de la tierra, y el capitán no lo deseaba. Eso era aun más extraño.

-Porque para mí era una debilidad. Una esposa, un hijo o un hermano… si tuviera que elegir entre mi pueblo y ellos, no podría ser tan fuerte. La soledad te salva –afirmó.

-Me contaron que igual moriste, así que ¿de qué te valió toda una vida de soledad? –Glorfindel asintió con pesar-. Imagino que cargar a tu hijo por primera vez debe ser lo más precioso de la creación –sonrió, imaginándose como sería, viendo los ojos de Aldaril.

-Tuve una oportunidad, pero no la tomé; y ahora ya es tarde para mí. Prefiero jamás enamorar a nadie –suspiró-. ¿Sabes? Tu padre me dijo una vez que él amaba a su esposa y a sus hijos, que me tenía lástima porque yo no era capaz de amar a nadie.

-Vaya, debió estar muy enfadado para decir algo como eso –el capitán asintió.

-Pues sí. Pero largo tiempo pensé en sus palabras, y tenía razón. No había sido capaz de amar entonces.

-¿Y ahora? –inquirió.

-Creo que sí. Pero me asusta, tengo la mala costumbre de que todo lo que toco se rompe –admitió en un enigmático enunciado que la dejó pensando que querría decir con aquello. Pero enseguida le respondió.

-Si tienes una nueva oportunidad sería mejor que no la arruines esta vez –le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, igual a la suya. Ese gesto, se preguntaba cómo diablos ella no se había dado cuenta. O quizá no era tan evidente y se estaba persiguiendo demasiado. En todo caso, agradeció profundamente que ella estuviera de acuerdo con darle esa oportunidad. Pasó su brazo por alrededor de sus hombros y habló en un susurro.

-Gracias, mi pequeñita –aunque ella subió una ceja, intrigada en por qué su superior la estaba tratando de ese modo. Pero era un gesto tan simple, tan paternal incluso; que le hizo desear que fuera su padre y no su capitán quien tuviera este tipo de charla con ella. Tembló recordando a su _ada_, y en silencio le agradeció, pensando que esperanzadamente él lo oiría. Por unos minutos se quedaron callados, hasta oír unos pasos que se acercaban presurosos. Elen cerró los ojos un momento, mientras descansaba y disfrutaba del calor del sol sobre su piel.

Un suspiro ahogado de sorpresa la sacó de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto para ver la expresión de horrorizada sorpresa de su madre. Los ojos castaños muy abiertos, el labio temblando; se acercó un poco y la abrazó. Dianna dejó salir el aire y la apretó fuerte. La había extrañado, en verdad. No lo había notado hasta entonces, pero de todos modos más de una vez había arrojado sus pensamientos hacia ella. Se preguntó para sus adentros qué diría el rey elfo de ver esta escena, que seguramente estaba clavándole la mirada azul con mucha atención. Sintió miedo, no era posible, el capitán. No, no iba a permitirlo.

-Es bueno verte sana y salva, _iell nin_ –sonrió Dianna, y su hija sonrió con ella.

-Lo mismo digo, _naneth_. Dime algo, ¿qué ocurre? –enseguida negó con la cabeza, pero Elen no se lo creyó. El elfo avanzó hacia ambas y le tendió la mano a la recién llegada.

-Es bueno volver a verte –sonrió, y aunque era sincero a ella le pareció el colmo del mal gusto. Enseguida torció las cejas y le tendió la mano de mala gana. Ese contacto pareció despertarla de un extraño letargo. Había sido tan silenciosa, tan tranquila y hasta pasiva; que verlo otra vez despertaba a la leona hambrienta que tenía dentro.

-Deberías estar muerto –contestó con naturalidad, pero Elen la interrumpió.

-No seas grosera, no puedes ir diciéndole esas cosas a la gente –el capitán lanzó una risita, y la joven elfa sintió que de algo se estaba perdiendo.

-Está bien, pequeñita –contestó él-. Entiendo que es una sorpresa –giró la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Dianna-. Si Manwë puede darme otra oportunidad, cualquiera puede.

-Temo que no cuento con las mismas herramientas que un Vala a la hora de juzgar –lanzó con soberbia y una actitud pasivo agresiva que Elen nunca había visto. Le gustaba y le disgustaba a la vez; le agradaba saberla activa y dispuesta a pelear por algo, pero por qué, era un misterio. Por otro lado, no era buena idea que ofendiera a su superior, ya que estaba haciendo una carrera brillante.

-¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme que está ocurriendo aquí? –lanzó contagiándose de esa agresividad, y ambos negaron con la cabeza. Vaya, subestimada otra vez, para no perder la costumbre.

-Vete de aquí mi niña, temo que tenemos ciertos asuntos privados que arreglar –lo dijo con toda la educación de la que fue capaz; pero su tono la convenció.

Dianna estaba muy decidida, era para ella la primera vez en muchos años que sentía algo como aquello. De mala gana, Elen se giró sobre sus tobillos y se fue de aquel mirador. Sin embargo, se quedó cerca, agudizando su oído. Dianna hablaría con ella más tarde, pero ahora debía ocuparse de algo más. Le clavó la mirada con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, pero el capitán no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió.

-Aquí vivo –se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio-. ¿Y tú?

-Visita. Pero quizá debería vivir aquí también para tenerte vigilado, ¿no te parece? –entrecerró sus párpados y rechinó los dientes. Sintió sus músculos tensarse, y aunque estaba desarmada se vio capaz de hasta atacarlo con garras y dientes.

-Sería bueno. Puedes quedarte conmigo, si quieres –sin siquiera pensarlo le aventó un golpe con la palma abierta que sonó seco en su mejilla y estremeció a Elen. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo como aquello? ¿Era una broma cruel? ¿Quería jugar a la familia feliz? Eso sería de tan mal gusto que hasta la daba asco pensarlo.

-Haz lo que quieras con quien quieras, pero juro que si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija será la última vez que tengas manos, ¿lo has entendido? –Glorfindel asintió.

-No es lo que crees. Entiendo lo que sientes, y lo lamento. Lamento haberte hecho daño, hija mía –Dianna gruñó cuando lo oyó llamarla así-. Respecto a Elen, sólo quiero cuidarla. Ella puede decirte que la he salvado más de una vez –suspiró-. Si me lo permites, también puedo cuidar de ti –sus ojos se pusieron algo más vidriosos, y ella se preguntó qué significaba aquello.

Elen debió taparse la boca para evitar gritar. La cabeza le quemaba. ¿Cuál era la naturaleza de la relación entre ellos dos? ¿Hija mía? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Era la verdad o sólo una forma de decir? ¿Y por qué su madre desconfiaba en tal modo del capitán? ¿Tendría algo que ver con eso de elegir el sexo? No lo creía capaz de hacerle daño a su madre ni a nadie, o al menos eso pensaba hasta cinco minutos atrás. De pronto las horribles afirmaciones sobre su padre encajaban con el hecho de que su madre parecía odiarlo. Entonces, ¿realmente habían sido amigos? Algo había ocurrido entre ellos tres en algún momento antes de que ella naciera, ¿pero qué? Decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Corrió lejos, y lo único que quería era acurrucarse con Aldaril toda una temporada, donde nadie le hiciera daño.

-Yo nunca voy a creer eso. Nunca voy a confiar en ti –afirmó Dianna con frialdad.

-Entiendo –bajó la mirada.

-No, no lo entiendes. Asesinaste a mi madre. Intentaste asesinarme a mí, más de una vez. De hecho tengo una bonita cicatriz en la espalda que me lo recuerda. Sin embargo, pretendes que te dé mi bendición para acercarte a mi hija –subió una ceja, con ironía-. Ni lo sueñes. Jamás. No puedes aparecer luego de setecientos años y pretender arreglar todo con una disculpa, no soy idiota.

-Lo sé. ¿Me creerías si te digo que he aprendido a amarte, al igual que a Elen? –Dianna negó enérgicamente con la cabeza-. Tú eres lo único que quedará de mí en esta tierra. Aunque no lo quieras, mi sangre también corre por tus venas. Eso significa algo para mí. Busco redención, nada más. Perdóname.

-Nunca –sentenció-. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo –subió el tono, marcando cada palabra y clavándole la mirada-. Aléjate de ella –sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, se fue de allí; dejando solo al derrotado capitán.

* * *

Elen corrió a los establos, el único lugar donde supuso que no encontraría a nadie conocido. No comprendía. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver el capitán con su madre? ¿Era en verdad su padre o qué? Si así era, eso lo convertía en su abuelo. Bien, eso podría explicar por qué la diferencia entre ella y el resto de los soldados, por qué se había empeñado en enseñarle. Pero, ¿no hubiera sido sensato decirle la verdad? ¿Qué ocultaba? Gritó de frustración y eso asustó repentinamente a los animales. Golpeó las paredes con los puños, una y otra vez, hasta que sus nudillos sangraron y aun más. Se sintió ahogada, como si no hubiera ni una gota de aire, y lloró. Pudo ver a Rochallor y a Galdor observando con los ojos tristes, como compadeciéndose de ella. Tomó aire, se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, y salió.

Avanzó entre las galerías con disimulo, sin la menor intención de cruzarse con nadie y con su mejor expresión de que todo estaba bien. Abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación de Aldaril y se metió muy callada cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Él saludó con la mano pero enseguida se mostró preocupado. Allí adentro podía dejarlo salir, allí era otro cantar. Se acostó a su lado, mirando el techo e intentando contener las lágrimas. El joven la observó fijamente, preguntándose qué ocurriría. Acarició su cabello despacio y ya no pudo contenerse. Las lágrimas salieron de golpe, apretó sus párpados y sus puños, y se dejó llevar por el dolor. El elfo no comprendía qué le estaría ocurriendo, y hubiera dado todo por poder preguntárselo, o por poder dedicarle palabras alentadoras, decirle que la amaba y que siempre la cuidaría, que mataría a quien sea que la haga sufrir de este modo.

Pero no podía contar con su voz, por lo que dejó que lo expresara su corazón y su cuerpo quebrado. La abrazó con fuerza y dolió en los huesos, en la piel quemada, pero necesitaba de aquello. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la cobijó en su pecho, hundiendo su nariz entre su cabello e improvisando besos con lo poco que podía, que era en verdad, nada. Sanar era su trabajo aunque ahora fuera más un paciente que otra cosa, y a veces las heridas no son del cuerpo. Pero ese contacto para ella, sentirlo tan cerca, le hacía bien. Todas las pocas personas que había amado en la vida la habían subestimado o traicionado en algún punto. La decepción, la mentira, la traición; no había nadie que fuera totalmente confiable. Nunca se había sentido tan sola como aquel día. En toda esa oscuridad, lo único que le quedaba era Aldaril. Con paciencia y dulzura recorrió su piel con caricias, pero en silencio, con todo el amor que era solo para ella. Pasaron horas hasta que logró que dejara de llorar.

-Mi madre está aquí –susurró, y él asintió con atención-. Odia a Glorfindel –ese nombre le despertó algo, el recuerdo de sus sueños, y alertó todos sus sentidos. Si había sido su culpa, si la había lastimado así aprovechando su deplorable estado; ni bien pudiera ponerse de pie iría a buscarlo-. No sé qué le hizo él a ella, yo nunca la había visto así. Lo oí llamarla "hija mía" –se le quebró la voz, no supo que diablos quería decir aquello. El elfo repasó en su cabeza las palabras de Fingolfin. Las piezas parecían encajar. Tomó aire, tenía que contarle todo aquello. Señaló un viejo pergamino que estaba arrugado en su mesa de luz, y ella se lo alcanzó. Lo usaba para pedir cosas simples a los enfermeros, pero ahora tenía algo más importante para escribir.

_"Tu padre me habló en un sueño. Me ha dado su bendición, pero más importante, me ha dicho que te cuide de Glorfindel. Ha dicho que no confía en él, que ha lastimado a tu madre de tal modo que si lo supiera me daría asco mirarlo. No sé qué es lo que hizo. Me pidió que no te deje sola con él, que te lleve lejos suyo. Eso mismo pensaba hacer ni bien pudiera. No pude cuidarte desde aquí. Lo siento. Dime algo, ¿qué te ha hecho?"_ Le tendió el papel y la observó leerlo con atención mientras su rostro se torcía en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aldaril volvió a tomar el pergamino de entre sus manos y agregó una oración más: _"Ha dicho que no todos los padres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos"_. Tragó saliva y se lo entregó.

-Así que bien, mi capitán es el padre de mi madre –dedujo en un susurro-, pero él la ha lastimado tanto que ahora lo odia, ¿es correcto? –el joven se encogió de hombros, no podía saberlo; pero todos los indicios parecían desembocar en aquello-. Él me ha dicho que había tenido la oportunidad de tener una familia, que no era capaz de amar a nadie, que buscaba redención –recordó-, quizá quería tratarme mejor a mí que a mi madre –el joven volvió a escribir.

_"Quizá quería terminar el trabajo, es decir, ¿qué ha cambiado en él?"_ Elen negó con la cabeza. _"¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?"_

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo –balbuceó, con la voz quebrada-. Debe ser algo que yo odiaría también, como para ocultarme quien era. Algo que provocó que mi padre dejara de ser su amigo –escondió su rostro entre sus manos y tembló. Pero enseguida la ira se encendió en su pecho, y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de su amado. Levantó la voz y eso le dolió más que cualquier herida.

-¿Cuánto hace que sabes esto?

_"Unos días"_ escribió con la mano temblorosa. Ella subió una ceja.

-Todo este dolor podría haberse evitado si me lo hubieras dicho antes. Debiste hacerlo –envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro. Él la abrazó. Podía sentir todo ese dolor, maldita sea, ¿por qué no podían ser felices? Ahora lo entendía mejor que nunca, debía llevársela muy lejos de todo aquello, donde nada volviera a lastimarla. Elen suspiró y dulcificó su mirada frente a al suya. Lo besó con suavidad y adoración, y él dejó salir el aire intentando relajarse apenas.

-Perdóname, mi amor. No medí mis palabras –reconoció la elfa, mientras él cerraba los ojos y acariciaba su espalda suavemente. Sí, eso se sentía bien. No había sido nada. Se atemorizó, le dolería pelear con ella, lo que más quería era hacerla feliz. Paciencia, lo haría pronto-. No es tu culpa. Eres la única persona que jamás me ha mentido –suspiró, era duro reconocer algo como aquello, por lo que volvió a besarlo.

_"No te preocupes, meleth nin" _escribió calmadamente. _"Entiendo como te sientes. Puedes preguntarle a Thranduil como reaccioné cuando me enteré que Oropher te había echado del bosque",_ esbozó una sonrisa con sólo las comisuras de sus labios. _"Siento que haya podido acercarse a ti, pero ya no lo hará. Siempre te cuidaré"_ Elen sonrió, agradeciendo profundamente. _"Te amo"_ trazó, y la miró fijamente con dulzura. Lo besó porque era lo que más necesitaba en el mundo, no podría enfrentarse sola a todo aquello.

-También te amo. Gracias –susurró. Enseguida se acurrucó a su lado y simplemente disfrutó de sus suaves caricias hasta que el sanador hiciera menguar el dolor de su alma. Sus dedos finos y fuertes eran un bálsamo en forma de contacto, sanar era su trabajo y era aquella su naturaleza, recién entonces lo comprendió. Era muy afortunada, ya nunca más quería dejarlo ir. No podía esperar para beber de su boca y sentir su sabor, seguramente sería lo más delicioso del mundo. En silencio, también agradeció a su padre, aunque sintió algo de pudor al pensar que podría estar observando ese momento de intimidad. Los colores le subieron a las mejillas, igual que le ocurría a él, y sonrió con gratitud.

* * *

_Buenas! Volví, qué opinan de este cap? Dianna está de vuelta, y más decidida que nunca, a ver si la extrañaban como era antes.. yo también! Elen empieza a conocer a Glorfindel, pero todavía no se imagina las cosas que hizo. Por cierto, ya está plantada la semilla de la discordia en la nueva pareja, así que los veremos pelear un poco más. _

_*Escenas del capítulo siguiente* Sabremos algo más de Thranduil y Elenshael que están un poco olvidados; volveremos a ver a Fingolfin, y sabremos algo más de Gani y Dís. Pero, Thranduil y Gani no van a llevarse nada bien ¿esto funciona para intrigarlos? *de pronto alguien me empuja, y al igual que su padre deduce bastante rápido cómo se usa un teclado*_

_Hola sí, chicos, quería hablar con ustedes directamente. Me dijiste ninfómana, justo tu, no sabes las cosas que contaba mi hermano Turgon! Deja de hablar mal de mí, o me veré obligada a contar todo aquello. Será divertidísimo *risa malvada* ¿Sabes que ocurre? Se malacostumbraron a la maniática de mi madre que quería tener todos los asuntos de su vida perfectamente solucionados antes de incluso atinar a abrir un poco la boca durante un beso! pero ufff... mejor primero disparas y luego preguntas, si esperas mucho para disparar, se te adelantan los orcos, ¿me explico con esta metáfora? A ver cómo te sientes tu después de un par de cientos de años de soñar con llenar un espacio que parece cada vez más vacío. Si fuera ninfómana, podría haber estado con Gani, con Glorfindel, con Lindir, o con cualquiera... y sin embargo esperé, y sigo esperando, como una persona civilizada. Me sacan de quicio, no aguanto más esta espera, y no tengo ningún problema en decirlo. Además, el joven Aldaril parece querer también. Así que déjennos vivir en paz, a ver si alguien en esta familia logra algo antes de 30 capítulos. Mis más sinceros saludos *se va sin saludar*_

_Ok bueno, las opiniones de los personajes no me representan. Mejor me voy antes que me maten. Adios amigos!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**"… sólo necesitó su voluntad para levantarse de entre las cenizas…"**

Era un gran día en el Bosque Verde. La joven ciudad cumplía 500 años y el pueblo estaba de festejo. El rey y el príncipe vestían sus mejores ropas y sonrisas. Thranduil se había sentido más risueño últimamente. Desde aquel día en que Elenshael le había pedido algunos consejos sobre el uso de la espada, aunque sabía que era una excusa. Y a él le encantaba. Cualquiera excusa era buena para rozarla, y en el entrenamiento eso ocurría bastante seguido. Últimamente cada vez que la veía se iluminaba su rostro, y su padre lo notaba. En verdad todos lo notaban.

Por eso cuando la vio con su vestido de gala, sintió que terminaría con la mandíbula en el suelo. Sus manos temblaron cuando la tomó para el baile inicial. Era una reunión preciosa, los rostros de todos los invitados desbordaban felicidad. Nunca se había sentido más a gusto en su propio país. La elfa descansó su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe y eso lo abrumó. Buscó a su padre con la mirada, pero él le sonrió y asintió levemente. Bien, era una tranquilidad.

Reconocía las señales, no era estúpido. Pero no sabía que hacer frente a ellas. Tembló y la apretó contra sí; de pronto lo asaltó el pensamiento de que Aldaril podría darle un consejo. Él sabía sobre el amor, y el príncipe no tenía idea de nada. Por eso, cuando Elenshael lo invitó a pasear por los jardines bajo las estrellas, no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. La música se oía a lo lejos, y allí podían bailar muy juntos, donde nadie pudiera verlos. Investigó sus ojos, eran de un color que nunca antes había visto. Ámbar. Podría decir que las flores de Laurelin vivían en esos ojos que brillaban bajo las estrellas.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios de la elfa estaban sobre los suyos. Simplemente se dejó llevar, de algún modo el cuerpo sabe qué hacer. Lentamente al principio, pero enseguida abriendo un poco sus labios, sintió que era el mejor momento de su vida. Con sus manos temblorosas acarició su espalda, arriba y abajo; mientras ella recorría su cuello con su índice en una caricia delicada y deliciosa. No se atrevieron a separarse, sino que se quedaron de aquel modo, muy cerca, rozando sus labios. Beber de esos labios era más delicioso que el vino. Le punzó el pensamiento de que era aquello lo que su padre había perdido, y por primera vez, comprendió su dolor. Pero lo desechó enseguida y volvió a besarla profundamente.

No fue capaz de pensar demasiado lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos y prácticamente cuando los abrió, ella estaba desnuda en su cama. Recorrió su piel por entero con las yemas de sus dedos, con temor y dulzura; preguntándose si eso acaso era correcto. Pero se sentía correcto, y por primera vez desechó la lógica y siguió su puro instinto. Sintió sus pechos cambiar de textura bajo sus dedos, y fue maravilloso. Enseguida deseó llevárselos a la boca. Fue para él lo más delicioso que hubo probado en la vida, salvo quizá, por sus labios. La penetró mirándola a los ojos y apretando sus dedos entre los suyos. Así que era aquello de lo que tanto hablaban, el amor; en cuerpo y alma. Recién entonces notó cuánto la necesitaba, y la amaba con todo lo que él era. Pensó que quizá había sido demasiado repentino, por lo cual supuso que aquello sólo podía ser obra del destino.

El día los encontró saciados y entrelazados en un lecho desordenado. Sonrieron juntos, y aunque era tarde para que él comenzara con sus labores, ninguno se movió un ápice. Lamentablemente, más temprano que tarde debió ir a encargarse de la seguridad del reino. Mientras recorría pasillos y galerías no podía evitar sonreír con los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Antes que nada, decidió dar una vuelta por el despacho del correo central. Esperaba saber algo de Aldaril, incluso una felicitación por la fiesta del reino. Le hubiera gustado escribirle, pero no tenía idea de a dónde dirigir la carta. Entonces sólo le quedaba esperar. Cuando no encontró nada de su amigo, se alarmó.

Eso era extraño. Debía haber mandado algún tipo de mensaje, al menos diciendo que estaba bien. Si no recibió nada, entonces no lo estaba. Se debatió sobre que hacer, mientras caminaba por el mismo pasillo de arriba hacia abajo. Mierda, ¿por qué lo había dejado ir solo? Debía haberle insistido en acompañarlo. Aunque por otro lado, si así hubiera sido, quizá no hubiera ocurrido nada con Elenshael. Era un dilema difícil, a ella la amaba y recién comenzaba a conocerla, pero su amigo era su hermano y no podía dejarlo a su suerte si creía que estaba en problemas.

No pudo con su genio. Después de despedirse de su amada y de su padre prometiendo volver en breve y más importante, sano y salvo, se fue con una pequeña guardia. Seis soldados lo acompañaron hasta el borde del bosque. Allí subió la mirada y lo primero que vio fue la montaña solitaria. Recordó al naugrim que habían encarcelado junto con Elennim y la escena que había montado en la corte, así que supuso que sería un buen lugar para comenzar a hacer preguntas. Sabía que los enanos no lo tenían en alta estima, pero también era el príncipe de un reino vecino, con quien comerciaban asiduamente; y además iba con su guardia. Decidido, enfilo para la montaña mientras escribía en su cabeza las preguntas que tenía pendientes.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo encerrado, el sol era lo más maravilloso. Caminó solo entre las galerías y pasillos hasta una cascada, y la siguió hasta abajo. Cada paso era difícil, no estaba bien del todo pero necesitaba de aquello. Se tumbó en el borde de una pequeña laguna con sus pies dentro del agua, con la cascada salpicando su cabello; y sonrió. Era precioso, en verdad que Rivendel era un lugar bonito. Se tumbó en la hierba y dejó que el sol le acariciara el rostro. Recordando a Elen se relamió los labios, intentando pensar en cómo sería su sabor. Nunca le había prestado atención a lo importante que era poder mojarse los labios cada tanto para que no se cortaran. Pero ahora le parecía un regalo maravilloso. Disfrutaba de aquello. No dejaba de sonreír, disfrutaba de un momento en soledad con la naturaleza y hasta olvidó todo lo que le preocupaba.

Oyó unos pasos sobre la hierba, muy silenciosos y conocidos. Pensó en Elen y en que le encantaría compartir ese momento tranquilo con ella. Era perfecto. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, no era ella. Enseguida se incorporó y saludó con toda la cortesía que su sorpresa le permitió. Pero ella se sentó sin decir nada y él la siguió. Sintió empatía, comprendía el dolor detrás de esos ojos castaños, y hubiera querido preguntarle tantas cosas; pero no se atrevió. Ella parecía estudiar posibilidades sin tomar ninguna. Finalmente le habló.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? –Aldaril se sintió desconcertado, y subió una ceja.

-Depende. ¿Quién pregunta? –inquirió de mala manera. Lo que ocurre es que luego de haber confiado tan fácilmente en Gani y haberse golpeado tan fuerte, era lógico que fuera más precavido. Y a ella también le era muy difícil confiar en alguien, así que sería una conversación algo tensa.

-Soy Dianna –el elfo se sintió avergonzado por haberle hablado así, y enseguida se disculpó.

-Soy Aldaril –contestó, y ella asintió-. Sí, puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Por qué? –la actitud pasiva agresiva había vuelto, pero él entendía por qué, y se sintió comprendido a su vez. El elfo dudó, pero se decidió a decir la verdad.

-Supongo que porque Fingolfin confía en mí –Dianna abrió muy grandes sus ojos castaños, y remató enseguida.

-Es difícil creer eso, lamento decirte que mi esposo ha muerto hace mucho –esbozó una media sonrisa triste, pero con triunfo; era divertido tener razón.

-Sí, pero en un sueño. Aunque creas que estoy mal de la cabeza –negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No, él hace esas cosas –lanzó una risita, y él notó lo obvio. Quizá había hablado miles de veces con ella de ese modo, no podía ser tan ingenuo de pensar que él había sido el único- ¿Qué más te ha dicho? –Aldaril suspiró y se debatió. Pero ya estaba hecho, no tenía más opción que decir la verdad.

-Me pidió que me lleve a Elen lejos de Glorfindel –Dianna frunció el seño.

-Pero no lo hiciste –bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento. Estaba herido. Pero creo recordar que vino llorando a verme luego de oír una conversación entre ustedes –la media elfa abrió la boca con sorpresa y enseguida se dio cuenta que en un intento de defender su honor se le había ido la lengua.

-¿Qué escuchó? –esta vez su mirada fue tan severa que no se atrevió a dudar siquiera. Suspiró.

-Me dijo que lo había oído a él llamarte como su hija. Eso era confuso.

-¿Sólo eso? –Aldaril afirmó con la cabeza, con evidente pesar; se había metido hasta el cuello-. Mierda –gruñó.

-Glorfindel es tu padre –Dianna apretó los párpados y algunas lágrimas cayeron lentamente-. Lo siento.

-Ya cállate, hace cinco minutos que te conozco y me estás poniendo nerviosa. Sin embargo, si el Alto Rey confía en ti, por algo será. Así que tienes el beneficio de la duda, sería mejor que juguemos para el mismo equipo, ¿no? –Aldaril asintió.

-¿Y tu confías en él? No parece muy fácil.

-No pasa nada, siempre fue difícil confiar en Fingolfin. Y notarás que en algún momento Elen hará lo mismo, pero no te asustes. Confía –le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo, y asintió, preguntándose qué significaría aquello.

-¿Qué te hizo Glorfindel para que lo odien todos tanto? –inquirió de golpe, y enseguida se dio cuenta que había sido un atrevimiento. Dianna resopló.

-Y cuando pensaba que me había librado de la imprudencia de los demás… -lanzó una risita, y siguió-. No es de tu incumbencia muchacho.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar –se preparó para lo que vendría, con evidente nerviosismo-. ¿Quién te atacó, y por qué? –se sentía en deuda con ella, así que sencillamente lo soltó.

-Gani. Me atacó porque está enamorado de Elen, y quería sacarme del medio. Por favor, no se lo digas. Es su amigo y la traición le romperá el corazón.

-Debería saberlo –él le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

-También debería saber tu secreto. Yo sin embargo, se lo diré más tarde –Dianna se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras –hicieron silencio, limitándose a disfrutar del paisaje que los rodeaba.

Ella supo que era cierto, que debía saberlo para poder tener todas las herramientas para juzgar como ella quisiera. No era su culpa haberse acercado a Glorfindel, sino que hizo lo que cualquiera que no conociera sus secretos hubiera hecho. Cada segundo que pasaba sin decirle cómo eran las cosas, más se enfadaría con ella. Era obvio que se enfadaría, por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como aquello por tanto tiempo. Pero lo hacía por su propio bien. De pronto recordó sobre muchas cosas que Fingolfin le había ocultado, al menos por un tiempo. Ella se había enojado también, y siempre había creído que tenía razón. Pero ahora que ella también ocultaba, lo entendía. De pronto se sintió idiota por no haber confiado en él en aquel momento. Ahora estaba del otro lado, podía entender la otra campana, cómo era aquello en que tratamos de proteger a nuestros seres amados y nos pagan con ira e ingratitud por no saber lo que hacemos por ellos. Maldita sea. Se fue sin despedirse de Aldaril.

Fue hacia los talleres y por primera vez en muchísimos años, practicó. Lo hizo con violencia y desesperación, casi sin aire. Hasta que falló, y la espada se le resbaló de sus dedos cayendo con un sonido metálico. Se desplomó también, y lloró. No era un llanto de autocompasión como había sido durante todos estos años, no se parecía en nada a aquello. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo diablos había aceptado la espada de Glorfindel como regalo, o por qué lo había ayudado durante la primera Corte Abierta. Cuando aun era una reina, y no una piltrafa de elfa llorando en un taller al lado de una espada oxidada y un montón de maniquíes destripados.

¿A esto se refería Fingolfin cuando le dijo que aun tenía cosas importantes que hacer y debía ser fuerte? Era probable. Se sentía incapaz de mirar a su hija y decirle que el único padre que había conocido en verdad era un asesino, entre otros títulos. Recordó aquella noche, la única en que los tres habían dormido acurrucados. Le estrujó el alma, y lloró más fuerte. Le había dicho que si caía la ayudaría a levantarse. Pero en vez de eso estaba completamente sola, ¿por qué la había abandonado en el peor momento? Pero no importaba. Ya tendría tiempo de autocompadecerse, lo más importante era defender a su hijita aunque eso implicara estar sola, ser padre y madre a la vez; y no era nada diferente si siempre lo había hecho. Tuvo que sostenerse de la espada, pero enseguida se levantó y se secó las lágrimas.

Se dirigió a ver a su hija, pero de reojo la observó sonriendo al lado de Aldaril. Decidió que mejor le arruinaría la vida más tarde, y resopló con ese pensamiento tan lúgubre. Se lanzó a la cama y simplemente observó el techo, en profunda reflexión. Entrelazó sus dedos y se imaginó que era él quien la tomaba. Sabía que era algo estúpido, pero de algún modo la reconfortaba.

-¿Qué harías tú, _melthinmir nin_? ¿Le dirías todo? –susurró, más como pensando en voz alta que esperando una respuesta verdadera. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba en Gondolin.

* * *

_Buenas. ¿Y qué les parece este cap? Thranduil está de vuelta, ahora muy enamorado. Realmente había un pequeño gérmen cuando él le dice a Aldaril que conoce a Elen, porque le re gustaba desde entonces, pero fue muy sutil. Por otro lado, Dianna está pareciéndose un poco más a lo que fuera al principio, como ese día que conoció a Fingolfin.. parece que fue ayer, fue hace como cuatro meses, oh por Eru! _

_Al fin ya están abiertas todas las lineas argumentales que tenía planeadas, y eso trae mucha felicidad a mi vida. Nunca había intentado una estructura como esta, siempre trabajé con dos líneas, ahora son tres principales: la historia de Glorfindel y su relación con Dianna y Elen, la historia de Elen y sus sueños con Aldaril con Gani en el medio, y la historia de Thranduil y sus conflictos con la gente de Erebor, especialmente Gani y Dis (para lo cual falta un poquito). Bajo este punto de vista, aunque en un principio estructuré en 30 capítulos, necesariamente van a ser más._

_A todo esto es porque después de un mes de estancamiento tuve una especie de epifanía y ahora ya sé cómo va a terminar esto. No va a haber tercera parte, todas las líneas van a cerrarse. Por otro lado, no puede terminar bien para todos, no hay felices para siempre. Quizá para algunos. Bueno, eso es algo ambiguo, lo verán en su momento. Necesariamente va a haber una elipsis hasta después de la Batalla de la Última Alianza, pero no voy a escribir sobre ella en específico. Por cierto, le he encontrado el placer a las escenas de tortura, esperen algo de eso en algún momento jejeje. Pero tengan paciencia. _

_La historia ya es adulta ahora que sé el final, el bebé creció wiii, y gracias a ustedes obvio que son sus mamis y papis jaja. Gracias! Los quiero a todos y todas :)_


End file.
